


Beyond the Veil

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon, Lucid Dreaming, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: Draco and Hermione faces the world in the aftermath of the war - everyone comes back the same from it, except for one.A story like no other that brings forth together two people together - but it has come too late for either?For death doesn't discriminate sinners from saints - as it only takes, and takes and it takes - and the rest just keep on living anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short Dramione fic. 
> 
> Inspired by a certain book/movie I've come across lastnight. I can't reveal the title yet as it will definitely be the shot that will ultimately kill the suspense of this fanfic.   
> But if somewhere later in this story you find yourself intrigued and vaguely familiar with the story line - then you are such a genius to figure out which storyline this fic is based from. 
> 
> Plot has been altered ofcourse and a lot of ideas had come from my longhand writing from 8pm till 3am this morning. Yes, I spend hours writings at times and at times as well, weeks passed by and there's not a hint or spark of idea at all. 
> 
> I do have other works that may interest you: 
> 
> Forbidden Rapture - SS/HG, WIP with 4 chapters left, Dark/Angst with a lot of smut, lemon content.   
> Through the Son - DraMione, WIP, Dark/Angst, with a lot of smut and lemon as well. And slowburn type of work.   
> Across the Universe Hermione/Loki - my first ever crossover fic. WIP as well and has a lot of budding romance, smut and lemon. 
> 
> Other than, please do drop by and say hi!!! 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> xx

**_"Death does not discriminate the sinners from the saints. It only takes and it takes and it takes and we just keep on living anyway."_ \- Lin Manuel Miranda**

__

__

 

_**Beyond the Veil** _

 

It is roughly months later since the Battle at Hogwarts had been won by Harry Potter and his friends.

The joys of victory and pangs of the war had taken over each individual and had come and gone to pass.

Death Eaters has died or are behind bars awaiting their fate at Azkaban, the heroes of the war had been given glory and their rightful Order of Merlin – and then there were those - who had come to face the war to endure the pain of what has been lost for those who are still left behind.

They said that war changes each individual – their way of living, their perspective and even in the way they speak. Then there are even certain changes that aren’t only daunting and inevitable but rather enriching for the soul. And then there are those things for which are left unspoken, unknowable but merely accepted without any question.

 

Hermione Granger wakes up every morning to a life she has only ever imagined of living at the brink of a war they feared and almost lost from.

Ron Weasley is whisked off to another country to play professional Quidditch and Harry Potter is personally invited by the Minister of Magic to enter an Advance Auror Training to become what he always wanted to be. And Hermione Granger has been offered a position at St. Mungo’s Hospital.

 

 _All is well_ as it may all seem to be.

 

All until one patient walks into Hermione’s office – and life – one who has seen the war differently and who seemed to receive not only dramatic but drastic changes that are almost extramundane.

For everyone came back with the same ideal, _except for one._

 

Draco Malfoy seemingly exerts all possible energy he has to dedicate into burying his past and his mistakes behind by changing in such measures that drives Healer-In-Training Hermione Granger into the edge.

It is not Draco Malfoy’s change of perspective towards Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns that perplexes Hermione. But neither is it Draco’s change in attire, surprising intellect in things, tumultuous charitable actions towards strangers, lack of interest at the outrageous inheritance at his feet – but the inexplicable attention he gives Hermione that borders the line of affection.

Healer Granger diminishes all possible illusions of change from Draco Malfoy and is strongly determined to prove that the façade he shows the world is part of his plan to gain access to the society’s hearts in order to receive sympathy for which he can later use to release his father from Azkaban.

But what takes place is an unlikely weave of fate and a risk she is goaded into taking by the Pureblood heir she is slowly, unknowingly falls for – the same boy who seems to harbor a truth that will destroy all that she has believed in.

It isn’t the question of their trust towards one another but rather the question if they are still sane enough to truly trust one another in a world that seems different than they had both hoped for.

 

Amidst all that is taking place, Hermione feels that something is not right – something is vaguely amiss that takes form in certain discrepancies, vanishing evidences, cryptic messages and most importantly, feelings that felt nothing short of a déjà vu from an old flame that was never given a chance to grow.

Could it just be her fear of falling for Draco’s Prince-Charming façade that doesn’t feel right – or is it something else?

 

Hermione finds herself webbed in questions that should no longer be existing for the war has been won over…

The brightest witch of her age finds herself trapped in an intriguing path for which Draco seems the only one to have all answers she requires.

  But the time she spends with the Malfoy heir does not only raise more questions and add fuel to the fire that creates a scandal and stifling conflict and jealousy that decays her relationship with the Boy Who Lived – but one that draws her closer to one truth about the aftermath of the war that can be scarier than what any of them has ever faced.

Could she trust him when fear and confusion cripples all that she has ever believed and allow Draco to guide her through the daunting and blinding darkness with a truth that is far more horrifying than anything she has ever endured?

 

_For death does not discriminate between the sinners and saints – it only takes and it takes and takes and the rest just keep on living._

 

Nothing has ever been fair in the lives of those who had been passed by war – as no individual could ever come back the way they were – not those who had moved on and especially not those who had been left behind.

 

War forces changes that aren’t only inevitable, overwhelming or alarming – but could also be as dark and sinister as the truth it has left on its wake that lies on the other side, just beyond the veil.

 


	2. I The House Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a first chapter at the beginning of the week. 
> 
> I welcome my new readers and I welcome readers of my old fics who've been dying to check this out. 
> 
> Comments box is open for anything you'd like to say. No violent reaction please! hahahah. 
> 
> Other than, please do tell me what you think of this first chapter. 
> 
> Depending on my flow, we should roughly be reading through 1999-2000s, somewhere there and in between. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love   
> xx

**_Beyond the Veil_ **

**_I_ **

**_The House Call_ **

****

_There were voices._

_There were voices – excited voices all over and around._

_The sound of cheers, the wails of joy, names being chanted over._

_But everything looked unclear._

_Until something glowed – a flash of great light, of something big and even majestic with the sound of fireworks.._

_Then silence._

_An echo._

_No, a scream._

_There was a scream. No, there were screams._

_No, echoes.. yes, they were echoes of voices.. of voices both familiar and unfamiliar.._

_And then there was a voice – calling her.. calling her closer by the moment.. calling her name.. calling her for something… telling her something._

_What was her name?_

_What was his name?_

_It was only a voice – clear, rich, unfazed and determined in a way._

_She was called again._

_Her head whirled, turned and eyes narrowed as her brown orbs tried to locate where the sounds were coming from._

_The light had vanished and it turned dark._

_It was dark, very dark and she couldn’t make out the silhouettes and shadows moving around and about her._

_And then she felt it – someone came to her and had firmly taken her hand making sure that they weren’t going to be separated from the crowd around._

_She looked up but the darkness was eating everything up and she couldn’t see who it was._

 

_“Hermione..” the voice called her._

_Her eyebrow quirked up as her name became clear._

_She remembered her name then but she couldn’t make out who was standing next to her._

_But before she could open her mouth to ask his name or what was happening – something else happened._

_The grounds from where they stood suddenly crumbled and started giving away._

_The hand held her arm now instead with the other taken around her waist._

_She looked up, alarmed and fearful._

_A pair of what looked like gray and blue eyes greeted her – a pair of orb that looked nothing like beautiful ice melting into her glare._

 

_“Do you trust me?” the voice asked again._

_The sounds around them became clearer into what seemed like chaos._

_Her heart was beating fast now – from fear, from anticipation or whatever it was that caused it – she wasn’t sure._

_Why was the world in chaos?_

_What was going on?_

_“Do you trust me?” the voice repeated clearly._

_She wanted to know why he was asking but before she could even ask, her body moved in its own accord as if it was separate from her mind that was always reasonable and logical._

_She felt distracted for a split moment as she felt the warmth of fire suddenly coming around her._

_It was like they were suddenly lit into flames._

_Was it because he was gazing back at her with those eyes?_

_He waited as he stared back at her._

_Hermione nodded her head without missing a heartbeat._

_He took a tighter hold around her as the grounds beneath them started to completely give away._

_She moved closer to him, feeling secured and safe in his arms._

_She looked up and saw the features of his face._

_She knew that face too well._

_He smiled back at her with only his eyes speaking to her for what felt like the longest moment._

 

_“Can I trust you?” he asked her then._

_“Yes.” Hermione answered placing her hand around him as well._

_Her eyes widened as her voice echoed back into her ear._

_He smiled back at her._

_“Take my hand.”  he whispered with a smile despite the sadness in his beautiful eyes._

_“Until the end.” she whispered back at him taking his hand._

_He held it firmly and kissed it._

 

_“On the count of three.” he said._

_“On the what-“_

_“One.”_

_“Wait. What? What’s –“_

_“Two.”_

_“Hold on – what’s going on- what are you going-“_

_“Three.”_

_“Oh my god. I trust you!”_

_She braced herself and he took a tighter hold of her into his arms._

_The grounds faltered and the sensation of falling came without a warning._

_They were falling and her screams wouldn’t end in its deafening form._

And then Hermione Jean Granger woke up.

Her alarm was blazing like fire as well.

“Oh gods..” Hermione muttered, facedown and buried beneath her pillows and blanket.

The alarm was going on all over her room and she felt going crazy at the beeping sound it made.

_What time was it?_

After a few words were muttered, she tried to move the muscles in her body.

Why did she feel so heavy and pained?

 

What did she do and where had she gone the previous night?

The pain inside her head felt like her skull breaking in halves.

“Never again.” Hermione muttered trying to get up from the blankets that were drowning her.

She could just recall a bar that she went to with Harry and some friends the previous night and everything else was a haze.

That was why she didn’t really like going out until the morning to drink.

But they always seemed to enjoyed it all and they were her friends.

Hermione managed to grab the small clock and had fretted for the alarm to turn off with eyes closed and mind forcing to keep itself awake.

She looked up and it was half past nine.

There was a tapping by  her window.

“Oh god.” Hermione muttered trying to block all sounds away from her. “Oh god. Please.. just five minutes.”

The tapping wouldn’t stop at all.

She had an owl post at half past nine.

Cursing, she turned around and about and forced herself out of the bed, carrying her heavy body and exhausted mind.  

Wrapping her blanket around her body, she walked to her window like a zombie with every bit of heavy feeling in her.

She turned the lock and pulled up the window and the large owl swooped in.

It dropped the letter by her feet and swooped straight over the side of the room where a bowl of owl treats had always been prepared for situations like that.

Hermione bent over to pick up the letter and quickly opened it realizing it was Bill and Fleur’s owl.

 

“See you at brunch at the Weasley’s. I slept over. I’ll pick you up by ten. Harry.”

“Mother of dragons.” Hermione muttered realizing how little time she had to prepare.

The owl took a mouthful of treats and swooped out of her window as fast as it had come.

It was already 9.35 in the morning and Harry was bound to arrive in a few minutes – and he was always on time when it came to her.

Without much of a choice, Hermione hurried herself to her wardrobe to pick a nice dress after her shower before Harry gets into her apartment.

 

 

It has been a few months since the downfall of the Dark Lord and his allies.

The whole of the wizarding world was just trying to cope through all that it has endured and all the losses they would now have to face and accept.

It wasn’t easy, but life had to do on.

And with Harry by hers side, Hermione knew that she would always just make it onto another day despite everything that has happened to each of them.

After all, they had one another.

 

 

“No.” Hermione snapped at him. “I do not remember doing that.”

Harry chuckled back at her.

He picked her up right at her apartment and had to wait for an hour for her to finish her girly-rituals before she was ready to go down with him to make a small walk at the park that they always did on Sunday mornings before getting themselves to the Weasley’s weekly brunch.

“You were so drunk, dancing all over the place – I’ve never seen-“

 _“Not a word_.” Hermione squealed burying her eyes behind very large sunglasses.

“I’m only saying,” Harry slowly began with a bit more of perspective into his tone, “is that I’ve never seen you that happy before.”

“I wasn’t happy.” Hermione snapped back at him. “I was crazy. I wasn’t thinking. I am never going to do that again.”

“Suit yourself.” Harry smiled at her taking her hand as they walked down the sidewalk. “I heard that just lastweek.”

 

 

Hermione hit him with her small handbag.

“Fall is beautiful.” Hermione commented after a while as they walked down the streets, hand in hand while her other hand held an icecream that Harry had bought her.

The sky was bluish with a bit of sunlight and the air around them was blowing against their faces.

Time was passing very fast.

“But isn’t it odd?” Hermione asked with a smile. “It’s still fall – shouldn’t it be-“

 

“’Mione, ‘Mione. Seriously.”

Harry only chuckled at her and the way her brain works – it will always never fail to surprise him for her to ask every bit of thing around them.

But before Harry could continue, a girl who was walking from their opposite direction had collided fast and brushed against Hermione.

“What in the mother-“ Hermione yelped in her surprise as her icecream nearly toppled over her nice rose and pink dress.

Harry held her hand as they both stopped, looking back at the girl who didn’t seem to offer anything but rudeness back at them.

“Did you see that?” Hermione asked him removing her shades to take a closer look at the girl who was walking fast away from them. “And now she’s running away from us? Let me at her – let me-”

“Hermione-“ Harry said quickly placing his arms around her waist to stop her from getting anywhere other than staying at his side.

“I’m sorry for bumping into you!” Hermione yelped to the direction of the girl who still completely ignored her. “Bloody hell.”

Harry held her closer to keep her calm.

“Hermione, come, let’s go-“

“Did you-“

“I saw.” Harry cut her short with a smile as he placed his arm over her. “But just calm yourself down, okay? We’re off to have a good weekend.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Her headache was giving her all the bad moods she could carry. “I’m sorry.” Hermione said as she went back to her icecream. “My head just really hurts.”

“I’m sure Mrs. Weasley has something for you.” Harry said with a smile at her as he wiped the small icecream at the side of her lips with his finger.

 

 

 

 _“Mum, they’re here!”_ Ginny’s scream could be heard all the way down the garden path.

Hermione smiled as she hurried her steps, dragging Harry behind her.

“Now you suddenly want to hurry-“

“I’m hungry.” Hermione commented rolling her eyes. “And I can smell Mrs. Weasley’s chicken pot pie all the way from here!”

Harry laughed behind her as they ran up the final steps up the cottage.

It was a slightly larger cottage that Bill had bought for his beloved wife given they were already hoping to have a bigger family.

Every Sunday since after the war, brunches were held at this place to accommodate both family and friends altogether.

Friday dinner and wine also wouldn’t go amiss from time to time.

It was a perfect cottage.

It was large, slightly an hour or two away from the city, overlooking a great view, a vast garden that Mrs. Weasley insisted on growing and a spacious place inside.

It was the perfect place to spend their Sundays altogether.

 

“Oh, Ginny!” Hermione greeted as she removed her shades to embrace her.

“Oh, mum made your favourite pie!” Ginny excitedly said dragging her inside while Harry shook hands with Bill, Charlie.

“Yes, I know.” Hermione kissed her cheek. “I could smell it all the way down the lawn.”

“And ofcourse, I’ve already taken the first bite from it.” Fleur excitedly came over, wailing in her French excitedly as she greeted Hermione.

And before Hermione could even take back her body, Mrs. Weasley had gone zooming into the room, kissing her and Harry and greeting them at the top of their lungs while announcing everything she’s cooked for everyone that Sunday brunch.

Hermione looked around at the people around her – at everyone she has been with and everyone she has just loved.

“You alright?” Fleur asked in her pretty accent dragging her aside to give her a bite from a sweet treat she had in a small plate.

Hermione grinned happily at her.

“How’s the baby bump?” she asked her excitedly taking a bite for the square cookie.

“Bloody still small.” Fleur said gesturing  over her stomach and turning sideways and back at her.

“You’ve always been skinny.” Hermione pointed out. “And besides, it’s only been what? 4 months or so?”

“Three months and two weeks.” Fleur lazily answered taking another mouthful of the dessert. “And I’ve been eating like hell. Come on, let’s get food at the kitchens but everyone is settled to eat at the living room.”

Hermione chuckled with her and looked around for Harry who was obviously already lost somewhere in the cottage with the boys.

“Hermione!” Mr. Weasley greeted them loudly with a tray of cupcakes in his hand. “Let me see you right up in a while, I need to bring this to the living room-“

“Oh, no, let me help you.” Hermione said quickly walking over to take it from him but he shook his head. “If you want to help, there is a large tray of roasted turkey over there. Give it some magic to finish cooking up or Molly will cook me.”

“Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t.” Hermione said taking her wand out from her pocket which she just realized she had left at her apartment. ‘”Oh, hold on, I need to ask Harry-“

“It’s fine.” Charlie said who had come across the room and who had been watching them the whole time. “I’ll deal with it.”

Hermione looked up, distracted with a smile over her face.

He embraced her.

“How’s the most brilliant Hogwarts graduate?” he asked proudly.

 

“She’s a Healer now.” Harry said entering the room and helping Mr. Weasley take the tray to the living room while Ginny crossed the room to the area where the turkey was supposed to be with Percy carrying plates and utensils right behind her.

“Healer in Training.” Hermione pointed out as he grabbed two large pitches of juice from the table to bring back to the living room with the others.

Bill, Charlie and Harry had begun talking about dragons and Quidditch as they went back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, bringing in the food.

Ginny and Fleur were right behind her doing the same thing but talking to her about a few cafes that were new at Diagon Alley had been slowly being rebuilt to its former glory.

“Yes, we should go.” Hermione answered, smiling back at them as they passed the living room. “Hey George. Wake up sleepy head or else all these food will disappear!”

The two girls chuckled as Hermione kicked the end of the couch where a slumped, tired and sleeping form of whom she assumed was George lay over the largest couch with his face buried beneath his favourite scarf that Mrs. Weasley knitted for him.

“Did he over work again?” Hermione asked as George barely made a movement and a grunt at their direction as they passed him.

“Comes home about three in the morning.” Ginny answered her. “Leaves very early too. We think he’s trying to kill himself by overworking.”

“No, business is just really doing well.” Charlie piped in right behind her as he helped her with the pitchers and ushered her to grab a spot somewhere to sit and eat. “Maybe I’ll be in town for a few weeks to help him out.”

 

“Yeah.” Ginny said. “Me too. He’s been doing a lot of the work since Ron left.”

“Where is Ron?” Hermione suddenly asked wheeling her head around the room.

Other than Fred obviously, Ron was the only one who wasn’t present in the gathering.

“Wake up sleepy head.” Harry said as he messed up her hair and sank right next to her over one of the squishy couches and handed her a platter of food. “He’s already off to professional Quidditch training.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes until she slowly remembered the day he got an invite to train professionally abroad.

It was the same day she planned to answer the letter sent by St. Mungo’s inviting her to train in their department.

“I forgot about it. Sorry.” Hermione said starting off with the salad on her plate while other food were being passed around with cheers and talks.

Hermione settled and looked around her.

Everything was slowly growing and going back to normal and there was nothing more she wanted more than these.

Despite all their struggle and losses, as with Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding community, they were going to stand up again.

“Are we all here?” Hermione asked in a mouthful of the turkey that Ginny and Fleur began serving and passing around.

“Not quite.” said a familiar voice by the doorway.

 

Everyone looked up and Hermione’s eyes felt like it had gone out of its place.

 _“Professor Lupin!”_ Harry’s voice echoed all over as heads turned and the professor was quickly greeted and passed around the room like some stuffed toy to be hug.

“How is the brightest witch of her age?” he asked as he reached Hermione with a smile over his face.

 

Hermione was speechless.

_How bad was her drinking?_

There were several scars over his face and a handful of bandages that told her that it wasn’t accumulated from his transformation but from the war.

 

Harry stared right beside them with a gleam over his face.

“Healer. _In training.”_ Hermione quickly added with a narrowed look over at Harry who was just about to open his mouth to answer Lupin’s query.

“I’m sure you’ll do quite well, Miss Granger.” Lupin said.

Despite the smile over his face, there was the look of exhaustion over his eyes that told Hermione how much the war had affected him and the one loss he can never gain back.

“Come, come, Remus!” Mrs. Weasley said patting him over the back and giving him a peck over the cheek. “We’ve already began with the turkey. Why did you not bring Teddy?”

“She’s at her aunt Andromeda.” Lupin replied with a gentle smile as he was led back into the living room with the rest. “ _She’s taking very good care of him_.”

Hermione gave him a kind smile, an assuring and encouraging one as she could only think of how hard it must be to raise a child on his own.

But they were there with him.

And they were all going to raise Teddy to be a very good man just like his father.

 

“Is George really not going to eat?” Hermione curiously asked Fleur seeing her take her second plate already while Harry and the other boys were already on their third or fourth helping of turkey, salad and everything else that were buffeted around the living room.

There were freshly tossed greens, a very large turkey, a platter of sliced ham and cheese, blue berry cupcakes, an array of chicken and tuna pies, a fulfilling creamy pasta and a lot more of other dishes that Hermione supposed were an accumulation of all their favourite dishes altogether.

 

Her heart was content and fulfilled as much as her stomach hours later.

She could only hear the cheers, conversations and laughter all around her as she could barely make out everything out of her stuffed stomach.

“Is your mum trying to murder us?” Harry said recoiling in a corner of the couch with Hermione as Bill entered the room now carrying in two bottles of wine to be passed around while Ginny and Fleur excitedly entered the room with two trays each of crackers, grapes and cheese and began passing it all around.

“She’s just happy to see everyone.” Ginny said with a chuckle as she handed Harry and Hermione a glass of wine.

“We were here last week.” Harry pointed out reaching anyway for a few of the cheese and grapes.

“We are here every weekend.” Hermione pointed out as well but she grabbed a few of the cheese and grapes as well.

“Don’t worry. We won’t tired of your faces even if you eat all the food in the house.” a voice came with a smile. “Hello, ‘Mione.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“George!” she squealed quickly getting to her feet to embrace him.

He was already halfway into his platter of food despite that the scarf was askew over and around his head – exactly as it was when he was sleeping over the couch.

Hermione smiled back at him.

Some things just never change.

 

“How’s business?”

“Really well.” he replied with a smile as he took the cheese from Harry’s plate and settled himself just right in between her and Harry over the small space they had at the end of the couch. “And you? How are you?”

“Really well as well.” Hermione replied.

“How’s business with Harry?” he asked then a playful tone and look over his face as he slowly turned from her then at Harry. “Really well, as well?”

It wasn’t much of a secret to anyone that Harry had feelings for Hermione and which was shown publicly as the war drew closer to its commence and end.

“Oh please.” Harry said with a gleam over his face as well as he placed his arm around Hermione. “Booming and blooming as well.”

There were coy cheers around the living room and Hermione blushed furiously at their jeer at them.

Harry had always been a gentleman and had never forced himself towards Hermione.

She knew how he felt – how she wasn’t that ready and how she wanted their lives fixed back to normal before jumping into anything.

 

 

 

 

 

“Mrs. Weasley, thank you for everything.” Hermione said embracing the older woman as they bid them goodnight and thank for the day at about half past ten already.

Lupin was the first to leave a few hours earlier given he had to go and tend to Teddy as he had said.

Fleur had fallen asleep a little earlier while George who had disappeared somewhere in the night was probably back at Diagon Alley to do his nightly accounting of his business.

Bill and Ginny were left with Mr. Weasley to clean up after the kitchens and Charlie had left to go to a pub with some of his so-called ‘dragon mates’.

“It is always lovely to have you.” Mrs. Weasley said embracing her tightly. “Harry, you’re taking her home?”

“Yes.” Harry said giving the woman a hug. “To my home.”

Hermione nudged him over the ribs and Mrs. Weasley laughed at them.

“Take care you two.” she had said taking Hermione’s hand. “You come by any time you need anything my dear.”

“Yes, I would.” Hermione said realizing that she meant was she can come by any time she needed a mother.

After the war, Hermione was still trying to locate her parents and by far, despite that she already found them at a near location on where she’s left them, she hasn’t seen them.

She felt she needed to be emotionally ready to see them once she lifts the spell to make them remember her – and that will cost a lot of emotional feels and questions – and she wasn’t just as ready yet.

 

“Goodbye. I will see you next weekend.” Hermione said as Harry held her hand and they walked out onto the night.

Mr. Weasley suddenly came into the door to give them a last minute embrace.

Hermione laughed at his words and jokes all the day and was always proud of him as the father of all of them.

“I will see you next weekend, Mr. Weasley.” Hermione replied with a smile. “I will bring you that coffee maker I promised show you.”

He looked gleeful, as excited as ever at her promise every time they part.

Hermione had always brought him something nice from the world of Muggles to add up to his collection.

Mrs. Weasley hated the idea of all the junk piling up in his storage, but they were mostly from Hermione so she wouldn’t let it all be thrown out either.

“I will buy the beans!” Mr. Weasley excited said lowering his voice. “I have a Muggle-Born contact as well who can extract and bring me fresh beans from Brazil-“

“Alright, alright, Arthur.” Mrs. Weasley said taking Hermione and Harry again in her arms. “They have to go now. I will see you this weekend little ones.”

“Yes.” Hermione smiled back at the term and gesture. .”Yes, you will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   _The sound of cheers, the wails of joy, names being chanted over._

_But everything looked unclear._

_Until something glowed – a flash of great light, of something big and even majestic with the sound of fireworks.._

_Then silence._

_An echo._

_No, a scream._

_There was a scream. No, there were screams._

_No, echoes.. yes, they were echoes of voices.. of voices both familiar and unfamiliar.._

_And then there was a voice – calling her.. calling her closer by the moment.. calling her name.. calling her for something… telling her something._

_What was her name?_

_What was his name?_

_It was only a voice – clear, rich, unfazed and determined in a way._

_She was called again._

_Her head whirled, turned and eyes narrowed as her brown orbs tried to locate where the sounds were coming from._

_The light had vanished and it turned dark._

_It was dark, very dark and she couldn’t make out the silhouettes and shadows moving around and about her._

_And then she felt it – someone came to her and had firmly taken her hand making sure that they weren’t going to be separated from the crowd around._

_She looked up but the darkness was eating everything up and she couldn’t see who it was._

_“Hermione..” the voice called her._

 

Hermione shot her eyes open.

The darkness had filled all over and around the room and all she could hear was the sound of her hushed breathing pattern.

She had another of that nightmare again.

When was it going to stop and where had it come from?

But before she could really comprehend her surroundings she heard an urgent tapping by her window.

It was a large white owl.

It looked a lot like Hedwig.

Despite the darkness, Hermione found her way towards the window and let the owl in.

It didn’t swoop inside to get from her owl treats bowl until she realized it wasn’t an owl but a glowing Patronus instead.

But why was it outside her window?

“Fuck. The enchantment.” Hermione muttered realizing that the wards were still all over her house when she left earlier with Harry.

The glowing light entered through her room and its form was something she couldn’t make out of.

 

_A Patronus at three in the morning?_

 

She still felt dazed and out of her head, not really knowing what to make out of the form before her.

And then it hit her.

Patronus at this hour only meant something: an emergency at the Ministry of Magic or at St. Mungo’s.

It had always been that way in the way of the war they had gone through.

This was their way of sending messages.

There were only ever three points that Aurors and the Order alike ever communicated this way in an emergency: At St. Mungo’s, at the Ministry of Magic and at Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place was already out of the question.

It would only fall into the two categories and given she was contacted, it then it was obvious that they needed a Healer.

But she was a Healer in training.

But even so, it was a call at three in the morning so it might be some sort of emergency.

But before she could decide, a loud tapping at her door came this time.

“What in the world..” Hermione muttered quickly getting herself towards the door.

The moment she opened the door, she knew something had already gone terribly wrong.

“We need to get down at St. Mungo’s.” Harry breathlessly said in his Auror uniform. “Auror’s are gathered there together with the injured ones that were taken there.”

“Injured?” Hermione asked, bewildered and forcing to keep herself awake. “What’s going on?”

“A great explosion. .” Harry explained to her with great fear and worry all over his face. “Right outside the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley was there for his early report and rounds and we still haven’t heard from him.”

 _“Oh my god.”_ Hermione whispered covering her mouth, eyes wide. “How about Mrs. Weasley – does she-“

Harry shook his head.

“But at this moment, perhaps Bill is already speaking to her.” Harry said handing a traveling cloak to her. “We need to go. We have to leave now.” 

Tears were already filling in Hermione’s eyes as Harry tightly held her hand to take her out back into the cold morning light.

 

 

 

 


	3. II The Out Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets her newly assigned patient and he is not who she has expected him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!!! 
> 
> A chapter before the week ends. I welcome the new readers and hi to the old readers. 
> 
> Hope you like this upload. 
> 
> What are your weekend plans? 
> 
> Any theme song to recommend on this fic? 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love 
> 
> xx

**_II_ **

**_The Out-Patient_ **

****

****

 

Roughly three hours later, Hermione sat outside a quiet hall with her bloody Healer uniform and hands covered with crimson gloves.

Her eyes were bloodshot red from lack of sleep, exhaustion and dried tears because of pity to what has happened.

An accident that was led by an explosion right in front of the Ministry of Magic was the initial report although Harry and his team of Aurors are still investigating upon the real answer as to what has led to the accident that might have caused it.

The number of casualties were still unknown although one thing the Weasley family and friends were thankful for was that Arthur came right at the scene and told them that he had been lucky enough to be an hour or two late to not get there when the explosion happened.

Although shaken as he was because he had witnessed the whole thing, Mr. Weasley was in good shape and barely a scratch along his skin that came out of the debris that scattered and flew all over the place.

But that wasn’t enough to contain their emotions as the reports of the casualties were still unknown and there were only a handful of people who came forward or were helped by the immediate aid that came to rescue them from the burning furnace.

 

“ _Miss Granger?”_

Hermione looked, shaken from her thoughts as one of the oldest-looking Healer from the hospital came to her.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said quickly standing up and wiping her face off dried tears and blood. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

She smiled back.

“Are you tired?” she asked her gently pulling her back to sit over the bench.

“I’m fine.” Hermione said holding her hand. “I can still handle a few more patients. How may I help?”

“We’ve settled most of them.” the Healer answered. “There’s still a handful of them. But we have this one who sort of – well, refuses – to follow certain protocols.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the mention.

“Is she alright?” she concernedly asked. “Do you need me to talk to her?”

“Him, actually.” the Healer corrected. “And you might be able to help him. If our calculations are correct, you went with him at Hogwarts.”

Hermione nodded in understanding.

“I see. He refuses to cooperate?” she asked curiously.

“Slightly.” the Healer answered with a small smile. “Perhaps traumatized or something. He looks a little off and when we asked him where he lives, he couldn’t possibly answer. He didn’t write where he lives or any other person we might contact for this. He only wrote the year he came to Hogwarts, his job description where he wrote in ‘none’ and his account number at Gringotts – which we’re still trying to check of owner’s name.”

“So you don’t have a name?”

“No name, Miss Granger.” the Healer replied. “Perhaps you can help. He doesn’t seem himself – seems like the trauma has slightly gotten into him. He may be shaken still and couldn’t remember everything about him.”

Hermione nodded and considered, wondering who it may be.

“Anything else?”

“Despite the dirt of debris and blood over his clothing, we can tell that he’s well-off.” the Healer described with a short smile. “He was found wearing dragon-hide boots and a badly stained tailor-made robes design and from there we can already tell what his social status could possibly be.”

“Possibly.” Hermione said with a small chuckle. “Where is he?”

“We’ve taken him at one of the empty wards.” the Healer said standing up and taking Hermione’s hand. “He doesn’t seem very well with other people. He’s taking a rest but will you see him once Mr. Potter and the other Auror arrives?”

Hermione considered for a moment.

If she accepts this, it was likely that she would be the one to handle this patient.

She was a Healer in Training and she didn’t know much yet about the full work of it – but it could be studying.

And if there was anything she was ever extremely good at, it was learning and learning quite fast.

“Alright, I’ll see him.” she accepted with a smile. “I’ll tend to him when Harry and the others return.”

“Thank you.” the Healer replied. “I do have an extra set of Healer robes at the old compartment if you would need any. They are owned by my niece but she left the job a year ago.”

“Thank you.” Hermione replied again with a smile knowing there was nothing she wanted but to rid herself of the stench of sadness ruining her Healer clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was nearly six in the morning when Hermione heard Harry’s voice.

She had been staying at the small study and coffee room of the Healers and Medi-Witches to learn more about accidents and trauma victims and how to deal with them.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” Hermione said greeting him at the door and embracing him full. “What happened? How’s Mr. Weasley?”

“He didn’t want to check in here.” Harry said shaking his head. “I asked another Healer to accompany them back at their place. He doesn’t have any serious injury or anything so it’s alright. How have you been?”

“I’m fine.” Hermione quickly replied helping him sit down on one of the chairs and quickly making a hot chocolate from him at the small counter-bar. “We’ve tended to a handful but I need to see another patient in a while. I’m just waiting for you.”

“There’s no news yet that I can give you.” Harry replied, removing his glasses and burying his face in his hands. “We’re still investigating. We still don’t have a complete list of the names and number of casualties.”

“I think I can get you the ones that are already here and being tended to. I think that will help lessen your list or something.”

“That would be great.” Harry said removing his traveling cloak and taking the hot chocolate from Hermione. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem.” Hermione said. “You need to have that washed up. Do you need me to bring you extra clothes later?”

“No I’m fine.” Harry said inhaling deeply and taking a few sips from the hot chocolate. “I think I’ll sleep for an hour or two and then head back. The damage in front of the Ministry won’t be fixed until later but we all need to report. The others who didn’t arrive immediately at the scene are the ones manning the place.”

“Is there an idea if it was an accident or made on purpose?” she asked as she sat down over the edge of the table at Harry’s side.

Harry sighed heavily.

“We seriously have no idea.” Harry said looking up at her. “I’m just so glad that Mr. Weasley didn’t get there at the hour he’s supposed to.”

“I agree with you.” Hermione said looking over her watch as she was reminded. “Harry, I need to-“

“Go.” Harry said. “I’ll sleep for two hours here and then tend to whatever at the Ministry I am needed for. I’ll be at the Weasley’s after lunch. I’ll see you there?”

“As long as they don’t need anything extra from me around here, I’ll be there. I’ll see you.” Hermione said and she bent forward and exchanged a peck over the cheek and took her bag and notes with her to see her patient.

 

 

 

 

Changed into a new set of Healer robes, a chart at hand and a small pack of hot chocolate and warm blueberry muffins at hand, Hermione walked down the stairs of the hospital and went to the ward the patient was waiting for her.

But she was just halfway to it when a Medi-Witch came running from the opposite direction.

“Healer Granger!! Thank goodness!” said the younger Medi-Witch that looked quite familiar to her. “He’s not around.”

“Who’s not around?” Hermione asked halting as she was about to grab her wrist but halted at the last minute and thought that it may further make the girl anxious.

“ _Your patient.”_ she replied apologetically. “He was just – I just saw him going towards that way and well-“

Hermione looked and stared at the small staircase that was a shortcut and led to the two corridors to the cafeteria.

“It’s alright.” Hermione said nodding. “I’ll handle this. You may go. It’s all fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Hermione said smiling at her. “You may go, I’ll handle him. Did you get his name?”

“He was a bit off.” she said shaking her head. “Couldn’t really talk to him. He only said he’s starving and well..”

“Maybe that’s why he went off to the cafeteria area.” Hermione said looking at the direction. “I’ll handle this. You go ahead.”

She gave her another nod and look and turned around.

Hermione also turned on her heel and saw an older Healer and quickly walked to his direction.

“Sir, excuse me!” she said. “Would you know what time the cafeteria does-“

But the old Healer who she assumed was some sort of superior in the place kept his serious and cold facial expression and walked passed her without a word at all.

Hermione sighed and looked back at the attitude of the man and merely shook her head.

With no idea what time the cafeteria opens, Hermione walked her way down the small staircase that led to it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello?” Hermione called out as she entered the slightly dark cafeteria. “Anyone in here?”

She pushed double doors open, stared around and waited.

“Hello?” she called out again fretting for her wand to lit the place and cursing herself for realizing that it wasn’t with her.

She stayed still.

And then she heard it, the sound of some clatter of plates and glasses.

“Hello?”

“I’m in here!” answered a male’s voice that sounded a mouthful.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she continued to walk forward and listen to the clatter.

Someone was obviously hungry and had decided to handle himself at the kitchens.

“I’m sorry –“ Hermione said placing her bag down and taking the package of muffin and hot chocolate with her instead. “I’m looking for my patient – they said that they saw him walk down around this area and I was wondering if it’s-“

“I’m not a patient!” called back the voice. “But you’re welcome to eat if you’re hungry.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

She didn’t like the sound of that voice.

Somehow, it reminded her of someone she just couldn’t point who.

She walked forward with her muffins clutched closely in her hand.

“I actually brought you food.” she answered. “I bought this at the café downstairs, thought you might be hungry – didn’t know that –“

But she wasn’t being answered anymore.

She could only hear the clatter of utensils around at the back kitchen.

The whole place was completely empty and staring at the sign that was hung around by the door, the cafeteria doesn’t open till another hour.

“I’m coming over.” Hermione called out again as she got nearer. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” answered the voice in a mouthful of food again.

Hermione didn’t like the idea of meeting someone she’s never met in a place where they were alone.

But she had to bear in mind that he was her patient and he obviously needed tending to if he was alone at a closed cafeteria, handling the service himself without qualms of circumstances.

And if she was to be honest, he didn’t sound like he was a patient at all but some drank and happy lad.

 

Whatever or whoever Hermione was expecting to meet at the other side of the corridor was absolutely nowhere near what was in her mind.

“Hey.” said the boy from the long table at the kitchens who was obviously enjoying himself. “Did you know that they magically heat the food they have kept?”

“Malfoy?!” Hermione loudly said, aghast and at the verge of dropping the paper bag in her hand.

“It’s not like they’re left overs. But they’re magically prepared like fresh. Great magic, the food here.” Draco answered with a gleeful smile over his face as he wiped his hands off from the napkin and offered her to sit in front of him.

But Hermione stood rooted at the spot, eyes transfixed at him.

He was wearing loose hospital robes, a bandage around his head that he had obviously tried to remove and a two band-aids at the side of his face.

Hermione’s eyebrows quirked, shaking her head and making sure that she was at the right place, talking to the right person.

“Are you Patient 0615?” she asked walking reluctantly near him over the table.

Draco took a large bite from the beef croissant over the table and a treacle tart in his other hand.

Hermione stared at him and wondered how long has Draco not eaten at all.

“I’m not a patient.” Draco answered after a while, looking up at her and gesturing her to sit down. “But if this counts, maybe I am.”

He offered his hand up to her in the air and showed a hospital band around his left wrist where the number 015 was marked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pulled the chair and sat down and stared back at him.

It was more of gaping back at him.

From all the patients she had handled since earlier, he looked the one least she should be worried about.

Although there were gashes around his arms, a cut over his left eye, the loosely wrapped bandaged around his head, he looked perfectly fine.

He only looked like it had been days since he last ate.

Hermione stared at him, unsure if she was surprised and should be worried of her ‘new patient.’

Her eyes fell over the gleaming patient band around his wrist.

She watched him eat with almost no manners but what distracted her was the fact that he asked her to sit down.

Wasn’t he repulsed at the idea of her?

He must be terribly sick at the moment or must have hit his head terribly hard enough.

“So?” his voice suddenly came out of nowhere as he gestured over her Healer uniform. “Will you be asking the same questions they did?”

Hermione blinked and stared back at him, forcing her brains to stop lagging and get on with her business.

“No.” Hermione said taking her small chart from the inside of her Healer uniform. “Yes – I mean, it depends on what else I might be needing from you- “

“So you’re a Healer now, huh?” Draco commented looking up at her and he actually smiled at her. “Your parents must be proud of you.”

Hermione’s brains had completely stopped working for a while the moment that he looked up at her and flashed a genuine smile at her direction.

Hermione quickly blinked and sat straighter.

 

 

“Are you insulting me?” she lashed at him, quick and defensive.

Despite that the war has been over, a handful of people knew that she hasn’t gotten up the courage to go back and retrieve her parents and give back their memories.

However Draco knew about that, she wasn’t sure and at the moment, she didn’t want to know.

Draco lowered the food from his hands and slowly looked up at her.

“Did that sound like an insult to you?” he slowly asked her in wonder.

“Yes.” Hermione quickly answered raising an eyebrow. “If it came out of your mouth, Malfoy.”

Hermione stared at him, red in the face and Draco only stared back at her as if not knowing what to say.

She sighed and tried to control herself.

No matter how much she hated him, she must remind herself to be professional and that he is still her patient at the moment.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Draco said wiping his mouth and slowly moving the plate away from him as if he just lost his appetite completely. “I’m sorry if that offended you in any sort of way.”

Hermione suddenly felt and looked guilty and shaken at the realization that Draco just apologized at her.

“I didn’t mean to say that.” Hermione said, suddenly feeling the need to apologize herself. “I’m just – I haven’t slept. I’m sorry.”

“You should sleep.” Draco commented taking a sip from a glass. “Sleep heals. Sleep helps a lot.”

Hermione looked up at him, unsure of what to answer then.

She stared at him, watching him closely and observing as he finished with his food tray and settled it aside and it wasn’t until he looked up at her with a peculiar look over his face that she realized that she had a protocol of questions to ask him.

“Is there anyone I should call?” Hermione gently asked this time. “To accompany you to your private ward or something?”

“I didn’t get a private ward.” Draco replied to her raising the glass and finishing it up. “I also am not a child to be accompanied.”

“Right.” Hermione answered knowing all his life that he had all the reason to need and want a servant to tend to him. “I’m quite sure.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Hermione said waving her hand up in the air. “So I need to ask you several-“

“Is that for me?” Draco said pointing over the small package next to them. “The blueberry muffins?”

“The what?”

“The muffins.” Draco replied pointing over the paper bag. “Are those for me?”

“Right. Yes. Sorry.” Hermione said completely out of her head as she picked them up from her side and quickly handed it to Draco.

She watched as he excitedly opened it and grabbed the large of the two muffins and started eating them.

She was to ask him her set of questions when she realized something.

“I didn’t tell you that they were blueberry muffins.” Hermione asked, folding her arms across from the table and staring back at him with an expression.

“You didn’t.” Draco said taking another large bite from it. “I could smell it the moment you entered the room.”

“Oh.”

 

 

Hermione shook her head feeling completely stupid and wanting nothing but to finish her check on him and get hoe for a few hours of sleep.

She couldn’t wait to tell Harry who her patient was.

“So how’s Potter?”

“Harry?”

“Is there a Mrs. Potter I don’t know of??” he asked her with a quirked eyebrow and his eyes moved to her hands, checking for a ring.

Hermione stared back at him with all the hatred now going back at her.

“None.” Hermione snapped at him. “And he’s doing fine. He’s now an Auror.”

“That’s good.” Draco said as he finished the first muffin, completely oblivious to what she was just saying. “So you and him?”

“No.” Hermione said in a defensive way. “Ofcourse not.”

“Interesting.” Draco said taking the second muffin from the paper bag.

“What’s interesting?”

“You and Potter.” Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The whole wizarding community is just waiting for your wedding engagement. You know Granger-Potter nuptials.”

“I don’t remember being this close to you for me to discuss my personal life with you.”

“So you’re not dating?”

“We’re not dating if you must know.”

“Nothing ever?”

“I’m not here to discuss my relationship with Harry with you.”

“So you’re not dating anyone at the moment?”

“I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”

“So nobody’s going to get mad if you go out?”

“Nobody can tell me what to and what not to do.”

“Good. Then you wouldn’t mind if I ask you to go out with me?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you – wait, what did you say?” Hermione asked, suddenly realizing what they were discussing already.

She stared down at him, facial features fuming at his direction.

He was smiling at her.

“I’m not playing games, Malfoy.” Hermione said. “I’ve got to ask you questions and you’ve been distracting me.”

“I’m not distracting you.” Draco replied in defense. “I only asked you if you would like to go out with me.”

“Ofcourse I wouldn’t want to go out with you.”

“Why not?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“Is that even a question?” Hermione asked as she now stood up, completely vexed at the direction of the conversation.

“Yes.” Draco answered her. “I’m asking you why would you not want to go out with me?”

“Are you mad?”

“Possibly.” Draco said wrapping the paper bag away. “Why would you not?”

“Because – because-“

“Because I’m not pleasant?” he asked her as he looked hopefully up at her. “Because I’m a Pureblood?”

“You know that’s not something I look-“

“Then it must be because I’m a Malfoy.” Draco said with a hint of hurt in her voice. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

Hermione was silenced.

 

She wasn’t sure what to say but Draco obviously sounded offended.

She sighed heavily and looked away from him.

The more she stayed there, the more she felt uncomfortable about the whole situation.

“That is Granger, isn’t it?” he asked her standing up as well.

“Look, Malfoy.” Hermione heavily sighed. “I’m here because you’re supposedly my patient. I’m trying to maintain a professional stand here-“

“I can see that you’re doing quite well with that.” Draco said looking her up and down. “You’re handling yourself just fine.”

Hermione pursed her lips at him.

 

"Have you been to Geneva?" he asked her suddenly looking up at her.

Hermione looked back at him with a horrified expression over her face.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you, if you've ever been to Geneva." Draco plainly and slowly repeated. "It's a nice place. You should visit it."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

Her fists were clenching at her sides.

It was the place where she has magically located her parents were but has never had the courage to get them back or visit them.

 

How did Malfoy know about that?

 

"Why are you asking?" Hermione asked him back, now very suspicious of him. "Have you been there?"

"No." Draco answered her with honesty in his tone. "But I've read about it in books. Looks like a good place to start over."

She didn't say anything, she kept observing his eyes and his body language that may tell her something she didn't know about.

  
There was nothing.

 

“Malfoy, I’m here because I’m supposed to ask you a set of questions and to tell you that you need to attend the group meeting I’m supposed to handle with a handful of you-“

“I can answer your questions. But I’m not attending your club.” Draco said picking up his extra hospital robe from the chair and sitting over the edge of the table instead. “And I’m not your patient.

“It’s not a club!” Hermione angrily said as she watched him smirk and take his extra hospital robe from the chair.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Hermione snapped at him folding her arms.

“I heard you like clubs.” Draco said with a smirk over his face. “What was it back then that you were trying to pull off-“

“You’re attending it and you’re my patient whether you like it or not.”

“Do you like it then?” Draco asked then smirking at her and eyeing her neckline for a moment. “Or do you not?”

Hermione suddenly felt both vulnerable from his gaze.

She quickly folded her arms across her chest and pulled her Healer uniform closer together.

He only smirked at her.

“I don’t like people, Granger.” Draco said with a nod over his pointed pale face. “And I certainly don’t want to associate myself with others on this little club you would be having. Thanks for the invitation though.”

 

And without warning, Draco leaned closer to her and brushed his two fingers right under Hermione’s cheek.

She had been too shock by the gesture to even move against him or move a muscle.

“I’ll see you around.” Draco said, winking at her and getting himself off the table with an amused look over his face.

By this time, Hermione’s blood was at boiling point already.

She watched as he moved away from the table with the same smirk over his face.

“Bloody hell.” Hermione whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes and took her chart and followed Draco to the door. “Malfoy!”

He didn’t turn, he only raised a hand up behind him to bid her goodbye.

Hermione quickly followed his fast and large footsteps as he headed nearer the door.

“Come to my office then!” she yelled right behind him. “If you don’t want to attend those things – “

“You mean your club for patients?”

“It’s not a club!” Hermione spat back at him.

But he stopped walking and had stood a few steps by the door, obviously considering despite that he didn’t face her.

Hermione quickly caught up with him.

“Well?” she asked reaching him and facing him. “How about on Friday?”

“I’ll think about it.” Draco answered with a smirk.

“At five?” Hermione persisted not wanting to lose this assignment and her job that goes with it.

“How about I take you to dinner at five?” Draco answered her as he turned and fully faced her.

“I’ll think about it.” Hermione snapped back at him.

“Fine.” Draco said with a smile. “Then go think about it. I’ll see you around, Granger.”

And then he walked away from her wearing the same expression of glee over his face.

Hermione cursed and could swear that she heard him mutter some numbers.

“Wait!” she yelled angrily at his back just as he reached the doors and was ready to push it open.

He stopped but didn’t turn back at her.

 

Hermione sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

“Fine!” Hermione said through gritted teeth.  “Friday. Five. Where?”

“You’ll know where.” Draco said slightly pushing the door open but Hermione called her back again.

 _“No funny business, Malfoy!”_ she coldly warned him staring at his still form by the door.

He smirked and made his step outside.

“I’ll think about it, Granger.”

And with that, Draco left the dark and small cafeteria and Hermione to her thoughts and not-so-well decisions whenever she didn’t have enough sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. III Getting Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 
> 
> I'm still very much alive.   
> I'm not sure how to excuse myself with my absence. 
> 
> Basically a lot of things has happened and then the writer's block for this fic keeps on happening to me so I could barely sit down and continue with a chapter and usually, when I post a chapter, three more are already ready for editing lately I could barely do one paragraph. 
> 
> I'm hoping everyone else is doing well. 
> 
> here's a chapters and hopefully another would be posted within the week. 
> 
> All stories are now available at: 
> 
> A03   
> FANFICTION.NET  
> ADULT-FANFIC.ORG 
> 
> For those interested, here are my stories: 
> 
> Forbidden Rapture - SSHG, last 2 chapters left   
> Through the Son - Dramione, WIP slowburn   
> Across the Universe - Loki/Hermione Marvel HP and my first crossover fic WIP 
> 
> Thanks to all my old readers i'll keep you posted I haven't abandoned this. and to my new readers, welcome!!! 
> 
> this is another dramione with a different kind of touch to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> lots of love   
> xx

 

 

**_Chapter Three_ **

**_Getting Physical_ **

****

 

Whatever or however Hermione had imagined the so-called meeting or dinner with Draco was, she had definitely overdressed herself.

Draco was patiently waiting outside her office door at exactly five that afternoon wearing what looked like a casual afternoon outdoor pair of clothing.

She had changed out of her Healer clothes and had changed into a nice Sunday kind of dress, a nice pair of flats and a nice bag to go with it.

And her eyes were wide as she opened the door for him to find him in the most-Muggle pair of clothes she had ever seen him in.

She would never tackle it with him out of fear of being rude, but lately, she had been wondering where Draco was getting his fashion sense.

 

“Nice dress.” Draco said with a smirk as he straightened up from the opposite wall of her office door where he had been waiting for fifteen minutes.

She nodded quietly in acknowledgement but was trying to avoid meeting his eyes to hear any further commentary in regards to her outfit.

Her eyes snatched a glance at him and she won’t deny that despite that she find it odd that he was in Muggle clothes, he looked good.

He was wearing what looked like a casual pair of loose pants and over it was a loose shirt in Ravenclaw colours and a nice green Slytherin scarf around his neck from their Hogwarts days.

 

“Flaunting house pride, aren’t we?” Hermione said as they walked down the quiet corridor to the elevators just to break the ice between them.

“I found this when I was looking for something nice to wear.” Draco said as he held the scarf in place around his neck while they turned a corner. “Couldn’t really decide what to wear tonight. But you don’t look bad yourself, Healer Granger.”

He had meant it to be a genuine compliment but his way of emphasizing her title made Hermione feel a little insulted.

“Healer in _Training.”_ Hermione corrected him in her way of humbling herself back as they stopped in front of the elevator doors.

“Same thing.” Draco muttered before clearing his throat and pressing the lift’s button. “It’s not like you’re not going to pass the licensure and whatever exam for it you have to take.”

Hermione didn’t say anything.

He smiled at her and took another look over her attire.

“Nice Sunday dress.” Draco sheepishly commented as they waited for the elevator.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him while he kept his eyes over the closed elevator doors.

“Excuse me, do you have a problem with my dress?” she asked unable to stop herself now.

She might have been overdressed but she felt confident enough in that dress to face and draw a wand at Malfoy if he ever try something funny to her.

He looked back at her, slightly confused.

He opened his mouth to say something but the doors of the elevator opened up for them.

Draco’s expression changed into a smile then and he outstretched his arms to gesture her to enter the elevator first.

Hermione gave him a look but entered the lift without a word.

He followed her in and the doors closed behind them and now that they were alone, Hermione realized that he didn’t tell her where they were going.

She looked back at him, trying to hide the threatened and alarmed look in her face as the doors closed.

 

“Bullocks.” Hermione muttered to herself burying her face in her hands as she tried to sink in the corner and stay as far and away as possible from Draco’s taller and stronger physique.

He looked back at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked her concernedly. “Are you Clausto- what’s that? The Muggle term?”

“Claustrophobic.” Hermione corrected him in a firm tone yet still not looking up at him. “And no, I’m not.”

Draco looked concernedly back at her and without warning, he suddenly took two long jumps inside the elevator making it shake a little.

“What in the mother of-“ Hermione began as she looked up at him, eyes wide.

He was staring back at her with an amused expression over his face as if this was some sort of joke for him.

“Sorry.” Draco said keeping a straight face again and pulling his scarf closer around his neck. “Just double checking if you really weren’t scared to be inside a moving box.”

Hermione looked back at him with a murderous look.

She couldn’t believe that she had actually agreed to come along with him that afternoon.

And now come to think of it, she should have been calling the shots by now on where they were going to talk.

 

Hermione stared back at his back while Draco checked his reflection over the steel and gold walls of the elevator.

He didn’t look anywhere traumatized or sick at all and she wondered why she had to go with him through this.

She breathed heavily, trying to remind herself that this was part of her training and she should just suck it all up.

“So.” Hermione began clearing her throat and pretending to straighten the ends of her dress as the lift continued to move floors. “I’ve prepared a set of questions for you later that you’d need to answer for hospital records.”

Draco nodded but he didn’t say anything as he continued to check his eyes and hair’s reflection.

“Malfoy.”

“Hmm?”

“Where are we going?” she finally asked in a tone that she hoped wasn’t too curious or excited in any way.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Draco replied and then he stared, smiled and winked at her reflection that was staring right from behind him.

Their eyes met and Hermione quickly looked away and this time, she began pretending to straighten the ends of her now wavy hair.

His eyes narrowed as if he remembered something.

“I like your hair now.” Draco commented without a single thought of it as he stood away from the door now and rested his back over the opposite wall while he stared at Hermione’s blushing form.

“They change as we grow.” Hermione answered him with an air of annoyance in her tone.

It was so obvious that she didn’t want to be reminded of how she had looked like or how she had managed herself back in their school days.

But here was Draco, reminding her of every bit of what she wanted to forget and bury in the past.

Hermione suddenly felt that this wasn’t a good idea at all.

She should have agreed to meet him at her office where she was protected by the walls of it instead of going outdoor where he could possibly do and say whatever he wanted to her since they weren’t in a formal set up.

 

“Ofcourse they change.” Draco said with what was an obvious hint of sarcasm in his tone as he straightened up as the elevators halted to the ground floor. “They grow as we do so.”

He looked back at her and Hermione was already gritting her teeth by this point.

Draco smiled back at her and offered his arms out to let her out of the elevators first.

She looked back at him but walked out first nevertheless.

Hermione stood outside the elevator and saw that the hospital was having a busy late afternoon as usual and leaving the place with the renowned Malfoy heir being unnoticed was a nice thoughts to have.

“You looking for something? Someone?” Draco asked as he left the lift after her. “We meeting someone else?”

“No.” Hermione snorted at him as she folded her arms before him. “We’re supposed to meet this afternoon. Why would I bring someone else?”

“Good.” Draco said with a naughty smile over his face as he moved closer her and towered her physique. “Because I expected this to be our first date and I don’t like any annoying prat around us.”

 _“Excuse me?”_ Hermione repeated with a raised brow. “Who said this was a date?”

“Well it’s just the two of us, isn’t it?” Draco said with a wide smile. “Or is Potter under his Invisibility Cloak?”

She didn’t answer but had given him another deadly glare.

He smirked back at her with a victorious gleam over his perfect teeth.

“Well, what else would you call this then?” he asked her as he moved closer and blocked her from nearing the exit doors of the hospital. “I don’t assume this is some sort of tutorial, right?”

There was a smug look over his face and Hermione was already at the edge of her patience.

Draco moved closer her with a brim of confidence all over himself as he closed their distance.

Hermione moved her face away from him; she didn’t look so confident and brave when they were only inches apart by now.

She looked away, restraining herself from blushing and feeling peculiar at their close proximity.

 

“Don’t feel so _comfortable.”_ Hermione said with a tone of warning as she crossed her arms over her chest as if it would make her feel secure from his advances if he does try something. “We can actually do this without being so close to one another.”

 

He looked down at her and it was so obvious with his restrained smile that he was having the time of his life.

“Are you _uncomfortable_ around me, Granger?” he asked her with what was the obvious. “Or should I call you Healer Granger? Or Hermione?”

She looked away, trying to stare at anything else but the perfect smile he was wearing over her.

“I’m uncomfortable with anyone standing this close to me.” Hermione heavily breathed out and she took two steps away from him.

Draco looked disappointed but not defeated.

He straightened himself up as he watched her observe their distance against one another.

“Alright, alright. I’m only joking.” Draco said as he offered his hand back to her. “Well, come on. Aren’t we supposed to do this therapy thing?”

“It’s called Post-Traumatic Stress Therapy.” Hermione corrected him as she straightened up to stand tall and confident.

He only looked amused as he offered his arm again.

“Well, come on then.” Draco said losing his patience and gently grabbing her arm to hold around his as he patiently dragged her with him out of the hospital. “Aren’t you paid by the hour? I should be getting more from this.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at him.

“Excuse me.” Hermione indignantly answered him. “I am definitely not being paid well enough for this one job.”

He only laughed at her despite that Hermione found nothing amusing at the thoughts of it.

“Don’t worry.” Draco said with another amused expression over his face. “I’ll get you some large icecream later to cool down that hot-head of yours.”

And then he playfully dragged them out from the double doors and out onto the late afternoon sky.

And despite her impatience and reservations, Hermione had been too distracted by Draco’s mere appearance that she didn’t notice that she was actually enjoying herself and at the prospect of a later afternoon spent with the Malfoy heir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well what did you guys do?” Harry asked her as he brought in two large mugs of hot chocolate into the room.

Despite his patient tone, Hermione didn’t miss the accusatory hint in his voice.

She removed her flats and laid her long legs up over the long couch and groaned as she massaged them herself.

“We walked and talked and walked and talked.” Hermione said recalling the afternoon she had spent with Draco. “And there’s.. well, there’s nothing seemingly wrong with him after the whole accident. I mean, nothing physically wrong in my opinion.”

Harry took a sip from the mug of home-made hot chocolate he served them both and stared at her.

“You just spent four hours with Malfoy and you’re telling me there’s nothing you did or found wrong with him?” he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head.

“Nothing.” Hermione answered. “Zero information. It felt like I wasted the whole afternoon with him at that park.”

“Sounded like a date to me.” Harry bitterly said sitting comfortably at the opposite couch.

She looked up at him and smile started spreading across her face.

“You’re jealous.” Hermione pointed out.

It meant to be a joke and a tease but Harry looked serious.

“Oh, come on.” Hermione chided at him. “Seriously, Harry.”

“Well what do you want me to say or think?” Harry answered her. “It was just the two of you.”

“It was therapy session.” Hermione found herself reasoning out at him. “If it was anything, it was that. It’s not the first time I’ve done this, Harry.”

He looked back at her with a raised brow.

“I’m a professional, Harry.” Hermione confidently said and she edged closer to him and rested her head over his chest. “And come on. It’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That stupid, bouncing ferret.”

“Doesn’t look like a bouncing ferret to me these days.” Harry muttered letting her rest her head onto him and kissing her over the forehead. “Looks like some handsome, rich and eligible bachelor to me.”

“Once a ferret, always a ferret, Harry.” Hermione simply answered him looking up to meet his gaze.

There was silence between them and then out of the blue, they both burst into howling laughter at the memory of the thought of Draco Malfoy – the amazing, bouncing ferret.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days had passed since Hermione’s initial assessment with Draco and other tests and results were being done for the boy as he came and left the hospital.

She was also tasked to check on the others and were awaiting the same results she was waiting for Draco.

It had been a busy and stressful two days that by the time that she was supposed to meet Draco for another examination, she had completely forgotten about him and that it was him she was supposed and tasked to meet that afternoon.

 

Hermione entered the small clinical room with a cup of afternoon tea in her hand that had ran cold already and a copy of the Daily Prophet that barely had any report about the incident.

She was itching to go to its office or write a letter to them to demand on how come they keep on reporting things that were seemingly irrelevant these days.

Entering the room, she stashed it over the shelf where she usually placed materials she’s already read and she could use for recyclable reasons.

 

The room was dimly lit and so she had barely recognize the figure sitting atop one of the examination beds and wearing nothing but a pair of loosely hospital dress gown and pajama.  

“Nice to see you, Granger.” Draco greeted him as he sat abreast with a confident smile over his face. “Been waiting here for nearly an hour I thought I’ve been forgotten.

“What the mother of fuck-“ Hermione squealed nearly toppling the tea over the floor as she skidded to a halt when Draco’s voice came out of the very quiet room.

She quickly placed the mug over the side table to avoid making any mess and stared back at him with wide eyes as she tried to wipe off the little spill over her Healer dress robes.

“What are you doing here?” she asked staring at her watch where it was fifteen past three in the afternoon.

“I’m sorry?” Draco asked him with a peculiar look. “Aren’t you supposed to check on me?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked him with an irritated look over her face. “I’ve already marked you tested and we are all waiting for your results to come out-“

“No.” Draco said. “I still have a physical examination lined up for me. I was asked to return today.”

Hermione only stared back at him in question.

“You’re the Healer. Don’t you have an itinerary?” he asked her doubtfully.

She stared with a gaping mouth at him.

She had an appointment this afternoon at this very room and seemingly, with this very patient in front of her that was barechest and as if waiting to pounce at the right moment.

 

Hermione stared at her small magical watch again and back at Malfoy.

Her eyes narrowed and realized that this was the patient she was supposed to meet.

Draco’s smile slowly spread and he sat straight over the steel bed the moment he knew that Hermione already realized that it was him she was supposed to put under a physical examination.

“Well, I guess we should start, Healer Granger.” Draco said and Hermione couldn’t help but hear the hint of excitement in his voice.

 

She rolled her eyes and placed her bag aside and tinkered with its contents with her back turned at Draco.

She could just feel him smiling behind her, gloating for some reason and enjoying all of that was happening before them.

If there was anything else, she wanted to avoid Draco Malfoy the moment they graduated from school and at this very moment, she wasn’t sure why fate was throwing him towards her direction.

 

“So how long would this take?” he curiously asked a he watched her back with her moving hands seemingly looking something in the depths of her bag.

“Hoping not long enough.” Hermione muttered shaking her head as she moved her fingers inside her bag to keep looking for some things. “I’d do this as quick as I could if I can.”

“So how have you been since I last saw you?” Draco casually asked her as his eyes moved and roamed over her perfectly lean back with legs he could barely see under her long white robes.

“I don’t usually discuss my private life with my patients.” Hermione irritably said stopping as she found what she was looking for

Draco stared at her as she turned sharply back at him with a look over her face.

“But don’t you interview patients?” Draco asked her reluctantly. “Why couldn’t we do the same?”

“That’s standard protocol.” Hermione said. “So we can check if there were any habits or things that could have summed up to whatever is wrong with the patient we are about to check.”

He watched as she spoke and moved things around the room and opened drawers to get a few other things like bottles and a pair of white gloves and such as she prepared to check him.

“So you mean to say that Healers aren’t really sincere and up to the small talks when they do that?”

“It depends.” Hermione sighed at him. “I’m not really a hypocrite as you can tell. I’m very sincere when it comes to my patients.”

“Then that would mean you can be close to your patients?” Draco slowly asked her.

“Close enough, I suppose.” Hermione said as she pulled a pair of gloves up until her wrists. “I can be sincere to them when they are.”

“Well I am sincere to you.” Draco said with another smile as she turned to him and walked forward him to begin.

She gave him a stern look and a mocking glare at the same time as she grabbed both his hands painfully to set them at either side of him in a relaxed position.

“What?” Draco asked as he spread his legs discreetly to make enough room for her to move closer to him as she began moving the things at either side of him. “I am sincere – don’t I look sincere?”

Hermione shook her head and continued to work around him as if she was deaf.

Draco stared at her and sighed heavily.

“Well, how long is this going to take?” he asked again as she grabbed his left arm to place what look liked a small bandage and wire.

She halted the moment she had gripped his arm where the Dark Mark was still clearly burned over his left forearm.

She tried to act normal and move as if she didn’t notice it and Draco’s breathing abruptly changed and resumed when she moved his arm and continued to work around it.

“My patience don’t usually chit chat.” Hermione said in a snotty tone. “They’re usually just very quiet, silence, you know? No noise at all. They don’t talk very much. I like them when they are nice and quiet.”

“I am nice.” Draco said with a smirk. “But I’m not sure you can expect me to be quiet especially around a bed.”

He smirked at her and Hermione gave him a look that told him that he was about to pay for that remark alone.  

She pulled the rubber wire and Draco realized that she was about to take his blood.

He swallowed hard and looked the other way in a manner that she wouldn’t notice that he was slightly alarmed by the first test.

“Well, I’ve already also told you I’m not your patient.” Draco said with a smirk as he edge himself closer the end of the table so as to move himself closer to her.

But Hermione was quick and she quickly inched herself a little away from the bed without having to let him know that she knew what he was trying to do.

“Really now.” Hermione said purposely tightening the rubber wire around his forearm to make him feel some pain. “I wonder what you are and what you’re doing here.”

“Well, I’m having some tests normally done.” Draco replied to her in a proud tone. “It’s not like you’re taking this and you’re my Healer now and I’m your patient, isn’t it?” he asked her as he stared at her, locking their gazes altogether.

“No.” Hermione said with a sweet smile as she kept their gazes locked. “Not really, Mr. Malfoy.”

And then without warning, Hermione took the instrument that needed to take his blood and suddenly injected it over Draco’s forearm at a specific spot.

Draco’s eyes widened at the sharp pain and he put out a sound that was in between a shock and a howl.

Hermione smirked and smiled proudly at herself as she pulled the rubber wire off from his forearm together with the instrument that was quickly filled with Draco’s blood.

Draco held his forearm, pressing over the cloth Hermione had replaced over it and was slightly bent over the bed and was staring up at her with a knowing smile.

Hermione continued to smile at him, watching him restrain himself from putting up any expression of pain despite that he was literary in pain not out of what she did but at the shock of it.

Draco knew that she had discreetly distracted him to enable her to do what she had just done and it was quite a Slytherin-ish move of her.

“You’re good.” Draco commented as he slowly regained himself while Hermione changed the pair of gloves she was wearing after she tied her hair up in a messy bun still wearing the same sheepish smile she was wearing since she purposely stabbed him to take his blood.

“Brightest witch of my age.” Hermione answered him with a smirk herself as she returned to her position and stared at Draco. “Mind remains the same and intact after all these years.”

“Oh yeah?” Draco asked her as she moved around at his side to take her wand to begin her other examination over him.

“Yes.” Hermione said as she turned her back on him and heard him move around the bed.

“Fine. Let’s start then.” Draco said as Hermione slowly turned back to him to begin. “Let’s see what that brilliant mind of yours can really do when presented with something it isn’t ready for.”

And then there was a clatter of Hermione’s wand onto the floor.

She turned, mouth half open at the sight that greeted her then.

Draco had completely pulled off the hospital dress gown and left himself only with the thin material made pajama in front of her where a broad and perfectly structured lean and muscle barechest and shoulders proudly revealed itself in front of Hermione.

She stared back at him with certain shock and hatred in her eyes that only seemed to amuse the Malfoy heir.

He took one barefoot step closer her and smile at her.

“Well I guess that brilliant mind doesn’t really remain the same, does it?” he asked and Hermione swallowed hard as he took another step towards her. “Never lags before, does it?”

She felt something had gotten stuck in her throat and she could barely speak or move a muscle at Draco’s godly body in front of her.

“Well, I  - you should – move at the – well, the large – I mean – the large bed behind you and well-“

Draco smirked at her and could just almost read all the things running in her head through her eyes as she struggled to look away and say something casually at him.

“Well we should start now.” Draco said with a smirk as he sat back down over the bed. “Since you want this done fast and over, right?”

Hermione struggled to hit him and yet at the same time she couldn’t move a muscle or say a word as she felt like her voice had gotten lost.

Gods, she could barely take her eyes away from Draco as he sat back down patiently and began spreading his legs wide enough for her to clearly see how blessed he was with the life that was bestowed upon him.

 


	5. IV Apartment 615

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> The long hiatus was uncalled for and really quite sad and all and was even topped by a car crash last Saturday night with my brother with me (it was our uber crashing behind another uber car and obviously our driver's fault) but Im just glad to be alive with my brother despite both our minor injuries.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than, here is a chapter. I'm going to be very happy if I'd hear from any of you out there as I'd need a bit more and extr hugs and love from everyone out there not just because of the accident but because a lot has happened since I've last posted.
> 
> My brother was also just whisked today to study abroad for about two years and won't be seeing him till then. And he's not just my favourite person but my partner in crime in everything and we've never parted ever in our lives. And this is just truly hard.
> 
> Oh gods. I'm going to cry now.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than please enjoy my post.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> xx
> 
>  
> 
> PS
> 
> Let me know how y'all are doin'
> 
>  
> 
> xx 

> **_Author's Notes:_ **
> 
> **_The long hiatus was uncalled for and really quite sad and all and was even topped by a car crash last Saturday night with my brother with me (it was our uber crashing behind another uber car and obviously our driver's fault) but Im just glad to be alive with my brother despite both our minor injuries._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Other than, here is a chapter. I'm going to be very happy if I'd hear from any of you out there as I'd need a bit more and extr hugs and love from everyone out there not just because of the accident but because a lot has happened since I've last posted._ **
> 
> **_My brother was also just whisked today to study abroad for about two years and won't be seeing him till then. And he's not just my favourite person but my partner in crime in everything and we've never parted ever in our lives. And this is just truly hard._ **
> 
> **_Oh gods. I'm going to cry now._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Other than please enjoy my post._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Lots of love_ **
> 
> **_xx_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_PS_ **
> 
> **_Let me know how y'all are doin'_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_xx_**   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Chapter IV_ **
> 
> **_Apartment 615_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Do you trust me?” the voice asked again._
> 
> _The sounds around them became clearer into what seemed like chaos._
> 
> _Her heart was beating fast now – from fear, from anticipation or whatever it was that caused it – she wasn’t sure._
> 
> _Why was the world in chaos?_
> 
> _What was going on?_
> 
> _“Do you trust me?” the voice repeated clearly._
> 
> _She wanted to know why he was asking but before she could even ask, her body moved in its own accord as if it was separate from her mind that was always reasonable and logical._
> 
> _She felt distracted for a split moment as she felt the warmth of fire suddenly coming around her._
> 
> _It was like they were suddenly lit into flames._
> 
> _Was it because he was gazing back at her with those eyes?_
> 
> _He waited as he stared back at her._
> 
> _Hermione nodded her head without missing a heartbeat._
> 
> _He took a tighter hold around her as the grounds beneath them started to completely give away._
> 
> _She moved closer to him, feeling secured and safe in his arms._
> 
> _She looked up and saw the features of his face._
> 
> _She knew that face too well._
> 
> _He smiled back at her with only his eyes speaking to her for what felt like the longest moment._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Can I trust you?” he asked her then._
> 
> _“Yes.” Hermione answered placing her hand around him as well._
> 
> _Her eyes widened as her voice echoed back into her ear._
> 
> _He smiled back at her._
> 
> _“Take my hand.”  he whispered with a smile despite the sadness in his beautiful eyes._
> 
> _“Until the end.” she whispered back at him taking his hand._
> 
> _He held it firmly and kissed it._
> 
>  
> 
> _“On the count of three.” he said._
> 
> _“On the what-“_
> 
> _“One.”_
> 
> _“Wait. What? What’s –“_
> 
> _“Two.”_
> 
> _“Hold on – what’s going on- what are you going-“_
> 
> _“Three.”_
> 
> _“Oh my god. I trust you!”_
> 
> _She braced herself and he took a tighter hold of her into his arms._
> 
> _The grounds faltered and the sensation of falling came without a warning._
> 
> _They were falling and her screams wouldn’t end in its deafening form._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hermione!”_
> 
> _Hermione blinked and quickly caught sight of her mug that nearly toppled over as Harry’s voice, shocking her back into her senses._
> 
> _She quickly pushed the mug back at the middle of the counter and turned to the drawer to get a napkin to wipe out the small drips of hot chocolate._
> 
> _“Are you alright?” Harry asked taking a towel instead and wiping the whole mess out._
> 
> _He closed the drawer and stared at her weary eyes._
> 
> _“I’m sorry. I just had some.. some thought in my head.”_
> 
> _“Thought in your head?” Harry repeated wearing a worried look over his face. “We were just talking about Malfoy and you spaced out.”_
> 
> _Hermione quickly looked up at him with question in her eyes._
> 
> _“We were talking about him?” she asked quickly scavenging her thoughts about the said boy._
> 
> _“Yes.” Harry slowly said walking to her and gently placing his hand over her forehead to check her temperature. “Are you alright?”_
> 
> _Hermione stared back at him._
> 
> _He had come over that morning to bring her some brunch and talk to her about the schedule for the week because they needed to visit the Weasley’s and Harry needed some helping hand on an errand._
> 
> _And then as Hermione finished up some scrambled eggs and toasts for him, she told him about Draco Malfoy’s scheduled session again and that she couldn’t leave it because he was to her temporarily since she was the one who aided him first when he was taken to the hospital._
> 
> _And as they were talking about the boy, Hermione told him she’d make him some hot chocolate while Harry spoke about Draco and then she was silent the whole time and little did he know she had spaced out._
> 
> _It wasn’t the first time it has happened and Hermione wouldn’t admit it to him but it was worrying her a little._
> 
> _“I’m only tired.” Hermione said. “I’m sorry. I haven’t slept well over the week. There were too many things to be done at the hospital. Anyway. Speaking of the patients.. have you checked at the Ministry about the incident? What’s caused it and all?”_
> 
> _Harry took his sausage and scrambled egg platter from the counter and went to the small dining table and began his breakfast._
> 
> _“Nope.” Harry said. “It’s still under investigation and it’s top secret project.”_
> 
> _“Top secret?” Hermione asked with a raised brow as she took her plate with her and sat down with him and began her breakfast as well._
> 
> _“Ofcourse I’d tell you about it.” Harry assured her with a smirk. “But at the moment, there’s really nothing in the department that could be important. How are you patients who were in the incident?”_
> 
> _Hermione gobbled down her toast and took a mouthful of bacons and eggs._
> 
> _“They’re alright in a sense.” Hermione said. “I mean, everyone is physically alright.. and well, I’ve really checked their records and been visiting some of them through group sessions and stuff.. they’re all okay. Well, except-“_
> 
> _“Except for Malfoy.” Harry finished for her with a little annoyance in his tone. “Are you sure he’s just not playing you around or something?”_
> 
> _Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Harry, considering the thought._
> 
> _“I don’t think so.” she quietly said. “I mean…I’ve done tests on him and well, he seems physically well and only his.. He’s been complaining about some dreams so I had to give him some Dreamless Potion.”_
> 
> _“And the result?” Harry curiously asked getting another of the bacon and sausage from the large platter._
> 
> _Hermione shook her head gulping from her freshly made orange juice._
> 
> _“I’m about to find out within this week.” Hermione said. “That’s what we’ll be talking about in our next session. He seems.. withdrawn from the world lately if I’d observe the things he’d tell me.”_
> 
> _“Like what?”_
> 
> _“Well, he doesn’t work that’s for sure. And he says he couldn’t really remember what makes him feel all happy and jolly before the accident – or rather what occupied his time.”_
> 
> _“Nothing occupies his time.” Harry told her. “He’s a bum. He doesn’t have to work. He owns an empire.”_
> 
> _“Yeah. But.. I asked him about hobbies…and he’d just laugh about all of it or like brush it away. So I don’t push through the questions because that tells me he’s not ready to tell me.”_
> 
> _“So what is he ready to tell you?”_
> 
> _Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to answer._
> 
> _To be honest, she wasn’t sure._
> 
> _Draco seemed to be quite different from the boy she knew from school and as of the moment, the things he tells her are things that are not – well, very Draco-ish._
> 
> _“Well he likes to read.” Hermione said. “Two of our sessions he had a book with him while he waited for his turn.”_
> 
> _“Well, he was second to you in our final year. Right?” Harry told her. “Not much of a surprise there that he is smart.”_
> 
> _“He’s smart.” Hermione agreed with him. “But, something feels amiss.”_
> 
> _“Like?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know, Harry.” Hermione said pushing her plate slightly away from her as she laid herself back at her chair looking up at Harry._
> 
> _Come to think of it, something felt peculiarly odd about the boy._
> 
> _“Well, just observe if he’s just toying with you.” Harry said. “Even if he’s paying the sessions, it isn’t right for him to waste our time just incase he is doing something or rather doing this for fun. You know what I mean?”_
> 
> _Hermione nodded and agreed with him._
> 
> _“I mean, at the end of the day, it’s still Malfoy, you know.” Harry said with a concerned look over his face. “I told professor Lupin about him lately and all these therapy.”_
> 
> _“What did he say?” Hermione asked as she finished up her breakfast._
> 
> _“He told me to tell you that.” Harry said with a nod. “To tell you to be careful and to watch your back. In the first place, why did he agree for you to be his Healer in charge when we all know how he treated and looked at you back at school, right?”_
> 
> _There was a hint and touch of hurt in Hermione’s chest but she quickly brushed it away as it was an unfamiliar feeling especially if in relation to Draco Malfoy._
> 
> _“I agree.” Hermione quietly said wondering, thinking now about all of their previous encounters. “Tell professor Lupin thank you and that we’d update him.”_
> 
> _Harry nodded and stared concernedly back at her._
> 
> _“Be careful, Hermione.” Harry warned her gently. “It’s still Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy boy we knew from school. I don’t think the war could just change everyone.”_
> 
> _Hermione nodded quietly at him with nothing else to say._
> 
> _Because that was exactly what she’d been curious about – something seemed to have drastically changed in Draco Malfoy since the war had been won over._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _It has been two days since the weekend breakfast at Hermione’s place and the week had barely gone on and she was already halfway stressed with all the paper work she had to do._
> 
> _Tuesday lunch time was Draco’s noted appointment with her and she had found herself up early and quickly finishing everything else she had to finish as to ensure that she would have more than enough time for Draco’s 1pm session with her._
> 
> _Hermione had even placed an effort to put her next session by 4pm incase she needed to extend Draco’s appointment._
> 
> _She even finished her brunch early and was ready in her small office to see him for his next exam and session with her when a hospital attendee._
> 
> _But half past one came by and another hour had passed and Draco was nowhere in sight._
> 
> _He was usually very early or just right on time._
> 
> _And today, he was an hour and a half late._
> 
> _Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she finished reading files and folders after another, had finished organizing a desk drawer and even alphabetically organized an archives of her patients’ names as she waited for Draco._
> 
> _But he was nowhere in sight._
> 
> _No note, no owl, no nothing._
> 
> _Hermione heavily sighed, losing her patience._
> 
> _She was sure that he knows today was his next session and last time they talked, nothing was wrong with him and he even told her that he’d be looking forward to the next session._
> 
> _It was nearly three in the afternoon and he was nowhere in sight._
> 
> _Hermione removed her Healer robes and moved to her other table to check the date and time in her work planner._
> 
> _It was there, clearly written – Draco Malfoy – 1-4pm session/exam/one on one meeting._
> 
> _It was nearly three and he was nowhere._
> 
> _What could have happened?_
> 
> _Hermione battled in her head wondering what could possibly happened or where the boy was when there was a knock at her door._
> 
> _She looked up with agitation hoping it was Draco._
> 
> _The door opened and she was ready to berate him about being very late and how unprofessional he was for making her wait when she saw that it wasn’t Draco._
> 
> _It was a mere hospital attendee who was at the door holding a small card in her hand._
> 
> _“Healer Granger?” asked the young girl._
> 
> _“Yes.” Hermione said quickly walking to the door. “How can I help?”_
> 
> _“A note came in. it’s from your patient.” the attendee said reading the small card. “It’s from someone named – Dra – Dray—Draco-“_
> 
> _“Draco Malfoy.” Hermione finished quickly snatching up the note card. “Where’s he?”_
> 
> _“It was owled.” the attendee answered her._
> 
> _“Owled?” Hermione repeated eyes wide in irritation._
> 
> _She quickly opened the note card and read that he couldn’t make it today at the session because he needed to stay at his apartment for something of ‘great importance’._
> 
> _Hermione’s brows raised._
> 
> _She folded the card, fuming in anger._
> 
> _Hermione turned to the attendee and thanked her and quickly closed the door._
> 
> _Placing her hands around her waist and pacing her room, she held the card in her other hand._
> 
> _Draco wasn’t showing up for today’s session because he had to attend on something important in his apartment._
> 
> _He purposely didn’t want to come on time and had sent the note very late – obviously hoping she was already attending to another patient or so._
> 
> _Her eyes lit up as she threw the card over her table and at the other side, she noticed that his address was written._
> 
> _He had written that if there was another set of questionaire for him to answer, she could freely owl at the address and that he’d finish it up and give it back to her once he’s done._
> 
> _Hermione considered the whole idea of it._
> 
> _She checked her time and clearly, there was nothing to do anymore since nobody booked her for appointment for the rest of the day._
> 
> _Battling with herself and not wanting to clearly think things through, Hermione quickly grabbed her planner and shoved it in her bag and grabbed her Healer robes and shoved it inside it as well._
> 
> _She quickly slung her back around herself and grabbed the notecard and took flight out of her office and made her way as fast as her agitated self could bring her towards the address written at the card._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Do you trust me?” the voice asked again._
> 
> _The sounds around them became clearer into what seemed like chaos._
> 
> _Her heart was beating fast now – from fear, from anticipation or whatever it was that caused it – she wasn’t sure._
> 
> _Why was the world in chaos?_
> 
> _What was going on?_
> 
> _“Do you trust me?” the voice repeated clearly._
> 
> _She wanted to know why he was asking but before she could even ask, her body moved in its own accord as if it was separate from her mind that was always reasonable and logical._
> 
> _She felt distracted for a split moment as she felt the warmth of fire suddenly coming around her._
> 
> _It was like they were suddenly lit into flames._
> 
> _Was it because he was gazing back at her with those eyes?_
> 
> _He waited as he stared back at her._
> 
> _Hermione nodded her head without missing a heartbeat._
> 
> _He took a tighter hold around her as the grounds beneath them started to completely give away._
> 
> _She moved closer to him, feeling secured and safe in his arms._
> 
> _She looked up and saw the features of his face._
> 
> _She knew that face too well._
> 
> _He smiled back at her with only his eyes speaking to her for what felt like the longest moment._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Can I trust you?” he asked her then._
> 
> _“Yes.” Hermione answered placing her hand around him as well._
> 
> _Her eyes widened as her voice echoed back into her ear._
> 
> _He smiled back at her._
> 
> _“Take my hand.”  he whispered with a smile despite the sadness in his beautiful eyes._
> 
> _“Until the end.” she whispered back at him taking his hand._
> 
> _He held it firmly and kissed it._
> 
>  
> 
> _“On the count of three.” he said._
> 
> _“On the what-“_
> 
> _“One.”_
> 
> _“Wait. What? What’s –“_
> 
> _“Two.”_
> 
> _“Hold on – what’s going on- what are you going-“_
> 
> _“Three.”_
> 
> _“Oh my god. I trust you!”_
> 
> _She braced herself and he took a tighter hold of her into his arms._
> 
> _The grounds faltered and the sensation of falling came without a warning._
> 
> _They were falling and her screams wouldn’t end in its deafening form._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck.” Hermione loudly muttered as she nearly tripped over the small steps of the apartment.
> 
> She had obviously spaced out again with thoughts in her head about that same dream she kept on having.
> 
> She noted that maybe she also needed some Dreamless Potion.
> 
> She stared at the card in her hand after Apparating and stared up at the tall building in front of her.
> 
> It wasn’t an extravagant or expensive looking high-rise building as she had expected it to be.
> 
> And truth be told, it only looked somewhere like the same apartment building that Harry was presently living in – tall and slightly Victorian and modern looking – large yet somewhere in between a minimalist and ordinary time of building.
> 
> She had wondered if Draco was really staying in this place.
> 
> Why was he not staying at the Malfoy Manor anyway?
> 
> The building was an apartment type and obviously, there were other people in it and she hardly imagined that Draco was the type to want to live in a place that had a lower class population existing in his midst.
> 
> Pushing the thought away, Hermione took the small steps and read through the buzz at Draco’s apartment.
> 
> “Here goes nothing.” Hermione muttered buzzing by the apartment.
> 
> She buzzed once, twice.
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> She buzzed again and again.
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> She was beginning to be very impatient.
> 
> She buzzed three times, eyes narrowed and lips curled at the time she has already wasted for the afternoon just for Draco Malfoy.
> 
> She wasn’t sure what made her mad – the idea that she’s wasting time for a patient or was wasting time for Draco Malfoy for no apparent relevant reason.
> 
> Hermione buzzed several more times until a window from her side was drawn.
> 
> An old-looking man was staring at her with wonder and anger in her face.
> 
> “I’m sorry.” Hermione said quickly drawing herself away from the buzzer. “I was just-“
> 
> “Just get in!” he called out loudly at her buzzing her in. “If you’re buzzing for that boy, just get in! He doesn’t seem to know how to buzz people in. He barely answers!”
> 
> And then Hermione heard the man let her access in the apartment.
> 
> She apologized and thanked the old man several more times and let herself in the apartment.
> 
> A small foyer and a long staircase up to the many floors up the building came to her.
> 
> There seemed to be no elevator insight or rather a working one.
> 
> She read the card again and was glad that Draco was only staying at the 7th floor.
> 
> Hermione stared at the small stairs and at the few floors she needed to climb and was glad that it wasn’t much anyway, after all seven floors were still seven.
> 
> Hermione heavily sighed and began her small, quick and quiet footsteps up the staircase.
> 
> And as Hermione made each step that took her breath away, Hermione cursed and thought of each thing she would tell Draco the moment she comes to face him in just a few minutes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There was loud music – no, there was music.
> 
> There was music as she reached a landing of what looked like only two door apartment floor.
> 
> There were still about five more floors but this was the seventh.
> 
> She looked left and right to check which door had the “615” label on it.
> 
> Hermione turned to her left and found it and quickly went to the old door with cracking sounds from the floor as she made each step.
> 
> Hermione knocked without reluctance.
> 
> “Malfoy!” Hermione called out with several knock all at once. “Malfoy!”
> 
> She called out over the playing music.
> 
> She listened intently as it sounded some slightly loud instrumental music.
> 
> Was this Draco’s apartment?
> 
> There was no answer.
> 
> She placed her ear over the door and could hear the music and then she heard a movement.
> 
> “Mother of fuckers.” Hermione angrily said knocking again. “Malfoy! Open this door! Malfoy!”
> 
> The music played on and the movements in the room continued.
> 
> Hermione was really losing it this time.
> 
> “Draco!” she now yelled uncaring if the whole building heard her up. “Draco Malfoy!”
> 
> She knocked several more times as the music continued on.
> 
> She shook her head and ready to pull her wand out when she heard the chains being moved and the door being opened.
> 
> “Yes?” called out a voice as a face peeped through the door from the chained gap.
> 
> Hermione stared back at Draco’s face who looked back at her with both glee and surprise.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” he asked quickly fidgeting to untie the chains from the door.
> 
> “What am I doing here?!” Hermione breathlessly repeated as Draco successfully opened the door for her.
> 
> She stared back at him now knowing what to say.
> 
> He was wearing black sweatpants, a green long-sleeved Muggle clothes and his hair were tangled at all sides and sweat was also dripping at the side of his face.
> 
> By the looks of it, he was very busy with something – or someone.
> 
> Hermione’s eyes narrowed.
> 
> “Are you with someone?” she asked accusingly.
> 
> Draco’s eyes widened and he quickly opened the door in its full form to let her see that he was alone.
> 
> “No.” he answered. “I’m just finishing some work.”
> 
> “Finishing work?” Hermione unbelievably repeated knowing he was unemployed anyway. “You were supposed to meet me today. Did you forget you had an appointment with me?”
> 
> “No.” Draco quickly answered. “That’s why I sent you a note-“
> 
> “You could have told me earlier – I waited for you. That was so unprofessional-“  
> “How about have a drink?” Draco interrupted her with a smile.
> 
> “You were- have a what?” Hermione asked, suddenly confused.
> 
> “Have a drink.” Draco said spreading a wider smile. “Come. I’ll make you something.”
> 
> Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that she didn’t plan on getting in his apartment or staying for long but he had already pulled her by the wrist inside and closed the door behind her, ensuring the locks and the chains were in their right place before turning to her with a playful smile over her face.
> 
> “I don’t want a drink-“ Hermione protested trying not to look at his barechest and loose pajamas from his waist down. “I want to know why-“
> 
> “Oh, shush, Granger.” Draco said shaking his head and opening the door for her. “You talk too much, Hermione.”
> 
> Hermione tried to look angry and professional at the same time and was just battling in her head for the next words and banters she’d throw his way when Draco fully opened the door and without warning but only a mischievous smile from his handsome face, did he take her by the arm and pulled her hard inside his private apartment and closing the door behind her, locking everything back in place.


	6. Fridays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!!! 
> 
> Happy Friday from my end of the world.   
> I am well and better recovered now from the accident that I've endured about two weeks ago. 
> 
> I've rested and did some of my chores and errands and writing for the week and am happy that I'll be fully back to work by next week. 
> 
> Hope everyone else is doing alright and fine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! 
> 
> Lots of love and tell me what you think!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> xx

 

**Chapter V**

**Fridays**

 

 

_It was a few months since the Battle of Hogwarts, 1998._

_Hogwarts has just been rebuilt and the year that was cut short was reopened on that academic school year._

_Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts to finish her academic life._

_Harry and Ron were still undecided if they will fully return to the school and so this week that it was reopened, they were at a Ministry of Magic Auror Seminar that they preferred to attend that the school’s reopening._

_The week was irregular and yesterday, she arrived boarded the Hogwarts Express together with some old friends that were returning to school to resume with her._

_Today was the first class and it was Charms._

_They were only now asked to sign up for the classes for their NEWTs for the careers they planned for._

_She had been battling what she wanted and it seems she had a calling at the Healer position._

_She could have gotten any job she wanted without finishing school but she wanted to finish school._

_And signing up for that career, there was a lot of major classes she had to take but none she hasn’t taken since their school days._

_As usual as ever, she preferred to take a seat the front row and was glad to find Luna earlier who was also taking the same class as Neville._

_They were going to get something at the library since Neville forgot to order a book for this class that he also forgot that he has to take to become an expert Herbology professor someday._

_Some things never change._

_Hermione agreed and said she’d reserve three front seats for them._

_It was still early in the morning and she thought she was the first to get to the classroom._

_But upon arriving there, even if professor Flitwick wasn’t there yet, someone was already in the room._

_Draco Malfoy was seated at the farthest seat at the back of the room that was overlooking the window at the very end of the classroom._

_He was in full school uniform, a black sweated over himself and he was staring out of the window and not realizing that someone else had arrived._

_Hermione’s eyes narrowed._

_Despite the war that has been and the way he had saved Harry’s life at the battle when he threw his wand back at him, there were things that couldn’t just change._

_Hermione wondered what career he was going to take after Hogwarts because he was taking one of the major classes at the school._

_It took him a while to notice her when she was already seated at the front and was taking out her things._

_But he didn’t say anything._

_He knew she’d be there._

_He knew she’d be taking all the major classes – all the same classes he would be taking for the year._

_Hermione heard Draco sigh heavily at the back and then heard him arranging his things as well._

_It was fifteen minutes later that Luna and Neville arrived and sat next to her and sooner, more students came and flooded the room in and filed inside just as professor Flitwick arrived five minutes to class time._

_He greeted them cheerfully and made a long fifteen minutes speech of how life has been for him and how the war has changed him and how he was glad to be there with the rest of the familiar faces._

_He made other speeches that bored most of the class but also made the rest enjoy as it was eating the class time and that would mean there weren’t much to be done on the first day._

_Draco on the other hand looked like he was at the verge of jumping out of the window if the professor doesn’t stop speaking any moment._

_And that was when Hermione noticed something._

_Draco was different._

_Before, when he was bored or had some disagreeable feeling in a class, he’d have say about anything._

_He would make unwanted or negative comments or would be snickering at the back with his friends._

_But something was amiss._

_He was at the very back, seated far from the rest and even from the two other Slytherins who were also taking the class._

_He was patiently waiting for the class to begin but was obviously disinterested with the rest of the world._

_It wasn’t until professor Fliwick asked them to pair themselves for the school year’s project that Hermione turned back her attention to class._

_She quickly reached to Neville to offer herself as his partner since he always wanted her as partner to help her in any class as before._

_But to her surprise, Neville politely declined._

_She smiled and listened to his explanation that this year, he would step up his game and brave up the classes and try to do things the other way – partnering himself to other students and not depending totally on her help._

_He told her that he didn’t want to offend her but wanted to be independent as soon enough, they’d all be in the outside world._

_Hermione was glad for this change and was actually happy for him._

_He partnered himself with Luna._

_Hermione looked around and saw that most had paired themselves to the classmate already next to them and just as she was about to reach to Seamus who was also taking the class with them, he had partnered himself with a Hufflepuff that she knew he had been trying to date since last year._

_He gave her an apologetic look as he transferred to the girl’s table and had realized that not partnering with her would leave her with no other choice for a partner._

_“Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please gather your things together in one table.” Professor Flitwick said as he enlisted the last of the pairs._

_Hermione’s eyes widened at the realization but Draco only looked bored._

_She huffed and was to turn to get her things when Draco slowly stood up and gathered his scarf from the back of his seat and grabbed all his things from the table._

_“I’ll transfer.” Draco quietly said without even meeting her gaze._

_Hermione only nodded quietly wishing that this wasn’t happening on the very first day._

_But it was._

_Sooner, Draco had settled next to her._

_Despite that they seated next to one another, he kept a good distance between them and instead of putting his things between them, he had placed them over the floor next to him at his other side and settled a small notebook and quill on the table and edged at the edge of the chair to keep himself as far from her as possible._

_She gazed at him._

_He wasn’t paying attention to her but was attentive to class and he didn’t look anywhere near interested into mocking her or having to say anything like his usual self._

_Hermione was barely listening to the professor’s instructions on the project that was to be done and realized that Draco was already taking notes and she must as well._

_She was about to raise her hand to ask the book the professor had just mentioned as she scavenged for another quill to write down the rest of her notes but Draco answered her without even looking up at her or turning to her direction._

_“Middleton Charms Book Seventh Edition.” Draco muttered to her as he continued writing the fast instruction of professor Flitwick._

_“They don’t have this at the library.” Hermione muttered remembering that two years ago she was looking for this particular book and was sure that it wasn’t available._

_“They don’t.” Draco answered her as he continued to scrawl down. “We have a copy at home. I’ll owl to have it sent by tomorrow morning.”_

_Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he already moved a little away from her and looked up at the board as the activity was about to begin._

_And for the rest of the lesson, Hermione had to choice but to participate and listen to class with as much focus as she can while the rest of her attention and body anticipated and waited for any form of attack that Draco could do against her now that they were only inches apart and would be partner for the rest of the semester._

_But nothing came._

_“I’ll see you again later and we must finish all the schedule and planning on Friday then.” Draco agreed to her given schedule. “See you after lunch.”_

_He was quiet and agreeable that Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if he was alright as he was not his usual broad, proud and annoying self._

_But after an hour and a half, Hermione only found herself agreeing to meet Draco at the library after lunch since their classes will now be different until three that afternoon._

_They agreed to have the free period after lunch to work on the library for the projects they would have to enlist things together and plan the semester schedules ahead._

_And as they parted ways at the corridor, Hermione realized that some things never change and some maybe, could have sudden and drastic changes._

_And she would have the rest of the school year to find out exactly all about it._

 

Hermione reluctantly stood in the midst of his apartment for a full ten minutes without moving any part of her body except her eyes as she observed her surroundings.

Whatever she had in her mind for Draco’s present apartment to look like, it was nothing she’d really expected.

 

It looked comfortable and cozy but it was small and it looked like he had been moving things around.

There was a narrow foyer when she entered, a door to the left that she supposed was his small kitchen and dinning and a door that led to what was supposedly the living room.

But it wasn’t.

Instead, it was replaced by a room with a paint stained carpet, two long couches, a couple of half empty bookshelves and a large table and the place where the window should have been was covered in what looked like different empty boards for paintings.

 

“Did you just move in?” she wondered out loud as she entered the small living room.

She could hear Draco opening drawers at the kitchens as he offered her some tea that she already declined to drink.

“Uhm.. not sure..” Draco called back at her and she heard another drawer as he fidgeted for what she supposed were teaspoons and small jars for sugar and milk. “I think a few months.”

“You’re not…sure?” Hermione slowly asked back as her eyes narrowed when she stepped on and nearly trip over what looked like a small empty case of brushes and a couple of empty cans of paint next to it.

She looked down and stared at the empty cans and jars of paint, used brushes, half empty glasses of water that had been used to painting and cleaning brushes and other materials.

For a moment she thought he had been painting the apartment, until she realized the half empty and empty canvasses around the room.

Her eyes moved around the room where little light came through the gaps of the window and the table that held the Victorian looking lamps that must’ve lit the room at night.

She walked to the empty canvasses and half used where Draco seemed to have been using and painting on for quite some time now.

“I didn’t know you paint.” Hermione said half to Draco and half to herself as she stared at the colours expanding and reflected upon the boards of canvass that piled up the windowsill and the wall at the other side of the room.

“I didn’t know it either.” Draco chuckled without a thought and Hermione shot him a look.

He only inclined his head that she could continue viewing all his scattered materials.

Mostly showed what looked like random visuals of abstract colours and shapes and some, the ones who actually had something relevant or meaning in them, were the half-finished ones.

“What do you want to drink?” Draco’s voice called back as she heard him stir what sounded as a pitcher. “Do you want this cold or hot?” he called back at her.

Hermione didn’t answer as she then moved to the half empty bookshelves and stared at the stuff that Draco had been reading.

There were freebie Muggle magazines, a couple of newspapers of both the Muggle world and the Daily Prophet and stacks of old Hogwarts books and reference books.

Nothing in the books in his shelves told her that he had been reading recently but rather organizing the shelf.

She moved across the room and her leg hit three boxes across the floor and when she checked them, they were actually more books.

Hermione bent down and read the label for each box just as Draco came into the room holding out two tall glasses of cold tea.

 

“I didn’t put milk incase you didn’t like.” Draco said smiling at her and offering her one of the glasses.

Hermione looked back and was relieved to see that he had worn a nice black wool jogging pants and a shirt over himself.

She couldn’t help but think that he looked like a Muggle in his choice of downtown clothing.

“Thanks.” Hermione said taking the glass and not intending to drink its contents. “How long have you been painting?”

“Dunno.. not long enough, I guess.” Draco casually said as he took a sip from his glass and walked across the room to straighten one of the canvass before settling himself onto one side of one of the couches.

 

He looked up at her as he took another sip and waited for her to join him.

“I didn’t put anything on that if you must know.” Draco said with a smile pointing over her glass.

“Oh, no.. I didn’t..” Hermione quickly said blushing as she slowly moved towards the other couch and sat quietly down. “I didn’t want one.”

Normally, Draco would have found it rude and normally Hermione would not have said that.

But she didn’t care in this case, well not really.

It was Draco Malfoy so there wasn’t really any formality or politness needed – not that he had been nice to her all their lives for her to do that.

“Well, suit yourself.” Draco said finishing half of his. “It’s just that it’s nice to drink when it’s cold and all.”

Hermione just nodded at him and watched him finish his drink as her eyes moved around the room – anywhere but at Draco’s direction.

“So why are you here?” Draco asked her as he reached forward to get her glass of untouched cold tea.

“I thought we’re doing this therapy here.” Hermione said with a slightly annoyed look over her face.

“Therapy?” he asked with a raised brow.

Hermione sharply turned to him with another raised brow.

“Your therapy.” she simply repeated nodding towards the small bandage that was still over the left side of his forehead. “You didn’t want to do it at St. Mungo’s so you requested for a special scheduled treatment, yes?”

Her voice was cold and she looked like she wanted to finish this as fast as she could possibly do so without having much to do with him – which was close to impossible.

 

It was obvious that she didn’t want to do it but her job calls for it and that as a Healer in Training, she was required to do this job.

She looked back at him and he was now drinking from her untouched glass.

“Well?” Hermione impatiently said. “I do have other patients after you, Malfoy.”

Draco only nodded at her as he lowered the glass to stare back at her for a few moments as if appreciating her very presence in his apartment.

“Does Potter know you’re here?” he asked her slowly with a coy smile over his face.

“I can do whatever I want without Harry’s permission, thankyou.” Hermione snottily told him. “And he knows I’m at my job at this hour.”

_“Does he know I am your job?”_

“I beg your pardon?” Hermione shot back at him as her patience were slowing thinning at the boy she he hated most of her academic life.

“I ask if Potter knows I’m your new client.” Draco slowly asked her as if she wouldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Harry knows you’re my new patient.” Hermione answered him with a tone.

 _“I’m not your patient_.” Draco shot back and for that very brief moment, a spark of annoyance became evident from his tone.

He drained the second glass and settled it back down then stood up.

Hermione was slightly alarmed but she remained calm and seated as she merely watched Draco move around the room.

 

He took a large box from the table and opened it up to reveal a couple of half over-used pastels and grabbed one of the half-painted canvasses and he began to draw slowly, smoothly over it.

Hermione quietly watched from the back as he moved his arms around the canvass creating lines, shapes and shading a few areas with various of colours from the box he had opened.

 

She remained still, observant of Draco’s actions and movement and Draco was well aware that she was already taking mental notes and records of each of his movements.

He knew what she was and why she was there.

But he wasn’t demented or traumatized from the accident and yet there he was, doing his usual personal thing that he barely shared with anyone in the world.

“How long have you been painting? Drawing?” Hermione’s voice interrupted his thoughts as his light blue shading continued at an upper part area of the very large canvass.

“Long enough but not long enough.” Draco shortly answered her as he continued to share the same spot of the board.

Hermione noted the change in his tone as he started to work on his art.

It was odd to watch Draco Malfoy in a different kind of activity and spectrum – he looked and felt like a very different person.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she tried to move a little from her spot to see what he was creating but it was hard to tell because of his body and height that covered most of the canvass.

“You don’t know?” Hermione slowly asked taking further mental notes. “You don’t remember?”

“I don’t know.” Draco honestly answered her. “Nothing serious, possibly just a hobby.”

But Hermione thought that was a lie.

The way the room and area looked, it seemed to her that he had been painting – and painting in frustration – for weeks and months now.

The way the room was set, the boards and canvasses and the conditions of the materials in the room told her a rough estimate of a few weeks and months of when he began this newly so-called hobby of his.

“What do you usually paint?” Hermione slowly asked in genuine curiosity.

“Nothing specifically.” Draco said as he took another blue shade and added to the area he had been shading. “Whatever comes to mind.”

“Whatever comes to mind.” Hermione quietly repeated as her eyes continued to move around the room.

“Are you writing my answers down?” Draco asked as he suddenly looked back at her.

She heard the clatter of pastels down the floor as he sharply turned to her with eyes that moved from her face to her hands and back.

She had shuffled her hand back over her knees as she had almost reached for her bag to indeed write these all down.

“Write what?” she asked him looking straight at him thankful that she haven’t yet reached for her bag and notes.

“I thought you were writing it all down.” Draco said as he calmed himself and turned back to his work. “That’s what you usually do, don’t you?”

Draco slowly turned back to her again.

“No.” Hermione quickly said, surprised at the movement as she was halfway moving to the other side of the couch to see what he had been doing.

 

Draco stared back at her with keen eyes.

He smiled and put down the pastel and moved away from the board.

“You can come closer and see what I’m doing.” Draco said stepping away from the canvass. “I don’t mind that you see it.”

Hermione stared at him, reluctant to get anywhere closer Draco.

She wasn’t taking notes anyway – just mental notes.

Hermione nodded and walked towards him as she found craning her neck to see it was stupid enough to do.

She neared the canvass and her eyes narrowed at what he called himself as ‘art’.

There was nothing in the large canvass that made sense to her.

There were seemingly blurry lines and shades of dark shades but there was nothing visually evident in the artwork that made sense to her.

“Do you like it?” Draco asked her with a smile.

She stared at the painting, cramming in her head to comment what she was seeing because as far as she could tell, there was nothing in it that made sense.

“Is this abstract?” she slowly asked not wanting to offend him.

“No.” Draco answered her as he stood next to her, arms folded and staring back at his work. “I don’t think so. But it’s neither Victorian art.. I’ve been trying.. but Renaissance isn’t likely my style either.”

 

Hermione stared back at him.

How did he know much about arts?

When did he ever read books about our? Let alone the specifics of arts and everything else in between?  


Her eyes then ran up and down and he looked like a laid-back Muggle artist by the way he dressed himself.

“What is it?” he asked as he noticed her staring intently at him as if questioning his taste of style.

“Nothing.” Hermione quickly said as she looked away and stared back at the painting she didn’t understand. “Why are you using dark colours?” she asked then.

She realized that was a relevant attribute to her patient’s case.

“I don’t know.” Draco said. “It calls to me.”

She only nodded.

That was indeed a relevant information, suggesting something about his subconscious that was refusing to come out fully and may perhaps be commuting through and out of him through his arts.

But why did he not remember and know when he started doing this hobby?   


 

“Is there a particular subject in your art?” she asked biting her lower lip and mentally taking note to herself that she has to read about Muggle arts tonight when she gets home because she has absolutely no idea about the important aspects of arts.

“I don’t know.” Draco replied with a thoughtful look over his pointed face. “Just whatever comes to my mind.”

Silence took place as they stared at the unknown subject for Draco’s painting.

There was really nothing in it that suggested any other relevant information for Hermione about his thinking.

“Do you wanna talk about your art?” Hermione quietly asked him.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Draco asked her back and his face spread into a coy smile. “Is there anything else you would like to talk about?”

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away from the painting.

“We can talk about your work or your life or post Hogwarts life.” Hermione said although the last topic would be sensitive enough as she knew half the story of what happened to his post Hogwarts life.

 

“Nothing about me is interesting.” Draco said as he followed her back to the couch. “But I am interested to know more of you.”

Hermione looked up at him and he was staring down at her as if she was some gift of the gods to him.

He settled down next to her and had his leg stretched out that he was blocking her from moving out from him.

Her eyes shot him another look.

“Tell me about you, ‘Mione.” Draco said with a smile. “Are you dating anyone these days?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione snapped at him as she began reaching for her bag.

“Are you dating anyone these days?” Draco very slowly repeated as he inched closer to her for every word that he had said.

“I think that’s none of your business. And don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” Draco asked him. “Everyone calls you that.”

Hermione stared at him.

 

_Everyone she was close to called her that._

 

But Draco Malfoy?

 

She’s never remembered ever being close to the son of the Dark Lord’s most loyal servant.

Draco sensed her indifference and he quickly looked regretful.

“Sorry.” Draco quietly said. “That was out of the line. I should call you Healer Granger?”

She stared back at him, trying to read and sense his genuine intention.

“You can call me Hermione if you would like.” Hermione said after a thoughtful moment. “I’m still in training.”

“So would you like to go out with me, Hermione?” Draco then coolly asked.

She grabbed her bag from near his arm and placed it over herself as if using it as some form of shield from him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he asked inching another gap closer her. “With me?”

“No.” Hermione said although she inched a movement away from him. “I would just like my personal space.”

Draco stared at her, a smile spreading across his face.

He was obviously relishing that moment.

“You’re enjoying this.” Hermione commented and she suddenly stood up. “You know what, you’ll see me at my office at St. Mungo’s. If you don’t want a group therapy, we’ll do it there. But we’re not doing it here.”

Hermione began to move and walk away from him when Draco suddenly grabbed her wrist back.

She stared back at him and both of them stared at their hands that was attached to one another.

Draco quickly let go as if he wasn’t himself when he did it.

 

“Sorry.” Draco said yet again. “Reflex.”

Hermione stared up at him and he was giving him an ashamed look that was very evident from his eyes.

She sighed, trying to calm herself and understand that he had been traumatized by the explosion from the accident and he was probably not himself.

“I’m sorry too.” Hermione quietly said. “I should be handling this better.”

She stared at him and he looked somber as if Christmas had been canceled.

“Okay, if you’re really not comfortable at St. Mungo’s that’s understandable. But I’m not comfortable at your place. Can we do it then at a coffee shop?”

His eyes suddenly lit up and a bright look appeared over his place.

“Are you asking me on a date?” he asked her with a genuine smile.

“No.” Hermione said with a restrained laugh. “We’ll do your therapy with me at a coffeeshop. A neutral ground for the both of us. You don’t like it at the hospital and I don’t like it here – at a coffee shop then?”

“Well, maybe.” Draco thoughtfully answered. “When?”

“I’ll fix my schedule.” Hermione said slinging her bag around her shoulders as she began to make it to the door with Draco following her like a dog that didn’t want his master to leave. “I’ll let you know.”

She was about to open the door but Draco placed his arm over it and closed it at her face.

 

She looked back at him.

“How about Friday, eight in the evening? Coffee and dinner and I’ll pick you up at St Mungo’s?” he offered her with an assurance in his tone.

“I’ll fix my schedule-“

“Should you be catering to my needs?” he asked her with a confident look.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hermione asked with a smirk.

“Don’t I get that privilege?” Draco asked her back with a smile, folding his arms and settling himself against the door to ensure that she doesn’t get out.

“You are truly enjoying this, you prick.” Hermione commented folding her arms and standing straight in her attempt to match his height which was close to impossible.

“Well, we can not do this.” Draco offered her as he settled his head back over the door with a fake smile over his face. “But I think this is a requirement for your job entry as in your training, yes?”

“You’re a mother fucker.” Hermione snapped at him unable to control herself.

Draco laughed at her.

“Language, Healer Granger.” Draco said and then his smile turned kind and genuine. “Seriously. Please?”

Hermione stared at him.

Something was nice when he said the world ‘please’.

“Fine.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ll meet you at the lobby near the pharmacy at the ground floor of the hospital. There are benches there you can wait for me.”

“Great then.” Draco said as he straightened himself up from the door and reached for the knob to open it for her. “I’ll see you on Friday. It’s a date then.”

“I’m sure it is.” Hermione muttered rolling her eyes and forcing herself out of the apartment as fast as she could get herself out.

“Take care.” Draco called out at her and she only waved back at him without turning back.

Draco called her back.

“Yes, yes, Friday!” Hermione called back down as she descended the apartment corridor. “Take care, Granger!” Draco called back at her with an obvious chuckle in his tone. “Cause I care!”   


Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled and didn’t turn her head back until she heard him close his door and lock back its metal locks.

And in herself, she’d never admit it but it was indeed a date on Friday.

 

 

 


	7. Melrose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Hermione into a place that after the passing of his mother, only he knows.   
>  A place unexpected and unexpected for Draco to even step foot into. 
> 
> Hermione begins to be enlightened by the side of Draco Malfoy that she has never thought to exist before. 
> 
> And the beguiling feeling isn't the surprise of it all, but the idea or rather the feeling that it is all too very familiar to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM ALIVE. 
> 
> I know that I've been updating very little on all the other stories and just now on this one.   
> The reasons? 
> 
> 1) summer in my country so my hands are full with teaching music schedules which is good because   
> 2) I've FINALLY moved out from home. I'm presently living at my favourite part of the city therefore 50% of my time is consumed by work and the other half by moving in and out of all my things from mom's house to my own apartment now.   
> 3) I've been suffering writer's block from all these hectic schedules and the stress that work and tasks of moving things around and from the old house and into my new apartment so apologies there. 
> 
> A good cup of joe right now at 10.35 in the evening and I've finished work, accomplished some chores and everything else in between. 
> 
> So good gracious, here's a very short YET significant chapter for all of you. 
> 
> I have not abandoned this story nor my other ones. 
> 
> After the summer schedule, I will have better time into witing and keeping things in a better order. 
> 
> Hope all is well at your end. 
> 
> Lots of love 
> 
> xx

**_Chapter VI_ **

**_Melrose Garden_ **

****

****

“Oh, stop fidgeting, Hermione!”

Hermione stared at her reflection by her office mirror after berating herself for the nth time.

She had finished work the whole day and had changed into the extra casual dress she’d brought in herself for the date she was having tonight.

“No, it’s not a date.” Hermione reminded herself staring at her reflection and thinking if she should get some lipbalm or lipstick on herself. “It’s therapy. _Therapy session._ Nothing more. He just said it’s a date because he’s an arse.”

Hermione stared back at her reflection and turned around to check her whole dress if it was perfect in place and pulled her hair up and pulled them in a wavy manner back down over her shoulders again.

 

The tresses had tamed through the years but it was never really totally straight nor totally tamed at all. But nevertheless, it was nowhere wild looking as when she was younger.

As she pouted her lips over her reflection and decided to settle on a very light lipstick to match the dress she changed into for the night, she kept talking to herself that it wasn’t a date.

She agreed to meet him about 6.16pm in the lobby but decided to go down fifteen minutes later than she should because she didn’t want him to think she had been looking forward to this Friday night date.

_No, it wasn’t a date at all._

 

And being late would tell him that she was a very busy person who was making her time for him and he should be grateful for it and not the other way around.

As Hermione stared at how she made herself, there was one thing that struck her.

She didn’t ask where they were going.

All they agreed upon was that he was going to pick her up at the lobby and didn’t tell her where they were going to do this ‘therapy’ session they were about to have.

She was hell sure it wasn’t in the hospital or at his apartment so that was safe.

But where exactly was he bringing her?

They didn’t talk about that one.

She also didn’t ask what she was supposed to wear.

Not that he has a say on it but she was suddenly concerned if her choice of clothing would match with the place he was taking her.

She didn’t want to be under or over-dressed at all.

 

“Granger? Granger?”

A loud and sudden knock came upon her office door.

Hermione nearly messed up her shading of her eyeshadow when the loud knock came.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip cursing Draco’s name.

“I’m in here.” Hermione quickly said. “Give me a minute-“

“I thought we’re meeting by six?” Draco called out and she heard him settle himself against her door.

She panicked even more when she could hear him humming against the door – obviously bored and already impatient.

“Can’t you wait downstairs?” she called out almost irritably as she pulled her hair straight back over her shoulders.

“I’ve been waiting for like what – fourteen minutes?” he called back at her as she rapped against the door again. “Granger, I thought you’re very, very conscious with time.”

“I am!” Hermione called back through gritted her teeth as she ran around her office looking for her scarf and purse that she completely had no idea of their whereabouts at that moment.

Draco leaned closer against the door, listening more, listening closely and could probably visualize that she was panicking her wits out inside her office.

He shook her head, amused at the way she sounded at the other side of the door.

It took her about another minute before he had raised his hand to knock again when the door suddenly opened before him.

Eyes wide in shock and breathless, Hermione stared at him for a moment, comprehending the man in front of him.

A curve of frown appeared upon her lips and Draco lowered his hand and stared back at her with a raised brow.

He looked surprised and yet amused at the same time.

Hermione had dressed well, out of her Healer robes but was wearing a really nice Ravenclaw blue dress with a nice black hugging belt design at her midrift and her hair was worn down in a wavy style and a pair of nice earrings elegantly hang around her ears.

She was completely overdressed but she was not going to let him know that now that she thought the same thing he was thinking.

She almost rolled her eyes.

Draco stood straighter and leaned against the door, staring at her as if she was some gift the gods had given him for all things possible.

“Well, well.. Look who’s up and excited?” he asked her coyly unable to suppress his amusement at the way she had dressed herself.

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked him with a horrid look over her face.

It wasn’t formal attire, but neither categorized as some casual walk in the park dress.

“I can change.” Hermione muttered obviously irritated already but before she could move away from him, Draco quickly reached out for her.

“You look perfect.” Draco said, without a blink of an eye as he gazed down at her, his wavy blonde hair making an airy movement at his sudden gesture forward her.

 

She stared at him, almost enamored at the look he was giving her.

She blinked away from him as she furiously flushed red at his compliment.

 

“This is a therapy session, Malfoy.” Hermione said trying to regain her composure as her eyes moved up and down him. “Nothing fancy.”

“I’m not the one wearing something fancy.” Draco sneered at her with a bemused look over his face.

“We can absolutely not do this you know.” Hermione reminded him crossing her arms. “My clinic is very much open for you.”

She was about to turn and slam the door at his face when he quickly made a step up her doorstep and reached for her wrist.

“Sorry.” Draco said quickly letting her hand go as her eyes looked down at his hand around her. “A little excited.”

 

Hermione was silenced by the gesture and she straightened up when he moved away from her.

He was wearing what looked like something better than black jogging pants, a pair of gray long-sleeved sweater that could match the Weasley sweater a pair of casual snickers and the same red scarf around his neck, screaming in Gryffindor colours.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her as he noticed her eyes moved to the scarf.

“Nothing.” Hermione lied looking away and locking her office door.

For some reason, there was something nice and quite familiar in what he was wearing.

Which was absolutely ridiculous because Draco Malfoy – for all the years she’s known him which was a lot – would never wear something akin to what he was wearing tonight.

He was wearing something resembling Muggle clothes put together.

 

“Do you like my scarf?” he asked as he obviously saw where her eyes had wondered.

 Hermione turned sharply at him.

“No.” she snapped at him before giving him a dark look and walking before him as she locked her door behind.

He smiled, quickly following her heeled steps behind her.

“You’re so irate.” Draco pointed out. “Are you hungry? We can eat first.”

Hermione eyed him as if he was already stating what was the obvious.

“Well aren’t we going to eat?” she asked Draco with a stern look. “Don’t tell me you’re taking me out today to sit in the park and just do that.”

Draco only smirked at her and then suddenly, he pulled her hand into his and pulled her out of the steps of the apartment.

“Too much talking, Granger.” Draco said at a bored tone staring at Hermione’s reaction who hasn’t recovered yet from what he had just done. “Seriously. You talk too, much. Come on, we’ll go somewhere else before we actually eat.”

“What? Where?” she asked in both an angry and worried voice as Draco locked the door up and pulled her with him.

“ _Still talking, Granger_.” Draco said as a smile was spreading across his face and was looking more excited as he dragged her away from his place. “Just relax. We won’t go anywhere unexciting.”

“Unexciting?” Hermione breathlessly said and she tugged her arm back from him. “Where are you taking me?”

Her tone was suddenly accusatory and she was giving him a very stern look.

Draco stared back at her, slightly confused at her.

She stared back up as if ready to strike.

“Tell me where we’re going and I’m going with you.” Hermione demanded placing both her arms over her chest protectively.

Draco stared at her, contemplating and then he shook his head.

“You come with me and I’ll tell you.” Draco said staring at her closely. “This wasn’t part of my itinerary, really. But since I made a promise, I’m keeping it. This is a favor to a job requirement, yes?”

Hermione gritted her teeth.

He smiled wider at her as he offered his hand back to her.

“Oh come on.” Draco said with a luring smile. “Don’t tell me you still don’t trust me?”

He made sense and she hated him for it.

“I don’t trust you. Not an inch.” Hermione snapped at him but she gestured that she’ll walk first before him. “Tell me where to go.”

And without even trying to hide it, Draco laughed out loud behind her, telling her exactly where and how they were getting to where he was bringing her.

 

 

 

 

For the last fifteen minutes, Hermione thought that they’ve come to the wrong place.

Draco had left her in a small lobby area of what looked like a small townhouse.

There were pretty much flowery decorations all over the walls and large comfortable couches.

He rang the bell and entered and told her to wait at the small waiting area.

Looking around she saw photos of old and young wizards alike, several shelves with what she supposed were some old books, a few lamps, dusty old carpets and the decors were nothing short of simple and basic.

She could hear Draco gently talking to a woman in her late 40s at the small registry area but couldn’t understand what they were whispering or talking about.

As she was busy looking around the arrayed photos of some cats and dogs with older people, she didn’t notice Draco had returned for her.

“Interesting, aren’t they?” his voice happily asked walking behind her.

She squealed and stared back angrily at him.

“Where are we?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“You’ll see.” Draco excitedly said taking her hand.

 

For a moment, she was reluctant and was about to snatch her hand back when the woman he had been talking to came into view.

She was wearing simple clothes but a very happy smile over her face.

“They’re ready, Mr. Malfoy.” she said in a happy tone as she nervously fidgeted her wand at her side.

“Alright then.” Draco said with a happier look over her face. “Thanks Candice. Come on, Hermione.”

Hermione only nodded and let Draco introduce her to the woman and vice versa as they walked down the small corridor to several more until they reached the back of the townhouse.

 

Candice had been talking a few things to Draco that barely made sense to Hermione and so she kept quiet and observant of her surroundings.

She led them at a backdoor and told Draco she would prepare tea and some snacks and left them.

“Remember, you have to speak very, very clearly.” Draco told her as he held the knob and was about to open it.

“What?” Hermione asked him with narrowed eyes. “What do you-“

“You’ll see. Don’t scream at them or talk too loud. They don’t like that. Just be clear about your words and tone. Alright? Are you ready?”

“I don’t-“

“Good. Let’s go.” Draco said and he pressed her hand firmly into his as he opened the door for them that led them to the large garden area at the back of the townhouse.

 

For a moment, Hermione thought that they have really come into the wrong place.

There were about a dozen of old people at the back and most of them were seated along wheeled chairs, some were toying around the garden’s flowers, some were seemingly speaking quietly or playing around some leaves and some were eating at one of the circular tables.

Her eyes were quick to notice atleast two other witches same age as Candice and one wizard who was helping out two elderly who were seated by some pots of the garden.

“Welcome to Melrose Garden.” Draco introduced happily as they stepped out onto the sunlight lit garden.

Before Hermione could even speak, two of the elderly women saw Draco enter and they started waving their hands happily and started to point excitedly at their direction.

The other elder people looked back at the direction and started to call Draco and were waving excitedly at them and asking the Medi-Witches to aid them to get to Draco’s direction.

“Yes, one by one. I’ll be right there.” Draco said as he let go of Hermione’s hand and immediately hugged a short fat old woman with a red hat and black peacock feather over it.

She excitedly pointed over the hat and then at Draco.

Hermione watched with an open mouth as Draco smiled back and embraced the old woman.

 She was speaking in soft yet excited manner and all Hermione could understand was that she had been waiting for him last week and he didn’t come over.

 

“I’ve been a little busy Ms. Leticia.” Draco said embracing her and twitching the hat onto the right place and then gesturing to Hermione. “I brought a friend with me.”

 _“Cissy!”_ she excitedly said pointing at Hermione’s direction.

Hermione’s eyes shot back up at Draco and he quickly smiled and embraced the woman again.

“No, no, Leticia.” Draco said. “She’s not my mother. She’s a friend.”

Hermione felt something cloud up in her throat at the mention that she was ‘a friend’ for some reason.

“But Cissy-“ she whispered almost disappointingly as Hermione came into a clearer and closer view and she realized that it wasn’t the woman she was talking about. “But Cissy-“

“You remember mother she has bright sunshine hair.” Draco slowly told her with a gentle smile as he introduced Hermione. “This one here has a different hair.”

“Chocolate!” she squealed excitedly as Hermione came closer. “Oh no, no – the colour of valley and the sun-“

“Yes, yes.” Draco said trying to keep his eyes away from Hermione who would surely ask about it later.

“I gave her my mom’s old hat.” Draco whispered at Hermione’s ear as he helped Leticia step onto the garden path and return to one of the elderly woman who was showing her a blue rose from the garden area. “Yes, I’ll stay and see you later.”

“Come and see the blue roses you gave.” Leticia whispered with a happy smile and she suddenly reached for Hermione’s hand and pretty much audibly and happily said. “Pretty.”

Soon enough, Leticia who was too excited at the prospect of the blue flower, was led by the Medi-Witch and had completely forgotten about Draco and Hermione.

Draco stood next to Hermione with his hands reaching inside his pockets and just staring at the view around them with a relieved kind of look.

 

“I go to this place when I’m stressed out.” Draco said as his eyes moved over the largest tree at the middle of the garden. “Makes me feel grateful about the things I’ve had in my life.”

“What is this place?” Hermione asked seeing the beauty of the place for the first time and actually having a hunch of what the place was. “I mean, I know.. I kinda know what this place is.. but.. I don’t understand. Where are we?”

“Melrose Gardens.” Draco said. “One of mother’s charities.”

“For the elderly?” Hermione asked staring at Leticia who was now enjoying the blue roses that were blooming with a few of her old friends.

“For the retired war heroes.” Draco simply answered her with a certain constricted tone in his voice.

Hermione’s eyes shot back up at him in wonder.

“War heroes?” Hermione repeated. “Veterans?”

“War heroes.” Draco nodded at her with a look of wonder in his eyes. “The abandoned. The lost. The forgotten.”

_Something ached in Hermione’s heart._

“Mother took care of this place.” Draco said. “Never told anyone. Never told father. Except me.”

Hermione’s eyes wandered around, suddenly feeling sentimental.

“And she left this to you?” Hermione asked him.

“I asked her to leave it to me.” Draco said. “She invested her first savings here. I don’t know why, not really. But I asked her if I can have it.”

“So you can take care of it?” Hermione asked with a small smile.

Draco slowly looked back at her as if contemplating his answers.

“Something like that.” Draco said as he nodded at her.

“Something like that?” Hermione repeated with a raised tone as they walked down the beautiful pathway.

“I asked her to leave it to me..” Draco slowly said avoiding her gaze again this time. “So that if I grow old, I’ll have a place to stay.”

Hermione’s smile faltered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione asked with a look of concern in her voice although she already knew what that could possibly mean. .

“I told you what this place is.” Draco said with a smile again.  

“Draco, I don’t understand-“

“You’re smart. Go figure.” Draco said with a knowing smile. “Hold on, I’ll help them out.”

But before she can go figure, Leticia has returned with two other witches carrying trays of snacks for everyone and Draco quickly went to them to help.

Hermione watched from afar as he helped them out and the elder people became excited to get to the area with the circular tables where they obviously ate at the garden spot.

It took her a while to realize what Draco was trying to tell her.

It was a sort of home for the aged in the wizarding world and Narcissa Malfoy invested to open it – without telling anyone but his son.

The place must be special for her to keep it especially from Malfoy senior.

She could already tell where Draco’s indifferent attribute had come from.

And Draco was taking very good care of it not just because his mother had left it to him or because she was dear to him – but because he somehow felt that he doesn’t belong into any world or with anyone but that place.

Something ached in her heart once more.

Why would Draco Malfoy think that way?

 

She watched with curious eyes as Draco helped into preparing and feeding snacks to the elderly with a genuine smile over his face.

And they were talking to him happily and excitedly as if he was their most precious grandson and he returned the favor by hugging and laughing at their antics.

She had never in her life ever imagined this version of Draco Malfoy.

She felt this was some bizaare dream.

No, she felt like she was going crazy.

 

“Would you like to meet them?” Draco asked as he handed her a small plate of cookies from the tray after a few minutes.

He had managed to disentangle himself from the crowd of old people who seemed to see him as some sort of hero and family all the same time.

She heard them call him various of names for which he didn’t bother correcting.

They forgot his name from time to time but recognize his face – no, recognized his kindness to them.

“That’ll be nice.” Hermione said accepting the cookie from his hand and taking a nice bite from it.

His eyes were settled on her and she knew that he was waiting for her to say something.

And there were just too much thoughts in her head right now for her to come into a conclusion of just one right and comprehensible concept to tell him.

 

“We’ll just stay for a few more minutes and then we’ll go grab something to eat and we can have our session over the meal.” Draco said as he took one cookie from the platter he was holding out from her.

“Oh, yes, yeah.. yes, ofcourse.” Hermione answered completely forgetting why they met up in the first place. “Yes we can do that.”

If any, this wasn’t the type of place she thought he’d bring her into.

“Are you alright?” Draco concernedly asked her seeing the look over his face. “I mean, I know that this isn’t exactly-“

“I like this place, Draco.” Hermione said with a calm look over her face. “And I understand why you like it here. It’s very.. different.. far from all the life and stress you know?”

“I know.” Draco smiled back at her as he bit the last of the food in his hand.

“This place makes you feel good?” she asked him with a smile as they watched the group of elderly people having fun at the garden and having their snack time.

“Calms me.” Draco corrected her. “Or makes me feel grateful for whatever I have right now or have had before.”

She looked up at him and the same familiar sadness passed his eyes again.

Before she could ask what he really meant, Candice came up to them again carrying what looked like a few parchments.

“Oh, here can you hold this for me.” Draco said suddenly handing her the small plate.

She handed Draco an old feathered quill and had read through the parchments before signing about half a dozen of them.

 

Hermione wasn’t usually the person to pry but as she was close by and her eyes reverted towards the documents she saw that they were seemingly donations for the place and one of the documents she has read clearly with the amount of something like 10,000 galleons worth of food and other medical supplies for the place.

She choked over the cookie she was eating.

“You alright?” Draco calmly asked her as he continued to sign the last of the documents.

Hermione nodded coherently, eyes wide as she forced herself to look away from the documents he had been signing.

“Do let me know if there’s anything you still need.” Draco said to the head caretaker of the place who smiled kindly back at him. “The small cottage will be put up where some can stay when the rooms will be renovated. Did the team come over last week?”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.” She answered with a grateful look over her face. “They will be bringing in the new couches and beds two days from now.”

“Good.” Draco said as he signed the last parchment and read it over and handed it to her. “I’ll have the outside exterior painted over their three days visit at the special day show, yes? So that they won’t be here to smell the indecent scent of the paint.”

“Yes, that will be.. that will be so wonderful, Mr. Malfoy. We are.. very.. you don’t know how much..”

“Oh, shush, it’s okay.” Draco said firmly pressing her hand before she could cry in front of them. “It’s fine, this is just.. I’m just continuing what my mother had been doing years before.”

“Yes, yes, ofcourse.” The woman said with tears in her eyes. “When she passed.. we thought.. it’ll be the end of us, of these elderly people.. that we’d close down cause there will be no donation and well..It’s a private home for the aged and being not completely and publicly registered, we did feel it’s the end of us I don’t know.. I’m really… I’m so sorry, Mr. Malfoy… you just really make them so happy and loved.”

“Everyone deserves to be loved.” Draco said cheering her up with a smile. “Now, don’t cry. You know how touchy they could be.. go have some snack too, I’ll see you later at your office before we leave. And speaking of it, the documents to fully register this place is already being processed so just wait for it alright? But everything’s being taken very good care of.”

The woman nodded at her as Draco turned and smiled back at Hermione.

The woman smiled back at Hermione and took the documents back and happily joined the crowd and was high-fived by an old wizard who was too happy at the moment at a garden spot he had for himself.

 

Hermione couldn’t help the warm tears threatening to leak at the side of her face.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked as he had been staring at her before she had noticed it. “Don’t tell me you’re all touchy too?”

“Oh, shut it, Malfoy.” Hermione said wiping her tears with the back of her hand and sniffing away. “I just caught something in my eye.”

 _“Really.”_ Draco said standing straight before her and folding his arms in front of her.

“Really.” Hermione said rolling her eyes an before she can move away, Draco pulled her hand to his and pulled her face closer.

“Let me see it.” Draco said gently pulling her chin in place so he could take a closer look.

Hermione’s heart had suddenly started to beat faster as if she was in a heart attack.

Their faces were a few inches apart and although Draco looked serious and sincere into checking what has caught up in her eye, she could tell that he was blushing somehow as he realized what he had done.

She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly let go and moved away from her.

“I can’t see anything.” Draco said stepping back and avoiding her gaze but obviously red in the face. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“I’m such a what?!” Hermione asked indignantly. “I’m not a-“

“You heard me.” Draco said with a smirk. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m quite starving.”

And before she could even have a say again, Draco had turned away from her and had started to make his way to the group of elderly who were waving excitedly at the sight of him as he made his way to bid them goodbye for that day.

And she stood there, unsure of everything around her and most importantly, unsure of herself and why she was feeling like she has been here before and had experienced this very moment with Draco somewhere, somehow before.

 

 

 

 


	8. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy takes Hermione Granger into a walk. 
> 
> Some things never change and some, may perhaps change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are absolutely and should not be any excuses for me not to post. But unfortunately, I have a lot. 
> 
> Summer is nearly ending at my end so the music students are now tamed down into their regular schedules.   
> I'm also half adjusted into my new apartment - though I still need a lot of things for it.   
> I have apparently scheduled permanently half my work and is well with all these sudden summer changes.   
> It's also my first time to move out and the adjustment is both exciting and difficult. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have endured writer's block for all of my stories (yes I wanna cry now) and am just getting back at everything.   
> Now that my plate isn't as full as the summer that has passed, writing, editing and updates wil be a bit more regular than before. 
> 
> Other than, stay tuned. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and reviewed. 
> 
> My stories - all of them - are found here at: 
> 
> A03  
> FF.NET  
> ADULT-FANFIC.ORG 
> 
> feel free to message me or make comments.   
> Beta editor for this one "Beyond The Veil" is welcome as I've been looking for one for this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Slow burn Dramione rules. 
> 
> Lots of love for everyone =)

**_Chapter VII_ **

**_The Walk_ **

****

“Here you go. Fish and Chips.” Draco blurted out as he settled two large platters of the said meal in front of Hermione.

If there was any place Hermione had been thinking, it definitely wasn’t this diner right down a few streets from Melrose Garden.

The place was small but comfortable and it only had a few other customers in it although the dishes look scrumptious.

“The food is really good here.” Draco said as he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and another sauce from the tabletop counter near their chosen table by the window.

Hermione watched in silence as Draco, like a child, excitedly placed ketchup and settled himself across her from the table and excitedly looked down over his food.

A smile slowly came up at the sides of her lips that she quickly wiped away before Draco sees it.

“It’s good to go down here at the hours where it’s not peak.” Draco continued as he began his meal with such enthusiasm. “Like right now. I love these hours. Almost empty. Quiet and peaceful and you get the best seat.”

 

And then he suddenly looked up at her from his plate.

Hermione had been gaping at him and so she furiously blushed at the gesture and she immediately looked away from him, settling her eyes over the window near them and realizing that he was right.

Their spot in the diner was indeed the best one in the place.

They were at the corner part of the diner where it was both comfortable, quiet and yet they could see every part of the place including a good view from the window near them.

It was indeed the perfect spot.

“Did I not tell you?” Draco asked with a smirk as he stared at her before taking a large bite of his order.

Hermione only snottily nodded at him, not wanting him to know that he was right from the beginning of this whole date.

 _Shit._ Hermione thought to herself with a look over her face that Draco almost saw.

Not date.

_Not a motherfucking date._

Therapy session.

 

 

“You good, Granger?” he asked as he was halfway into mixing his mashed potato side dish with some special sauce when he stopped talking and he just looked up at her.

Hermione looked back at him with question in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Draco suddenly looked and sounded concerned “Did you not want to eat here?”

Hermione blinked and realized the disappointment in his eyes and tone.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked ready to leave his scrumptious meal.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you had a preference.” Draco said quickly grabbing the napkin across the table to wipe the side of his lips. “I can get the bill. Hold on, we can go somewhere-“

“Oh, no no.” Hermione quickly said stopping him. “It’s fine – it’s fine. We’re good here. I’m fine – I’m fine-“

“Are you sure?” Draco asked her, looking skeptical as he lowered his hand from halfway raising it to call the waiter for their bill.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m really good here.” Hermione said not wanting to admit that she was actually really enjoying herself at the place.

 

It reminded her of a Muggle diner she had once visited but that felt and seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Are you sure, Granger?”

“Yes, Malfoy.” Hermione mocked back at him as she tossed what looked like a leafy green across the table to Draco from her plate. “I don’t eat that.”

“I know.” Draco said laughing about it as he dodged it easily, picked it up from across the table and ate it.

“You know?” Hermione asked as the smile from her face faltered a little.

“Yeah.” Draco casually replied and confusion and fear quickly passed Hermione’s eyes.

“How do you know?” she asked him with a look over her face.

“Well, you’ve been picking it out of your plate.” Draco matter-of-factly answered her as he nodded over the small pile of greens at the side of her plate. “You’ve been doing it since it’s been served before you.”

A relief passed Hermione’s eyes and she quickly shook away the weird feeling that came upon her.

 “Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” Hermione muttered absentmindedly nodding at him and trying to get back to her meal.

“You’re overthinking.” Draco said again as he continued on his meal. “You’re overthinking. Did you know that overthinking is one main cause of insomnia?”

“Yes, I know that.” Hermione said as she swallowed a large portion of her meal. “How did you know that?”

“Common knowledge.” Draco said although something like doubt passed his face. “I mean, I’ve read that. Isn’t that what we do at school?”

“There were a lot of things you did at school. I’m not sure studying was one of it.” Hermione mocked him with a playful look over her face.

“Oh, really?” he smirked back at her. “Well, if you stayed a bit out of the library, you’d know and come to find me somewhere else where we could have enjoyed a little of other things that doesn’t concern studying at all.”

“Oh, bullocks.” Hermione threw back at him with another leafy green but Draco quickly dodged easily. “Cheating. Don’t dodge.”

“I’m a Quidditch played.” Draco reasoned back at her.

“It’s a vegetable. Not a Bludger.” Hermione laughed back at him.

For a moment, they had been joking and laughing and then Hermione suddenly felt that she was genuinely enjoying herself – in Draco’s company.

 

And that wasn’t something she was used to.

 

 

“I have to go.” she suddenly said.

The smile quickly faded from Draco’s face, his eyes faltered the gleam it was carrying.

“What’s wrong?” he quickly asked, eyes half in panic. “Are you not hungry? Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Hermione wasn’t sure how to tell him because she also didn’t understand what she was feeling.

But Draco looked like he was willing to let go of his food should she want to be somewhere else as long as they still spend time together.

“Do you have to be somewhere else?” he asked hoping it was the answer and not because she didn’t want to spend time with him.

Hermione looked back at him, studying his expression.

Since the day began, she’s been taken from a place to another that was nowhere her plan or at the least, met her expectations and right now, not meeting these thoughts in her head felt terrible for her.

She was nowhere hitting into the expectations she had for Draco and she felt that the more surprises came up for her, the least time she wanted to spend with Draco.

He had become incredibly unpredictable in many ways.

Unpredictable and yet, comfortable.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” she asked unable to stop the first thought that came to her. “Why here?”

Draco looked perplexed for a moment, but his face relaxed and he delved into truth.

“This has been here for ages. I just wondered maybe you’d like to see something different from a café or the usual spots that you go to.”

“That I go to?” Hermione asked wondering now if he had been using Legilimens on her since the day had began. “You don’t know where I go to.”

Draco slowly looked frustrated at her.

He lowered his utensils and sat back over his chair.

 

 

“We can go if you’re not up to this.” he said out of the corner of his lips. “I don’t know where you go to, Granger. I make good guesses but I don’t judge or stalk because I pretty much think that it’s what’s going on in that brilliant head of yours.”

The sweet diner suddenly felt uncomfortable for the both of them.

And Hermione couldn’t deny the last bit of what he said because it had been what she was thinking.

“I didn’t say that.” Hermione said in a hope that she wasn’t sounding so mean.

“You were thinking it.” Draco said folding his napkin and wiping his mouth with it.

He looked ready to leave as he pushed his chair gently and stood up and waved his hand for the bill.

“I’m not used to this.” Hermione spurted the words out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

She looked away from his gaze, her heart thumping fast.

Draco looked back down at her with a confused look over his expression.

“Not used to what?” he asked her, completely lost.

She looked up at him, looking exasperated at him and feeling it for herself.

“Never mind.” Hermione muttered shaking her hand back to the waiter that they weren’t leaving yet. “Let’s just eat the food will get cold.”

And before Draco could say something else, the other waiter came to their table and laid the rest of their orders including a pair of tall glasses of soda with icecream in them.

Draco slowly sat back over his chair, his eyes closely observing her as she quietly consumed her meal.

There was so much “America” in their food at that moment and Hermione was sure that this wasn’t at all what she was expecting to have for the day.

And despite that information, the moment the buttered fish touched her lips, she was lost in its taste and had completely forgotten all her reservations against Draco at that moment.

 “How did you know this place?” Hermione said unable to stop speaking in her mouthful of fries half an hour later.

“It’s a great place isn’t it?” Draco said with a smile now as Hermione had finally find it in herself to enjoy the place.

“Yeah.” Hermione finally agreed to him. “It actually is comfortable and nice. Familiar.”

“Familiar?” Draco thoughtfully said as he swallowed a large chunk of his order.

“Yes.” Hermione answered with a smile. “Just feels that way. Anyway, how did you know about this place?”

He looked back at her, a thoughtful look over his face passed and for some reason, he looked uncomfortable.

“Draco?” Hermione concernedly asked noticing how he slowly lowered his utensils and pushed the plate a little away from him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure.” Draco answered her. “I mean…”

There was a pause and Hermione stopped eating as well.

She waited as he looked down over his plate, trying very hard to recall something.

“I don’t know how I know of this place.” Draco suddenly answered her and when he looked back at her, Hermione was surprised to see the fear in them.

 

“Draco?”

“I don’t remember. I realize I don’t’ know how I know this place.”

His voice was low but the tone of

“I don’t know.” Draco thoughtfully said as he swallowed large chunks of the fillet and fresh vegetables. “I’m not so sure.”

 “Are you alright?” she asked when she finally noticed him sitting back with a concerned look over his face. “Draco, is there-“

“I suddenly realized I don’t know how I know this place.” Draco said with a softer glow in his eyes. “I mean, now I think of it. I realized I just know of it.”

She stared back at him with an undeniable creepy look over his face.

“Malfoy, if you’re-“

“No, I’m honest.” Draco said. “I mean, I know how we got here and all..it’s just that.. “

“Draco, take it easy.” Hermione sighed reaching across him from the table and seeing the sudden fear and desperate look in his eyes. “You don’t need to remember-“

“But that’s the thing.” Draco interrupted her. “There are days.. _times_.. There are events I don’t remember from one moment to another and then suddenly I know, you know?”

“I..” Hermione ofcourse didn’t know that but reading through her previous studies, this does happen to traumatized patience and given this now, Draco was obviously a normal patient.

“I mean, one moment I’m very sure about something and there were suddenly be gaps of things, of information that I’m suddenly not sure of anymore and-“

“Relax.” Hermione firmly said and she closed her gentle fingers across the table around his wrist. “Draco, that’s what I’m here for. To help you.”

He looked up at her, his eyes from pure fear slowly relaxed at her voice, at the look over her face.

“I’m not crazy, Granger.” Draco said unable to stop the thought in his head. “Please don’t think I’m crazy.”

“I don’t think you are.” Hermione said firmly but not unkindly. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I think you’re enduring what a normal patient could possibly endure after some sort of trauma.”

“That’s why I wanted this done outside the hospital. You know? I don’t want people to think.. to talk that.. well, the young Malfoy, the Malfoy heir.. finally got what he deserves.”

“I don’t think that matters at the moment, Draco.” Hermione told him. “And everything we talk about is private. It’s a bond between a patient and a Healer.”

“We have a bond?” Draco said with a smirk over his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Don’t get comfortable.” Hermione said shifting straighter over her chair.

“I don’t what anyone, especially you - to think I’m crazy.” Draco bitterly said. “I’m not crazy.”

“I didn’t say you are and I don’t think either.” Hermione told him with a firm look over her face. “You’re enduring something normal from a trauma patient.”

“Normal?” Draco repeated not removing his hand away from her. “How would losing information in your head normal?”

“Traumatized patients tend to have suppressed emotions or rather memories out of the shock or fear that had been endured.” Hermione gently and patiently explained to him. “It’s nothing short of unnatural for you to feel or behave this way. I’ve read about it.”

“Ofcourse you’ve read about it.” Draco said with a mocking look over his face for which he quickly apologized for.

Hermione ignored him and shook her head at him.

“I’ve read it – it happens to both Muggle and Wizarding communities. It’s a natural effect and reaction after a trauma.” Hermione explained matter-of-factly. “Tell me when has this began?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed as he tried to recall in himself when did all of this began.

In truth, he wasn’t sure.

It had all been bizarre dreams and then sudden relapses of memories and at certain days, certain memories or rather flashbacks would come into his head that he never could remember doing at all.

He felt his head had been messed up for quite some time now and that was what had been stressing him out.

These were the factors that pushed him out of his usual and normal quiet stay at the manor – he had to be out, he had to be away, he had to be around an environment around certain people that were both familiar and not dangerous for his well-being.

Hermione Granger had been one of the good factors tending to those desperate needs that he didn’t realize until now or rather admit to himself.

“I’m not sure.” Draco earnestly told him. “You don’t think I’m mad?”

Hermione looked back at him and she could see the genuine fear in his eyes.

“Ofcourse not.” Hermione told him with a firm and snappy tone. “You’re not mad. You’re enduring what other trauma patient endures. I just need to know when this began and that’s what these sessions are for.”

 

“You don’t think I’m mad whether you are a Healer or not?” he asked and by this, Hermione knew that Draco was very reluctant and almost close to ashamed to share other details of what he was presently enduring to anyone.

“Ofcourse not.” Hermione indignantly said. “What do you think of me? Besides, I’m not that daft. We sort problems. We don’t judge them.”

“Thanks.” Draco muttered at her. “I couldn’t tell when this started but it has been going on for quite some time now. You think we can figure it out?”

“There are no problems without solutions. There are always answers. Though we need to run some tests.” Hermione told him with an uncertain look over her face. “Some of it needs to be done at St. Mungo’s though.”

 

A look of concern passed Draco’s eyes and Hermione knew that he was very much unwelcoming the thought of having this tests done publicly.

 

“We can have them done and run at night time if you’re concerned on certain things such as privacy matters.” Hermione suggested with a reluctant smile on her face. “I mean, if you want to have it done…”

“I’ll think about it.” Draco said in a tone that told her that he had his mind made up on the subject matter at hand. “I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know. Now, let’s just eat. I’m really still starving.”

And without another word on the subject, Hermione watched Draco resume over his meal for which she couldn’t have any further say anymore and had no other choice but to resume as well into her meal. 

 

The full hours that Hermione had originally planned to spend with Draco and his so-called ‘therapy session’ in her own terms, turned out to be longer than she had expected.

She had let time pass and had overlooked the hours.

It had not been a therapy session at all but more like ‘catching up’ from the years they haven’t seen one another – as if they were friends, as if there was anything to catch up on.

Through the hours, she learned a few if not many things about the life Draco had lived after the battle and how he had coped with life with his father in Azkaban and with the passing of his own mother earlier on a later time after the battle.

As she had witnessed herself, Draco finished schooling at Hogwarts with difficulty in social terms and the adult life he lived after had been nothing but even more difficult for how the society had viewed him.

Acceptance of the society wasn’t something Draco was able to grasp after Hogwarts.

With a father at Azkaban, finance liabilities under his name, liabilities he has to amend and pay for due to his father’s faults and a lot more of other things that he and Madame Malfoy suffered for through the years – Hermione was surprised that he is still sane up at this point especially for a boy who had endured all the good thing early in life and suddenly being forced into a different kind of life – a far cry from what he was used to most of his early life.

 

She had listened and listened still, trying to figure out what could be causing the distress and presumably causing further disturbance in him and is becoming a present unwanted predicament.

Draco had been giving with information she needed but there were several times where he seemed still reluctant to fully tell her everything and Hermione, being the Healer as she was, didn’t push through the topic if Draco seemed uncomfortable.

The diner meal had taken roughly two hours and later, they both found themselves in a cozy café where they spent the rest of the hours.

Draco had ordered coffee for the two of them and later and they were both then sharing a platter of different sample sizes of sweets and another platter of chocolates.

“I don’t really eat sweets.” Hermione had said although she looked like very much enjoying herself. “My parents are dentists, Draco.”

“Muggle who tend to Muggle teeth, right?” Draco said as he raised his hand to the waiter for another cup of the coffee they had been having. “Isn’t that right?”

“That’s right.” Hermione said with a narrowed gaze. “How did you know that?”

“I’m a Malfoy and  Pureblood, Hermione.” Draco said with a smirk. “But I’m not daft.”

“Very funny.” Hermione muttered back at him. “You really an arse at times, you know?”

“Well, better the devil you know than the devil you don’t, Granger.” Draco said with a kind smile as he thanked the waiter for the second cup and started exploring the chocolate platter in front of them.

“So, Hogwarts.” Draco began finding another topic to begin with. “I’ve pretty much told you a lot of things about my life after it but you haven’t really told me much about your side.”

“There’s nothing much to tell.” Hermione said with a sly smile. “You know what I was like.”

He looked up at her as if studying her, as if knowing that he wasn’t sure he knew her back then.

“I wasn’t always around and I didn’t spend time stalking you at school.” Draco pointed out. “It’ll be nice to know what you’re up to when you’re not trying to save the world with those two idiots.”

“Hey.” Hermione warningly said but with a smile. “So you want to talk about Hogwarts?”

She stared at him, unsure now if he really wanted that topic.

They had talked about Hogwarts and their days in it, but she’d come to notice that there wasn’t a topic they exchanged about those years that wasn’t really obvious or known to many.

“You want to talk about Hogwarts?” she slowly asked him knowing that it was an area that they’ve never actually explored in any of their meetings.

“Either or.” Draco replied in a mouthful of the chocolate with cherry inside it. “I mean, well, I supposed you had good memories there.”

“You also had a good memories there.” Hermione suggested knowing that the last bits of it, neither of them had good memories. “You may have bought your way through but you were fairly good at Quidditch.”

“Fairly good?” Draco repeated with a smirk. “ _Excuse me._ I was a good player as well, I was second to Potter.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Draco affirmed. “But well, you won’t know and see that because you’re too busy looking only at either Krum or Potter at these games.”

Hermione flushed and she wasn’t sure if Draco was being sarcastic or serious with his comment.

He recovered first.

“But at at the least, I was really good with all my subjects – especially, Potions.”

 _“Excuse moi_.” Hermione toned this time with a snotty look over her face. “Only second to me. And, second in all the subjects.”

 “First in Divination, Granger.” Draco pointed out with a smirk.

“That’s because that woman is fake.” Hermione reasoned out. “Besides, I dropped that. We’re generally talking about the important subjects, especially when we were graduating.”

There was a broad smile over her face for which Draco couldn’t help but smile to.

“Whatever, Granger.” Draco said. “I was always better at Potions than you and we both know that.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he raised his cup of coffee to her to let her know their understanding – Snape had always been biased on that so it wasn’t a case to be won by Hermione by any means.

They both laughed at the memory of it.

“So, why did Potter not pursue Quidditch International?” Draco curiously asked after a while. “I mean, he’s an arse but he’s pretty much good at it. No point denying that now.”

“Harry found Quidditch fun while it lasted.” Hermione said. “But he always wanted to be an Auror. Like his father. And please don’t call him an arse. He’s my bestfriend.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Draco said waving a hand in the air. “Wanted to be an Auror? Wanted to rid the world of all evil is more like it. Well, his plan seemed to have gone well for him. And Weasel-by?”

“Ron Weasley to you, Malfoy.” Hermione snapped at him with a roll of her eyes. “He was good and happy to do Quidditch. He’s the one who pursued it with Ginny after her schooling. They travelled a lot. He mostly coaches smaller groups while Ginny pursued professional training. They both did well and both loved what they do. We see them mostly on holidays when there are no tours.”

“Good strategy.” Draco said with a look over his face. “And I supposed you always wanted to save lives. The heroine if the story. You chose to be a Healer.”

“Many reason.” Hermione said taking a sip from her coffee. “That and some others. I just always wanted to learn more, to be challenged and to be able to help. And you?”

“Me?”

“How did you not end up with the Malfoy empire?”

“It works without me.” Draco pointed out. “I can and can do without it. I just usually need to sign documents or so. Make sure people aren’t stealing from me – which stopped happening when I took over the Malfoy businesses – turns out they only wanted a sort of – a little more kind of a boss to ride themselves of these hate in them.”

“So you have people running your business?”

“Some trust worthy people. Very scarce in the industry and most especially in my case but efficient enough to suffice what I only need.” Draco said with a content look over his face.

“And then you do all these charity on the side?” Hermione asked him curiously.

“Yes, kind of I think.” Draco said. “I mean, what’s there to do?”

“You can travel.” Hermione suggested but Draco shook his head.

“I’ve mostly seen Europe when I was younger.” Draco pointed out. “In our summer and Christmas vacations. Mother took me with her to places. She was never mostly at home when I was at school and so when we’re at vacation, she goes home, takes me away with her.”

“And your father?” Hermione asked unable to help herself.

“He had his..own pleasurable escapades of his own.” Draco said and Hermione noticed the bitterness in his voice.

“Draco?” Hermione softly whispered.

“Women.” Draco heavily sighed meeting her eyes deeply. “He had women – everywhere. And he relished at every bit of freedom my mother gave him.”

“She never knew?”

“Oh, she knew. She knew alright.” Draco answered with a sarcastic laugh over his voice. “She knew every bit of it. Their marriage is to keep the bloodline, to keep the empire altogether. Theirs was like any other Pureblood’s – arranged as any other businesses were.”

“There was.. uhm.. no lo-“

“There was love.” Draco interrupted her lightly. “There was love definitely. For a time mother loved father more than anything or anyone else. But when she deemed that his ‘career’ for the Dark Lord mattered more than her and me, she gave it all up and completely forgot all that love. This was around the time we were fourth year.”

“At Voldemort’s rise.”

“At Voldemort’s rise to power.” Draco stated with a nod. “By the time that father knew his mistake, all love mother had for him – all gone, all of it. It was too late for him to sway her back and she had been too tired, too pained through the years. She remained with us to keep the name of the family intact, to ensure my future. She stayed at the manor but at a different room. She never really stayed.”

“Did she ever… I mean, not that..”

“She never loved another.” Draco answered for her. “She thinks and felt it was another waste of time to invest into another, into more feelings. She told me she was happy for as long as she had me. And I always stayed with her. I gave in to whatever she asked of me because I knew I was the only one she had.”

“She had her sister.” Hermione bitterly said.

“My mother had lost all hope for aunt Bella the same time she had lost it for father. Mother knew that with him rising to power, she had lost both husband and sister. She kept her love for me and dedicated her life for me. It was only right I return it to her at every chance and moment I had. I loved her more than anything or anyone else.”

“I’m sure she lived a beautiful life with you despite it all.”

“I tried my best.” Draco said with a small smile as his eyes settled over his cup. “And am still trying my best.”

There came silence between them for which Hermione wasn’t sure how to open another conversation and for which Draco had been lost in his thoughts again.

“Well, you had a good life ahead of you, Draco.” Hermione said reaching across the table for him.

For some unknown reason, she had the feel that there was a need to touch Draco and so she did.

Her fingertips, ever so lightly, reached out across the table and remained over his hand.

He didn’t move but neither did he take his hand away from her.

At that very moment, he was quite content for whatever they were sharing together.

“I’m sure you can start over with Astoria.” Hermione’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

Draco’s eyes snapped up at her and there was a look of question in his eyes and a disappointed curve across his face passed.

 

“Astoria?” he slowly repeated. “What are you talking about, Granger?”

“Astoria Greengrass?” Hermione slowly answered him. “I mean, you were dating her before we graduated, did you not?”

For a moment, Draco stared back at her as if trying to recall whom she was referring to or the time in his life she was referring too.

And then a look passed his eyes and he nodded at her and he slowly withdrew his hand from her.

Hermione’s eyes quickly lit in panic.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione quickly said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.. I mean.. if that was too personal, I wasn’t - it wasn’t right, I’m really sorry Draco-“

“I haven’t heard from her for as long as I can remember.” Draco said as he finished up his coffee.

Hermione watched as his took the last drop and settled the cup in front of them and he slowly looked her in the eye and she looked back, as apologetic as she could possibly be.

“Draco-“

“It was just the graduation dance, Granger.” Draco said with an utmost look over his face. “I wouldn’t have taken Pansy Parkinson if she was the last girl to be taken to the graduation ball.”

“Oh.” Hermione said as the information tried to settle in her head. “I just thought.. I mean.. you two looked really, really good at the graduation ball and people were talking and I heard and..”

“You hear a lot of things, Granger.” Draco said as he slowly stood up and suddenly ruffled her hair. “That’s why your hair is so big. It’s full of secrets you consume everywhere.”

“My hair?” Hermione irritably said as she moved away from Draco’s reach. “Excuse me, what does my hair –“

“Your hair that is like as wild as a lion’s untamed hair.” Draco poked fun on her as the waited neared their table and he paid for everything they’ve ordered tonight. “Come on, time to go.”

Before Hermione could even gather her thoughts and think of something to say against his semi-insult on her ever untamed hair, he gathered her things from the table and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

“Malfoy-“

“Come now. We’ll have a walk.” Draco said as he grabbed his blue scarf out of his neck and then without warning, pulled her to him and placed it securely around her neck.

They stood by the doorway of the café as Draco did this and Hermione could only feel her heart beating fast as Draco pulled her close while he gently secured the scarf around her neck.

“Draco.”

“We’re going for a walk before we go home.” Draco said as he placed it around her neck and then gently removed the strands off her face as he perfectly placed the scarf.

Hermione stared back at him and one thing she noticed, Draco did all of these without meeting her gaze.

He didn’t want her to see something in his eyes.

“Ready?” he asked her and finally, his eyes turned to her.

A smile spread across his face and Hermione found herself slowly smiling back at him.

“I didn’t mean to.. Draco.” Hermione whispered apologetically at him.

He smiled at her and took her hand into his.

“There are absolutely at lot of things we do that we don’t mean.” Draco said taking her hand closer to his and Hermione not even considering of taking her hand away from him.

She smiled back at him.

“A walk then?” she said with an encouraging smile.

“I’ll walk you home.” Draco said as he led her out of the café and before they ventured out into their walk he turned back at her with a genuine smile over his face.

“What?” Hermione asked unable to stop herself from blushing.

He looked at her for a moment as if considering what he was about to say.

“For the record..” Draco slowly began. “You looked really, really beautiful at the graduation ball. If there’s anything I regret, it was missing another chance to dance with you.”

“Another chance?” Hermione asked perplexed.

“I wanted to dance with you at the Yule Ball. It was a long shot.” Draco answered with a sly smile over his face and a kind of relief in them as if he had been harboring this information for such a long period of time.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked completely clueless but Draco didn’t seem wiling to share anything further.

“It’s of the past, Granger.” Draco said as she smirked. “I mean, Hermione. And I mean – well, the graduation ball was as close to impossible. But I really wanted to, I really did.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Hermione asked him with a raised brow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

“Excuse me.” Draco said with a laugh. “I didn’t want to be punched in the face twice. Besides..”

He paused, thinking long and hard if he should continue but Hermione was obviously expectant.

“Besides what?” she asked him almost impatiently.

“Besides..” Draco heavily began with a look of utmost embarrassment over his face. “You looked.. you were so beautiful that night, Granger. Extremely happy.. I didn’t want to ruin any of it.”

Hermione had been struck by the words, the revelation and she wasn’t sure what she was feeling about all of it.

But before she could react to that, Draco turned from her and gently but surely, he pulled her close to him and walked her to the pavement and as they turned to the street, he gently envelope his arm around hers without any word.

And in Hermione’s head there wasn’t much to say.

Hell, there wasn’t anything to say after that because she felt she understood what he was trying to tell her.

Draco had been quiet then, his eyes focused on the street ahead of them as if forcing himself not to embrace the uneasy feeling now between them at that little fact from their past.

Hermione sighed heavily and thought better of all of it and knew that she was more than mature enough for this.

She wasn’t sure why but she moved closer to him and without any word or warning, she removed her hand from around his arm and instead, moved her and held his hand and pressed it firmly.

Draco didn’t look at her but an obvious nano-second halt and change in his pace for a very brief moment told Hermione that he had been surprised at the gesture.

But he didn’t stop walking nor did he look back at her.

He continued to walk with her only with his hand around Hermione’s.

Neither did Hermione do anything or say anything.

He didn’t stop looking at the street ahead of him despite the warm hand he slowly held firmly and the heavy budge in his throat that came out of nowhere and the feeling of being unable to breathe steadily now that she was closer, now that he was holding her hand in his.

Hermione decided that words weren’t needed at that very moment.

She wasn’t sure why it was happening but that familiar feeling was coming all over her again despite knowing in herself that never in her life, did she ever envision herself enjoying a long walk down the street in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

 


	9. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stresses out with work just as Hermione stresses an almost the same dilemma as she deals or at the least, tries to professionally deal with her new patient, Draco Malfoy. 
> 
> But Draco will not have things done easy for her or at the least, not that he is aware of the burden he presents to Healer Granger. 
> 
> Harry receives a visitor late at night and receives a news he isn't ready to receive it but has to come into terms of accepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. 
> 
> I'm still alive. 
> 
> Okay, i will not make excuses. 
> 
> I have been busy like really busy, some emotional things on my part, workload for my student's recital last end of July, a handful of shit at work and at other social parts of my life and writer's block. 
> 
> I've been trying to update every fic i am writing on an alternative basis everyday. And recently i managed that for all my other stories so now here is the one for Dramione Beyond the Veil. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have time please do check my other stories. 
> 
> Forbidden Rapture - sshg nearly complete   
> Through the Son - Dramione slow burn   
> Across the Universe - marvel and hp crossover hermione/loki   
> Hogwarts A Mystery - i've recently deviced as another Dramione slowburn ofcourse
> 
> all my stories can be found at 
> 
>  
> 
> A03   
> FANFIC.NET  
> ADULT FANFIC .ORG 
> 
>  
> 
> Extremely rainy bedweather for my weekend and hope you get a wonderful one as well!!!

_**Beyond the Veil** _

_**VIII** _

_**The Visitor** _

 

 

 

“Hey, mum, it’ll be really nice to hear from you both.” Hermione sighed as she gently kicked her door close behind her and heaving her things inside her apartment.

She walked to her countertop at the small kitchen area and placed down all the grocery bags in her hand and then shoved the large folded over the table.

“I’ve been trying to call you both for days now and I haven’t heard anything. Send me a note or anything the way I told you incase you’re in at the vacation place you told me about or something. I might be out over the weekend so a note will be nice. Send my hug to dad. Love you both.”

 

Hermione clicked the small gadget down as she entered her small living room.

She stared at the clock along the wall and it was half past eleven in the evening already and she felt extremely tired already.

She missed her parents at times like this.

When she felt tired and confused all at the same time.

 

She slumped herself against the large and comfortable couch and stared at her small phone.

With a bit of magic and a little bit of help from Mr. Weasley and at the Ministry Muggle Office Hermione was able to contact her Muggle parents through this small means of communication.

This had not been released for the public to use for safety and security measures and the Decree of Secrecy of their world, but being one of the Golden Trio who had saved the world from complete extinction and an obvious sacrifice on her part including Obliviating her own parents at the time of the war, Hermione was able to pull in a few strings and favors around without guilt on her part.

After the war and after finding her parents only a few weeks or months through it, she had been communicating with them through the device.

However since it was just still on the test run for her, she found that it didn’t work most of the time as she had not been receiving messages from them which makes her substitute the whole communication at certain times back to the old Owl Post way.

Hermione was getting frustrated by the use of it but as Mr. Weasley told him and the Ministry worker right before it was given to her, it wasn’t an official means to contact the other world and so the risk of its working right wasn’t quite that dependable.

Her parents rather found the latter method of traditional Owl Post more suitable for them anyway.

 

 

Hermione sighed heavily and kicked her shoes off and could barely move a muscle.

It was late already and Draco had walked her right outside her apartment.

He bid her a quick goodnight peck on the cheek before pacing fast and away from her as if afraid that she was going to slap her for it.

In truth, she had been too surprised for it and had been surprised herself when she initiated into holding his hand into their walk back home.

She must definitely be running mad.

 

Yes, she had to come into terms that she was slightly confused with talking to Draco today.

It had been a therapy session of some sort but it definitely wasn’t the traditional or normal one she does for other patients.

He had been very evasive and careful to answer certain questions in her observation which made the whole thing quite hard since she couldn’t reach through him and communicate fully because he refuses to tell him everything.

 

Well, it was just the first stage and anyone she handled really refused to tell everything on the early stages.

She’ll give it a bit more shot then.

Which will mean she would have to do another few sets of this ‘therapy session’ or meeting him privately somewhere else.

He made it very clear that he didn’t want to do it at the hospital and most especially at the group support but she didn’t feel safe and secure doing it at his apartment.

They would definitely have to go out again sometime and she’d have to endure the idea that it was indeed a sort of date.

 

Hermione sighed and turned and buried her face by the couch.

The long hours today she had spent with Draco had been a revelation of sorts from the boy she thought she knew all these years.

Though she still think of him at certain areas that he was a pompous idiot, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him when they talked about his family or the life he lived at home.

He mostly avoided the questions and though she found ways to go back to the subject, he answered what he can and changed when it was pretty obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Draco had not had the good childhood he seemed to boast at Hogwarts as the life he lived at home.

Although his father had indeed “ _Heard about it_ ” Draco had mentioned that more often than not, he berated him for not being good enough.

He was never a good enough of a son.

And he always placed his heart in his mother’s hands who had loved him more than anything or anyone else.

 

 

It was probably why there were some blockage in Draco’s memory.

The trauma from the recent accident might have triggered off a couple of things in his head and rearranged some from his childhood or growing up years.

 

She sighed heavily knowing Draco’s case wasn’t going to be quite as easy as she thought it would be.

But she wasn’t going to give up about it.

She had always looked forward for a challenge and she barely ever fails to accomplish one.

She wasn’t about to fail on this one, not this time around.

And despite it being Draco Malfoy, she knew that she will still be at her best foot and would do what she can to help Draco be well for this.

Well at the least, as long as he stops being a complete arse towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s with the face?”

Harry looked up at her from behind his desk as Hermione came by for their agreed brunch.

“I’m just tired.” Harry replied quickly putting down the parchment he was reading and grabbing the cloak from where it hang messily over his small couch.

Hermione’s eyes roamed around his Auror’s office.

This was Harry’s second office already.

When he was training the room had been smaller and was shared and when the Harry Potter became a legit Auror, he had been asked to transfer into a bigger office without any other occupant.

He had been reluctant, not wanting to be known for having some special treatment but when Kingsley told him that it was for privacy concern as interns were obviously going to ogle back and forth his office and would definitely not let him finish work, Harry quickly agreed to transfer to a seventh floor office.

It had been big and nice and had a good view.

Hermione even had ideas decorating the place in order but Harry refused.

A few months later, it was bunked with certain things that Hermione obviously disliked.

Books of Defense Against the Dark Arts paneled the bookshelves but every now and then there were boxes of books and defense materials that were delivered and stocked at his office for Harry to study through.

He had been hired as sort of consultant or temporary teacher at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts that would conduct classes or workshops at certain dates within the semester.

McGonagall offered it to him realizing how important that other that Lupin, they had to get someone who actually knew the job right down to the last details.

As he gladly accepted the project-based offer, he had realized too late that he had to do a tad bit of reading than actual training to help the students understand the concept behind what they were going to learn.

His classes mostly took place in the time of the fullmoon when Lupin was obviously not in shape to teach. And though he found it fulfilling, he found himself extremely exhausted after dealing with the students whom he was barely older anyway.

And given that Snape had left them right after the war and right after he was better from St. Mungo’s, Harry was quite fit for the job in accordance to McGonagall and even the advise of Minister of Magic Kingsley.

 

 

“I am extremely slumped with work.” Harry complained as they entered the lift.

“Your office is slumped with everything.” Hermione commented as she rolled her eyes and pressed the button to the ground floor. “It used to be a very nice and clean office and very-“

“I get the point.” Harry cut her short burying his face against the wall of the lift out of his exhaustion. “I haven’t slept much. Professor Lupin said it was going to be hard but he didn’t tell me that it was this hard.”

“It’s an Auror’s job you have there and a sort of teaching position.” Hermione said amused by Harry’s expression. “I’m not sure what wasn’t clear about all of it being hard altogether.”

“I’m not complaining as much.” Harry told her. “So don’t complain how my office looks like. Besides, you’re my only frequent visitor.”

“Exactly.” Hermione said rolling her eyes at him as the elevator halted to a floor but nobody got in. “But that doesn’t mean you’ll be a total slob for it.”

Hermione glared at him and pressed the button back so it moved back again.

“Yes, but still…” Harry said seeing the look over her face. “You try and be in my shoes.”

“No, thanks.” Hermione said shaking her head. “I’ve got more than enough on my plate. When did you last talk to professor Lupin anyway? You didn’t tell me about it.”

Harry cringed as she punched him over his shoulder.

“The other week I think.” Harry said as the elevator halted to another floor again but without anyway getting in. “I’m not sure. Weeks ago or a month. I forgot to tell you, he dropped by for a quick lunch and it was a busy day I guess. Why don’t these people just take the stairs if they can’t wait for the lift?”

He irritably pressed the button close again and the lift moved back down once more.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I’d really appreciate it if you would tell me next time so I can also see our old teacher.” Hermione said feeling slightly jealous that Harry had the time to see their favourite teacher. “I also need to get some career advice from him.”

“He’s a teacher, not a Healer.” Harry pointed out. “Besides, I don’t think he has much to say about your job.”

“It’s dealing with the job.” Hermione said as they finally reached the ground floor and Harry let her out first. “And I just miss talking to him. It feels like ages since I last spoke to him.”

“I’ll send him an owl to visit and let you know.” Harry said happy to change the subject. “So what happened?”

“What happened where?” Hermione said as they turned and walked down the ground floor to the exits.

Her eyes moved around the new Ministry of Magic.

After the war, a lot of good changes took place at this building and she was more than glad that Kingsley had indeed become the new Minister of Magic.

He was more than fit for the job as he was able to align himself with the government and the people whom they should be serving.

He was fair in a lot of things and was kind to the Muggles and Muggle-Born they usually encountered..

One of the most important things she found good about his placement was that he changed mostly everyone who was instilled at the Wizengamot.

Trials were more than fair these days and that was an important start as they began a new life after the war.

 

 

 “You know what.” Harry sarcastically answered her. “Malfoy.”

“Malfoy..” Hermione shortly answered him contemplating her answer. “It was okay. Where do you want to eat?”

“I’m not sure.” Harry answered her looking skeptically at her. “Why are you avoiding the topic?”

“I’m not.” Hermione quickly said. “I told you it was okay. I can’t really tell you details of the therapy sessions. These things have code of ethics and I can’t reveal-“

“Yes, right. I’m sure.” Harry said with a smile over his face as he opened the door out for her. “I absolutely refuse to believe that there wasn’t anything eventful on your meeting with Malfoy.

“Nothing, Harry.” Hermione insisted rolling her eyes again. “It was like any other-“

“It is Malfoy.” Harry told her as they walked down the pavement. “I can’t be just like any other session. I’m not an idiot, ‘Mione.”

Harry said smiling at her, reaching out and pinching her cheek.

 

“I’m going to send Malfoy a note and ask how it all went.” Harry said with a coy smile over his face. “I’ll ask him to meet me to catch up.”

“What for?” Hermione quickly said red in the face. “You’re not friends. Never were.”

 “Because you’re not telling me the truth.” Harry said. “Uneventful? Malfoy? With you on this date?”

“It wasn’t a date, it was a therapy session.” Hermione said in a forcedly calm voice they turned to another street. “You don’t expect anything out of this things, Harry.”

“So where did you have the session?” Harry asked her with another coy smile. “You told me he’s uncomfortable at St. Mungo’s and you obviously won’t step foot at the manor.”

“We went to a café.” Hermione shortly said as they passed by people. “And he no longer lives at the manor for as long as he can remember.”

“He left?” Harry said. “I don’t recall-“

“Ofcourse he doesn’t have to tell us or anyone for the matter.” Hermione said giving him a look. “He left right after he graduated Hogwarts. He got himself a place of his own and started on his own.”

Harry nodded at her, considering things in his head and contemplating what she had just told him.

“So where did he take you?” Harry curiously asked her. “I’m sure something fancy.”

“Not really.” Hermione said. “We just went to this nice place. Nothing fancy Harry. Like I said, it was not a date. It was a sort of meeting and all.”

“Right.” Harry muttered as Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Meeting of some sort. Catching up. I absolutely missed the part that you got being bestfriends or something.”

 

He looked up at her, the red on either side of her cheeks still very much evident and she was avoiding his scrutinizing glare as she help him settle their breakfast over her table.

He watched in patience and silence as Hermione randomly ranted about some news article she read over that morning and how the documents she requested for a patient came in very late and now she had to do paperwork for it.

Harry stared at her giving her a look that completely annoyed her.

 

“You’re not going to tell me about your date, are you?” Harry asked him with a raised brow.

“Date?”

“Oh, come on.” Harry said after a while as they lined up at their favourite pastry shop waiting for their order of bagel and cream cheese.

“What?” Hermione asked knowing quite clearly what he wanted to know anyway.

“I’m not exactly daft.” Harry told her. “That date. You and Malfoy. What happened to it?”

“It wasn’t a date.” Hermione snapped as she settled her back comfortably over the couch and taking another large bite from her bagel. “It was therapy session.”

“You can call it whatever you want to call it.” Harry told her. “How was it?”

He looked back at her and there was hesitation in her eyes and it told him everything he wanted to know.

“You sneaky little..” Harry said with a smile slowly consuming his face. “You actually enjoyed the date, didn’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse moi yourself.” Harry told her as he tried to stare straight to her eyes, catching the glimmer and he embarrassment in them. “You actually enjoyed spending time with that ferret.”

“Harry.” Hermione warningly said. “Come on. It was work and-“

“So how did it go?” Harry asked excitedly. “When is the next one? I knew it that it was going to go somewhere.”

Hermione opened her mouth but decided to close it again as Harry ignored her, sipping his coffee and grabbing a second bagel from the paper bag he had with him.

 

“He’s a little… _disturbed_.” Hermione truthfully admitted to him after a while.

“Disturbed?” Harry repeated turning back to her and knowing this time, the topic was going to be slightly more serious than the joke he began with

Hermione looked at him, pausing for a moment.

“You know I can’t discuss anything with you, right?” Hermione said although it was very obvious in her eyes that she needed to talk to someone about Draco.

“Yes, I get it.” Harry said turning slightly serious with the topic. “I get that-“

“But I can’t lie to you. So if I tell you about our meetings, you’ve got to promise me that you won’t tell, anyone, okay?”

She looked at him, expectant.

She always knew that she could trust him but this was related to work and Harry had the tendency to be out of his wits when it came to Draco and the dirty on him.

She could still very much recall his attitude towards Draco back in their sixth year.

“I promise.” Harry said giving her an assuring glare and for a moment holding her hand as a promise. “I won’t tell anyone our discussions about him. Come on, Hermione. You have to talk to someone about all these work stress you also got.”

“I know.” Hermione said biting her lower lip in admittance. “Fine. But just… well Draco seems a case to be filed, really.”

“A case to be filed?” Harry said as they took both their orders and started walking down the street again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, nothing dangerous.” Hermione quickly said seeing the look over his eyes. “It’s.. I mean… He sounded normal – more than normal actually – and he had.. we’ve talked nothing else but school days and a couple of things that’s been up and about our lives since Hogwarts.”

“What’s disturbing about that?” Harry curiously asked her. “I mean.. you said nothing dangerous so alright, that sounds right about if those were the topics you talked about but what made it all disturbing?”

“He spoke about not wanting any of the Malfoy empire.” Hermione told him giving him his half eaten bagel and crossing her arms as she put more thought into the session she had with Draco the previous day. “He’s very different from the Malfoy we both know. And that in itself says a lot and is kind of disturbing.”

“Well, I guess that’s why he needed this sessions.” Harry said as they paused to cross the road down the alley. “Just try not to get emotional about it and all.”

“I’m not emotional about it.” Hermione shot at him but deep down she knew he was right. “I’m a professional.”

Harry stared at her, unsure if he wanted to believe that.

“I trust you on this but I don’t trust Draco.” Harry pointed out. “He’s still Malfoy and he will always be. I don’t want to know he’s manipulating you in any sort of way because of this.”

“I know that.” Hermione answered him trying to put into words her thoughts on Draco. “I mean, we’ve known him through all those years – his love for the comfortable life and all and when I spoke to him yesterday, he sounded nothing close to it.

 “He hates his comfortable life?” Harry repeated with a raised brow. “He hates his more than comfortable kind of life?”

“He doesn’t hate it per se..” Hermione answered. “But it’s like he wants it kept in the past.. he wants it stay there. He doesn’t want any of it.”

“Well, tell him that’s close to impossible because he’s the only Malfoy heir of the whole empire and he got nowhere to go from it.”

“That’s the thing.” Hermione said. “He doesn’t oversee everything. He told me he only signs documents if he has to, does attend very few meetings and if he could have someone else have his job, he lets them. He told me he only makes sure that thing aren’t stolen in his company and then he doesn’t give a damn about anything at all.”

Harry looked back at her perplexed expression and trying to figure out what she had just told him.

“So you’re telling me that Malfoy has all these in his life after Hogwarts and he still want more?”

“Not more.” Hermione told him. “Just something else.”

They stared at one another, and for whatever it was that Hermione wasn’t seeing, Harry seemed to get it right away.

“What?” Hermione asked him. “Tell me what you think.”

“What I think?”

“Come on, you have that look over your face.” Hermione said mimicking his facial expression.

“Well, think about it this way.. I think he’s looking for something that money can’t buy.”

“Money can’t buy?” Hermione asked him back. “What is it that gold galleons can’t buy?”

“Ask yourself.” Harry told her finishing his coffee. “You’re the brightest witch of our age.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry already checked his old little pocket watch.

“I need to attend a meeting back at the Ministry.” he said taking all their trash away. “I’ll pick you up tonight for dinner?”

“Maybe.” Hermione said giving him an embrace. “I’ll owl you. I don’t know what work I’ll have to deal with till later.”

“Right. You take care and don’t let yourself too close to Malfoy.” Harry said giving her a hug as she led him to the door.

“I won’t.” Hermione said giving him a small smile. “I promise.”

Harry smile at her and then reached over and gave her an embrace and a peck over the cheek and left her two streets down from the Ministry with nothing but her bag of bagel and coffee and new thoughts inside her head.

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione sighed in frustration as she laid back over her bed.

Her bed was littered with Draco Malfoy’s hospital files and any important record of his health in the past years.

He was never admitted at the hospital and so the files had to come from a private Healer that the Malfoys had years before and for who was hard to find and reach for records.

Hermione closed her eyes and recalled the kiss that Malfoy gave her.

Her eyes narrowed at that kiss.

She was trying not to make a big deal out of the same thing Draco did to her the previous night.

But she didn’t mention it to Harry today.

Which now officially makes it a big deal as she didn’t want or even planned to share it to her best friend.

She stared around the records and files of Draco Malfoy.

There was nothing odd or anything out of the ordinary in his records if that was truth.

He was completely healthy even on the day that he had been dropped to her as her patient.

He was completely healthy and there was nothing in the records that told her that he was unwell.

If not only for the protocols, he shouldn’t be attending all the Post Accident Trauma sessions that they were doing.

But what can she do?

He absolutely refused the group sessions which would have made things a lot easier for her.

 

She had to admit to herself that despite her love for challenge, this was one she wasn’t exactly keen to go over.

If only they didn’t have that past in Hogwarts, she could handle things better and more professionally in certain ways.

 

 

 

 

 

_If he had been surprised to see her right outside the Great Hall waiting at the corridor where Slytherins turned to get to the dungeons, he tried not to show her._

_But Hermione’s eyes were fast and she quickly caught sight of that precise expression before he managed to hide it completely._

_“I got the book already.” Hermione said showing him the book in her hand that was packed nicely in green paper and a silver ribbon. “Your mother sent it right to me.”_

_“I asked her to.” Draco said as he walked away from the door and Hermione followed him. “Where are you going? I’m going back to the dormitory.”_

_He didn’t want to sound mean or anything but he found it odd that she was the only Gryffindor following the trail of Slytherins heading back to their dormitory for an early Friday night rest._

_“I just thought we’d work on it tonight on the library.” Hermione quickly said finding reason to follow him when she wasn’t really sure what she wanted. “Won’t we start on it?”_

_“It’s a Friday.” Draco said stopping and gently moving her to the side of the corridor so they don’t block all the other students passing. “And I’m a little tired tonight to study.”_

_Hermione looked slightly disappointed but she nodded at him._

_“I’ll just have a head start and update you half about the project.” Hermione said recovering herself. “And then when you’ve done your part you can-“_

_“Okay, I’ll wake up early tomorrow.” Draco said finding it hard to avoid the idea that they would really have to spend time with one another because of this project. “And we can have quick breakfast at the hall and study the whole morning tomorrow. I’ll spare my morning hours for this.”_

_“And the afternoon?” Hermione found herself asking out of curiosity. “I mean-“_

_“I’m quitting Quidditch tomorrow afternoon.” Draco simply said. “I need to hand in the letter as protocol and talk to my team mates.”_

_Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out._

_“It won’t take long. But I was hoping after that I can go to Hogsmeade to relax and not think about it.”_

_She did hear rumors that Draco wanted to quit Quidditch completely not wanting to stay with other students as much as he can avoid right after the war._

_But she wasn’t sure if it was quite true._

_He might have been an arse and a boastful idiot at the first years he played for Slytherin but he actually became better through the years and she knew that he wanted to play not just for the sake of beating Harry or the other teams, but because he really wanted it._

_“We can just do it then at Hogsmeade.” Hermione said. “I can wait for you there. There is a small and quiet café where we can work and nobody would-“_

_“Granger, I appreciate this.” Draco said turning completely to her and letting the last of the Slytherins pass by behind him. “But don’t you think that it is odd to be seen with one another?”_

_“Odd?” Hermione repeated. “What do you mean?”_

_Draco stared at her in slight disbelief._

_“Okay, maybe I get what you mean.” Hermione quickly said. “But this is a school project. I don’t mind. I don’t care.”_

_“But people do.” Draco said. “I do care.”_

_“You care what people think about you?”_

_“I care what people goddamn think about you.” Draco shortly said. “I heard the other day that they were making rumors about us just because we were seen together at the library for a fraction of fifteen minutes when you gave me the list of books to-“_

_“Doesn’t matter.” Hermione quickly said unsure why she was saying this anyway knowing she was slightly alarmed inside at the news that Draco just told her._

_He looked back at her, obviously still reluctant to go with it._

_“So is it breakfast study time or Hogsmeade?” she asked him straightforward._

_He looked back at her and knowing her attitude in many things, she wasn’t going to put this down._

_“Fine.” Draco said. “Hogsmeade. So I can sleep until late in the morning.”_

_Hermione smile happily at him that she won the schedule over._

_“So I’ll wait for you at the café?” she asked him._

_“We can go together.” Draco said. “There’s no point hiding we’ll study together there and not be leaving the castle together. Doesn’t make sense.”_

_“Doesn’t.” Hermione agreed with a small smile at him. “And there’s no reason to hide anyway. This is a school project.”_

_Draco nodded at her in agreement._

_“I do have to go, Grange- I mean, Hermione.” Draco said recalling that Hermione had earlier then asked him that he could call her Hermione and he in return told her that she can call him Draco._

_It wasn’t a habit easy to instill, but they were both trying anyway._

_“Right see you tomorrow then.” Hermione said catching sight of Ron and Harry at the opposite corridor watching her with wide eyes as she spoke with Draco. “I have to go to. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Bye.” Draco simply said as he placed his hands inside his pockets and watched as Hermione jogged herself back to the other two boys._

_He wasn’t sure why but there was a feeling of longing to talk to her again._

_A feeling of sadness passing him seeing her happily smile back at Harry and Ron who were both either poking fun at her or were completely annoyed to see her with him._

_He waited for them to be completely out of sight before turning away and heading back to his own dormitory._

 

 

It was somewhere close to three in the morning when Harry heard the wards of his apartment being taken down.

He had fallen asleep right over his desk as he read all the paper work with deadlines he missed all over.

Harry had felt alarmed as he realized that someone might have broken in or it was Lupin.

Ofcourse, it was the latter.

 

 

“Sorry, I really forgot you were sleeping over.” Harry said as he opened the door with his wand in his hands and still in his work clothes. “Come on in, sorry. How long have you been there?”

Lupin smiled at him with a tired look over his face as he slowly entered Harry’s home with the usual kind and charm in his face.

“Coffee? Hot chocolate?” he asked as Lupin closed the door behind him and he led him back to the small kitchen. “I can make you some sandwhich or I can heat the pasta that Hermione and I had this evening from an excess order.”

Harry worked his way around the kitchen aware of his tired ex-professor behind him with observant eyes with most likely same thoughts of Hermione into his messy apartment.

“I haven’t cleaned, sorry.” Harry said giving him a weak smile as Lupin walked to the living room and then a few minutes later back with him at the kitchens. “I’ll bring you something in the living room.”

Lupin nodded at him and placed the book he was carrying over the couch and stared at the hearth of Harry’s apartment.

“I won’t take long, Harry.” Lupin said with an exhausted look over his face. “I just need to speak with you about something.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Harry said quickly finishing up a sandwhich for Lupin and a mug of hot chocolate. “I’ll bring this there, hold on.”

Lupin patiently waited, eyes around the place that he was certainly proud of for Harry.

He had not wanted to let Harry stay at Godric’s Hollow even though the place had been offered to be renovated and fixed for living for Harry after the war.

 

It took Harry a little while but he returned and saw his old teacher seated over the couch, chin over his fisted pair of hands and eyes deep into the fireplace.

“You alright?” Harry asked quickly recalling that the full moon must be taking place soon. “You’re very tired. You can stay in a few days if you prefer.”

“I need to speak with you.” Lupin said as he gently turned to face Harry with a small and heavy smile over his face. “I promise it won’t take long. I can’t stay long either.”

He looked up at him and accepted the meal from Harry but he refused to touch it.

“Alright.” Harry slowly said seeing and hearing the seriousness in his voice. “Let’s talk. Is everything alright?”

Lupin stared at him with a nod.

“Everything will be.” Lupin told him as he edged over the couch so Harry can clearly hear him out. “But I need you to listen very carefully to me because what I will tell you will.. change certain things.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked slightly alarmed now. “What are you talking about? What change?”

Lupin looked at him for a moment, contemplating on something as if he wasn’t sure what to tell this boy.

The last time Lupin had been this serious was right after the Trizard Tournament that he met him at Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order.

He had been serious to talk to him one night about how serious the war was taking its toll and how things was going to turn and change for the worse only if Harry wasn’t prepared.

And Remus Lupin, despite his laws, was able to walk him through it and mentally prepare him behind all the action that took place in the war.

 

Lupin gently smiled at him as he reached over for the book that he placed next to him over the couch.

“You do look a lot like James, Harry.” Lupin said as he gently moved the book towards Harry. “Your eyes remain as Lily’s.”

Harry smiled at him, glad that his professor dropped by but perfectly feeling that something was completely wrong and untimely.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked reaching for the book and opening a folded parchment inside it. “What’s this?”

Lupin smiled at him, the same gentle expression he always swore whenever he was about to teach Harry something.

“How do you feel about going to Godrid’s Hollow?” he gently asked Harry as his eyes looked over the book and the parchment, green eyes moving around the paper.

“I’m not sure…” Harry said as his eyes moved back to Lupin who was now staring at him with a painful look over his face. “I don’t understand…”

“James and Lily wanted the place for you.” Lupin gently explained to him. “You can’t avoid it forever just because of the memories it last had.”

“My stand remains the same.” Harry said with a slightly furrowed brow. “We will finish its renovation and then we will keep it there but I will not live there. And I’m not willing to sell it either.”

“I understand.” Lupin said. “I completely understand your plans for the place. But I need you to listen to me about the old house of your parents.”

Harry stared back at him, a complete look of utter surprise over his face as he looked back at him.

He felt at complete loss for words at what Lupin was trying to tell him.

“I’m sorry to have to be here at this hour, Harry.” Lupin simply said reaching over for the boy but Harry avoided his hand and stared back at Lupin with question in his eyes. “I really need to come to tell you this, Harry. I’m sorry it had to be me.”

“I don’t understand.” Harry repeated losing the sound and feel of his voice. “How did this.. What are you trying to tell me?”

Lupin looked back at him, a heavy look over his face as if this burden was something he didn’t want to tell him.

“We’ll take this very slowly, Harry.” Lupin said as he reached over his pocket for something and placed it over the table. “I’ll guide you through it. But it is imperative that you listen very carefully.”

“I still don’t.. I refuse..” Harry said feeling he was being reeled into a dream he wanted to wake up from.

“Do you trust me?” Lupin simply told him. “I just need to know that you do. I ask you now, do you trust me?”

Harry looked back at him, not completely understanding everything at that point.

He wasn’t sure if he was tired or if it was the hour that Lupin had to visit.

His eyes moved around his apartment looking for some context idea about the whole meeting that Lupin had to tell him.

“I trust you.” Harry said after a long while that he realized he had no choice at all and he trusted this man next to Hermione and Ron with his life. “Ofcourse, I trust you.”

Lupin gently smiled at him with a short nod.

“Listen carefully, Harry.” Lupin sighed heavily as he reached for the parchment from Harry’s hand. “Because I need to tell you something that will change a lot of things and will very much require your heart for it.”

 


	10. Coffee and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy lives life he does not remember and only Hermione Granger seems to be the answer to unlocking a door and a past that will help him remember the past years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many excuses for missing out on all my stories for the past weeks, and months or so. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have been flooded with work and with a lot of other 'does not make sense' kind of thing in my life right now.   
> But most importantly and very recently, my father (godfather actually) passed away last October 5, 2018. 
> 
>  
> 
> He was supposed to turn 59 this November 1. He passed away due to some liver problem that was diagnosed of him two years ago. He was lucky to last for two more years after that diagnosis. 
> 
> He is my godfather but he literally raised me up as the family lived under the same house. His wife is my aunt (mom's sister) and other than my grandma, i was closest to him. 
> 
> He was an Impressionist Painter and he had a great impact and influence in my life. I always looked up to him and loved him dearly. 
> 
> I was the last to see him in the hospital and after my visit ,he passed away the following morning.   
> They say he might have been waiting for my visit. 
> 
> I couldn't visit him on the first days he was taken into the hospital because of my own health risk at the moment; but i fought my way into seeing him late Friday night. 
> 
> It saddens me gravely and the past two weeks is a struggle that I thought i would never endure again from the passing of my grandma last 2012.   
> The pain of loss after death is the most inevitable and horrifying experience one will ever have. 
> 
> His things are still all over our house, his studio still remained intact, untouched as he left everything.   
> And it makes me cry every now and then to realize that he wasn't coming home anymore from a late night with his friends, dinner and sketching with other artists and all that. 
> 
> That he wasn't coming back home for me to find him in his studio painting at the ungodly hours because that's the way he is.   
> It makes me cry at the thought that i wasn't going to receive a morning message from him at my coffee mornings at my favourite cafes. That there will be no weekend visits at home from me where i'll spend it with him and mom and aunt for a brunch or so.
> 
> I will always miss him. 
> 
> I'm sorry i had to burst that all our here cause it makes me feel extremely depress lately. 
> 
> I had to miss so much into my writing and right now, my writing comforts me better than anything else in this world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love.   
> let me know how all of you are ding 
> 
>  
> 
> sending love and light

****

****

**_IX_ **

****

_“Shit._ ” Draco muttered as he heard the sounds again.

He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep over the floor after working until the late morning hours on the latest artwork he was creating.

It was another giant canvass without a face but hazy colours and features.

He heavily pushed himself up from the floor and stared at the messy surroundings over his apartment.

The place was littered with brushes, paint everywhere, empty and half used canvasses and finished art works.

He wondered when he started  doing all these as it seemed to be part of the memory that was erased from his mind since the traumatic accident.

Hermione had ruled out that the post trauma could have possibly blocked his memories or a certain amount of it, because other than the most recent events of his life, he seemed to know and remember everything else.

They were not yet sure at the moment, but by far, they were trying to figure out how far back behind he has forgotten.

His thoughts were interrupted by the same noise again.

He looked around and up ahead of him.

He hated some of his neighbors who were relentless in making noises, definitely unconscious of their surroundings.

It always kept him up especially in the ungodly hours – they acted as if they owned the whole floor or building and they were sure they weren’t unaware of the other occupants of the apartment building.

“Bloody idiots.” Draco muttered as he walked across his apartment and pulled up the heavy curtains to see his view.

 

He lived at one of the best apartments in the building, one with the best view.

From his large window that he usually kept close, he could see a very beautiful view of the city where the sunrise could clearly be seen and if he would move to the other side of his apartment, he could also see the view of the sunset.

He wished that he remembered when he bought this place because he seemed to have a good taste by then.

The place was perfect.

But if he looked around him, it was too big for him.

 

Did he really want a place that was too large for just one person?

 

Maybe he liked it that way as he lived most of his life in a place where you could actually fit two dozens of families that were as big as the Weasleys.

 

But it felt lonely.

It felt like something was amiss about having this large place all to himself.

 

Draco walked around his apartment, exploring things that he felt he has forgotten.

It took him about an hour to completely see the whole apartment and based on what he saw, it seemed that he had made a comfortable and basic kind of living.

 

There was nothing lavish about the place but everything he needed or wanted was complete in the flat.

The larger area was taken up space by the large couch by the fireplace and all his scattered artworks and belongigs.

A large master’s bedroom with a bed more than big enough for two people was lined up with certain aisles of books with more than enough books for each shelf and the room was draped heavily in a heap of Slytherin drapes although to his disgust, his bathroom had a large red floor carpet all over it.

He would have complained but the bathroom was most elegant with the tiles around the walls, the gold and silver handles of the faucet and the large bath tub enough for two people.

The light all over the apartment was made to fit for each room – dimly lit for the master’s, well lit for the space of the living room and the space he created his artworks and the kitchen at the side of the room was well lit.

Opening the cupboards, everything was filled up and he was sure that he wasn’t going to get hungry for months.

The plates were made of black marble that was elegantly made and the cutlery looked expensive.

There was no china for teas like his mother would have wanted but several mugs for coffee were stashed in a cupboard.

Except for one place in the apartment, everything else was perfect and comfortable.

There was one room at the very end of the hallway, farther than the bathroom that was locked.

It was heavily locked.

 

When he placed his ears closer to the door to listen, he could not hear a thing.

If there was a window, it may have been closed because he couldn’t hear a single thing from the outside or opposite wall.

It was too quiet at the other side that it even scared him a little.

He tried to use wandless magic against it but there was no avail.

If he would consider it, the room would only open by a certain magic or a certain wand.

And he could already feel that his wand wasn’t the one that was going to open it up.

 

Draco spent hours wondering what the room was for.

Observing what he already saw within the whole premises, he had all the things he needed and wanted and there was no use for another room.

Maybe that was just an extra room from the place.

But why was it locked?

Maybe it was a stockroom of some sort of the previous owner or so.

He wanted to find out but he felt that there was another time for that room to be explored or rather, he didn’t want to know what was behind it.

He was curious, yes.

But if opening that room would ruin the perfection of the rest of the apartment, he didn’t need to know what was behind that room.

 

“Maybe I’ll ask her to help me out.” Draco muttered, his mind unconsciously wondering towards Hermione who would definitely have an answer to everything in every situation. “She knows it all after all.”

And with that, he left the dark hallway, and close the first door of the area and moved back to the kitchens to make himself a decent breakfast before going over to Hermione later that day.

****

****

****

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

“Mr. Potter, here are all the reports.” the Auror on duty said as he entered Harry’s office door and placed the envelope over his table. “With names and dates, Mr. Potter. Is there anything else you need?”

Harry nodded quietly, eyes over the aisles of books that paneled his office.

He was lost in his thoughts.

He has never felt this lost for a very, very long time.

It was like he was stuck in a dream, in a bizaare dream that is and there was no getting out of it.

Well, not until he’s finished what he was supposed to do.

 

 

“None.” Harry answered quietly. “Who do I thank for this?”

The Auror smiled at him with a curt nod.

“All has been taken care of, Mr. Potter.” the Auror answered him as he prepared to leave.

Harry noticed that he only briefly looked at him once and never again; as if he was afraid to look him in the eye.

“I didn’t get your name.” Harry was quick to say as he moved forward his table to reach for the delivered parcel. “Would it be alright to ask for it?”

The young Auror looked back at him with a thoughtful expression as if he wasn’t sure.

But this was Harry Potter he was speaking to, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He smiled broadly at Harry.

“Trelawney.” the young Auror replied with a charming smile, a twinkle in his eye. “Steven Trelawney.”

And before Harry could even say anything else, the young Auror walked out of his office door without another word.

He looked back at the empty space of his room in wonder.

Chances and odds were really difficult to measure and figure and he really didn’t want to bask in it anyway.

A smile appeared over his face as he shook his head to read through the contents of the delivered package.

His green eyes settled over the parcel as he held the envelope with the thick parchments inside.

The smile over his face faded as he opened it.

_“Not a word to anyone, Harry.”_

 

He could almost hear Remus Lupin’s voice echo in his ears from the last time they spoke to one another.

 

 

He held the half open parcel in his hands as if thinking twice of reading its contents, doubtful of what he was about to read.

 

Harry breathed heavily, eyes looking around him at the collection of books all over his office.

These were books he accumulated through the years in his Auror training.

Some of the books were from his travel but most of them were from Hermione’s.

She didn’t travel as much as he did but she always knew where to get the best books at each of the needs he had for his line of work.

From Defense Spells on how Curing Curses, Tactics and Techniques With Wands and many other line and selections and collections of books – all thanks to Hermione Granger.

 

_Hermione Jean Granger._

His bestfriend.

And he loved her dearly.

 

_He wasn’t meant for her._

 

And even if that was so, he was going to stay with her.

Until at the least, he was done with what he was tasked to do.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but they have been together for as long as he could remember and he wasn’t going to just accept things as they were and leave her.

Parting was such indeed sweet sorrow.

 

_And he wasn’t ready for it._

 

She always made him smile and she protected him all these years and right now, he wasn’t sure how he was going to protect her this time around when she had done nothing but dedicate years of her life into loving him like that of a brother.

 

As her bestfriend, he knew how close he can get to her and how much influence he had in her. But he knew that all these, in regards to protecting her, also had its limits.

 

He won’t just leave her.

She would be devastated.

He needed something, a plan of some sort to make her understand.

And it wasn’t going to be easy.

And with Draco Malfoy entangled in all of it, he wasn’t sure how to handle the task he had to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

****

****

“Are you even listening to me?” Hermione demanded as she turned to Harry from the coffee line they were both in the following morning.

“What?” Harry returned, blinking and looking back at her, completely loss. “I was. I’m sorry.. Can you say that again?”

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him then she shook her head.

Harry and Hermione had met up that morning for breakfast before their work knowing how long the day would be.

 

Hermione’s duties at the hospital was mounting up and Harry’s Auror work was close to the same thing except that he had locations to go to and a lot more of people to interview regarding the recent explosion at the event that they had both attended to.

There was no luck into figuring out what had caused it or who might have caused it.

They only got the list of property damages and the amount of these damages. The names of the casualties were ruled out and the list of the injured people were being finished this week.

People were taken to small clinics and St. Mungo’s and Hermione had a hard time tracing everyone on the list given that she had other assignments at the hospital.

The week was indeed going to be quite long.

 

“I said, when I was with Malfoy the other day, we went to this sort of orphanage or something like that. I’d like you to come with me and visit it again.” Hermione said as they moved forward the line.

“I guess.” Harry answered, his eyes over the baked goods near the counter as they moved on the line. “Is it near? Where is it?”

“Well, Draco and I had a walk and all.. it’s just..” Hermione thought it over, realizing that she didn’t get the main address and remember how to really get to the place. “I remember it’s called “Melrose Place.”

Harry looked back at him, eyes in wonder at the name of the place.

They moved forward the line and Hermione became more irritated as their coffee orders took so long to be made.

“You know it?” Hermione slowly asked him as a few more people went to make their order and take them. “You can bring me there?”

“I’ve heard.. Isn’t that..” he paused for a moment, his eyes scanning her closely, his eyes over the counter ahead of them. “I’ll need to double check the location.”

“You know the place.” Hermione ruled out seeing the look over Harry’s facial features. “Come on, just bring me there or tell me where it is.”

“It’s an old building before.” Harry told her flatly. “If you were taken to a different location, then it has definitely been moved. Who did you talk to? So I can easily have someone find the personnel and all.”

“I forgot.” Hermione answered biting her lower lip as they reached the counter and she opened her bag to make her order. “I’ll ask Malfoy.”

“I’ll take care of this.” Harry whispered to her pulling out his wallet slowly as he reached over the counter.

But before Hermione could even open her mouth for her order, an old lady came out of nowhere and cut them off the line.

Her eyes widened and she stared at Harry and back at the lady by the counter who did not mind the old lady cutting the lady.

“Excuse me?” Hermione said loudly unable to stop herself but nobody seemed to make a big deal out of it.

The old lady didn’t even seem bothered as she kept her face up, nose and lips proud of herself.

“Hermione, please.” Harry whispered, trying to grasp her hand and keep her in place next to him to calm her down. “Let her be. Look at her age, you don’t know if it’s her last coffee.”

She almost smiled at his joked but she kept her values with her.

“You’re unbelievable.” Hermione snorted at him. “Did you not see that? Did nobody see that? Aging does not excuse-“

 “We’ll get your coffee.” Harry simply told her pulling her close to him to ensure she does not do anything embarrassing for the both of them. “Don’t make a scene. I’ll get you double muffins you love the most.”

Hermione struggled in his arms, but Harry playfully kept her to him, keeping her face buried over his shoulders to keep her from making other sounds and smiling at the people around them to pretend there was no fuss.

 

Shortly after then, the old lady finished her order and picked it up a the next counter and when Hermione and Harry turned for their turn, he cut her off the first counter and moved her to the second one where their orders were already prepared.

“How did you do that?” Hermione asked her as Harry handed her favourite coffee and a bag of double muffins. “We were together by that line- how did you do that?”

He smiled sheepishly at her then uncovered his cup of coffee, sniffing and inhaling his favourite cup.

“Nothing beats coffee in this place. I can have this forever.” Harry said ignoring her and gently pulling her off the line.

She still looked flabberghasted at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Harry, I’m not going to ask again.” Hermione said as she pulled him to stop near the door.

“You’re blocking the way.” Harry said pulling her gently from the doorway as a pair of men entered looking ill-tempered and seemingly willing to push Hermione off their way if she didn’t move out of it. “I’m Harry Potter, incase you’re forgetting.”

He looked amused but Hermione wasn’t.

“Alright, I already signaled that other girl when we entered for our usual order.” Harry said, sighing heavily and pointing across the room to another girl at the end of the long counter. “She knows me ofcourse and sees us here usually. She knows what we order every time so I just sort of signaled her to prepare it ahead knowing the time and line that will be here over this hour.”

She still looked skeptical but she was also hungry and the muffins in the bag were calling out to her.

“Whatever..” Hermione said rolling her eyes at him as Harry opened the door for her. “Anyway..About the place, I’ll ask Malfoy about it.”

“Well you better.” Harry said pulling his wallet out as they prepare to order. “Because we can’t go to a place without a known location and a person to talk to. It’s illegal to just bust into a place without reason.”

“Well everyone seems to know him there.” Hermione commented thoughtfully. “I mean, they greeted him and all that.”

Harry gave her a skeptical look that made her realize how stupid the whole thing sounded.

“If that was illegal entry, even if they knew him, you know that is two months in Azkaban, right” he asked her with a raised brow. “I mean, even if you didn’t know of it, that’s still illegal and that costs you a ticket to Azkaban.”

Hermione’s eyes turned and she looked worried at the thoughts of doing something illegal.  

Harry’s face broke into a smile seeing her panicked face.

“I hate you.” Hermione said punching the side of his shoulders. “I really, really hate you right now.”

“You can’t hate me.” Harry said pulling her very close to him and embracing her tightly. “I’m the only one you’ve got.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione said pushing him off from her. “I have loved ones in m life.”

“Crookshanks died a long time ago, ‘Mione.” Harry muttered rolling his eyes at her as they walked down the pavement. “As I’ve told you, I’m the only one you’ve got.”

“You’re not helping this way.” Hermione said looking back at him. “What will I do without you, Mr. Potter?”

It was meant to be a joke, but it hit Harry and he looked ever more serious.

Hermione broke into a smile, bumping her head playfully against him.

“You work too much.” Hermione made a comment making him smile again. “You should get yourself a girlfriend.”

Harry smiled at her, reaching for her hand as they walked down the pavement.

“No need.” Harry said keeping her closer to him. “I already got one.”

She smiled back at him but she was still thinking about Draco Malfoy and the place he has taken her to.

The truth was that she wasn’t sure why she wanted to go to the place but she was sure that she didn’t want to let Draco know that she was interested in the place he has taken her into.

The way she saw it, the place seemed quite personal or close to Draco’s heart and maybe, getting to it on her own, will show her exactly what kind of person Draco has really been all these years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was an insistent knock upon her door on her small clinic and Hermione began to be irritated by the moment.

She was finishing a patient before her lunch break and the old man was fortunately slightly deaf for him to hear the amount of annoying knock by the door.

“So, thank you and I would see you within the next week, yes?” Hermione cheered the old man, leading him towards her door and trying to keep her smile in place.

They reached her door and she opened the door for the old man only to find Draco Malfoy standing outside her door, eyes wide and breathless at the sight of him.

“I’ve been here for the past twenty minutes!” Draco exclaimed ignoring the old man as he pushed himself inside the clinic while Hermione first made sure that the man was in the hallway to find his way back to the elevator.

“Have you bloody lost your mind?” Hermione sharply turned to him the moment the man was out of sight. “What the hell, Malfoy?”

She turned back to her clinic and pushed Draco inside, slamming the door behind her.

“I’ve been meaning to see you!” Draco said looking slightly wild and alarmed. “I need to tell you something-“

“Yes but you’re not my lunch break or my 1pm today.” Hermione told him irritably as she walked to her desk, gathering her things and throwing them inside her large bag. “I have a life, Malfoy. You can’t just barge in and out of my clinic.”

“I am your patient.” Draco insistent following her around the room like wild raven without rest. “I think I deserve some of your time-“

“Some of it-“ Hermione plainly cut him short removing her Healer robes and slinging it around her arm. “- _some of it,_ Malfoy. Not all of it.”

“But I have to tell you something and it’s urgent and you know that-“

“I’m not at the beck of your call, Malfoy!” Hermione suddenly yelled back at him, eyes wide.

Draco stared at her, shocked. 

She looked back at him, irritated and Draco stared back at her with slight disappointment in his eyes.

The excitement and fire in his eyes vanished and was quickly replaced by stillness of a mood.

He suddenly looked lost, blank in his features.

“I didn’t think of it that way.” Draco softly said, his shoulders hanging down. “I also didn’t mean to make it seem like I can.. or.. I mean, I’m sorry.”

“That’s not what I meant, I’m sorry.” Hermione quickly said grabbing his hand to stop him from moving away and blocking him from getting to the door.

He looked back at her, eyes over her hand around his wrist.

Hermione quickly let him go and moved a step back from him.

“I’m just so flooded with work.” Hermione explained herself, avoiding his gaze. “I’m just really tired lately and I’m not sure what to do and which work to go and finish first. I didn’t get enough sleep.”

She slowly looked back up at him, was almost sure that he would yell at her incompetence.

But he didn’t.

A small smile appeared over his pointed face.

And it was a gentle smile.

“I’ve got an idea.” Draco told her. “I know just the place to bring you.”

And without warning, he grabbed her hand again and all the excitement in his face reappeared.

“Wait, where are we going?” Hermione asked, although she had grabbed her bag with her and let Draco lead her out of her clinic. “I thought there’s something you’ve got to tell me-“

“How long do you have?” Draco asked back as they went out of her office and walked fast towards the elevators.

“An hour or two.” Hermione said. “My 1pm is always late. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Draco breathlessly said, tagging her to the nearest elevator and pushing the down button consistently as if it would open that way. “I’ll tell you what I need to tell you when we get there.”

“What are we going to do there?” Hermione asked him back, curious to see the excitement back at his face.

“We’re going to remove your stress.” Draco said not even looking back at her as he continued to push the button. “Wait. Let me ask you. Are you afraid of heights?”

 _“Am I what_?” Hermione asked as Draco turned his head to her, a boyish grin spreading across his face and a bright twinkle in his beautiful eyes.

Her heart was beating fast.

She wasn’t afraid; she was goddamn excited.

And she feared the day that Draco Malfoy would find out that he, amongst many others, excited her like no other.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
